une étrange maladie
by yamashita6
Summary: Quand Drago attrape une étange maladie, tous les spécimens masculins et féminins de Poudlard lui courent après. Mais c'est le héros nationnal qui l'aura.
1. résumé

Une étrange maladie:

Rated M

Couples: au début Harry/Cho Chang, Harry/Ginny et autres couples avec Harry qui ne vont pas durer. Pour la suite : Harry/Drago.

Dans les couples secondaires, il va y avoir du Hermione/Ron, Remus/Severus, Dean/Seamus, George/Fred... et surement d'autres couples.

Résumé:

Le combat final est passé et Harry a vaincue le Lord Noir. Pour que tous les élèves puissent passer leurs aspics, Remus Lupin, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, crée une 7ème année spéciale pour la promotion du héros national. Celui-ci devient un homme à femme grâce à sa grande beauté et son charisme exceptionnel. Drago Malfoy, ancien espion de l'ordre du phénix, observe cela avec tristesse. En effet, le beau blond est fous amoureux du Survivant.

La situation aurait put ne pas évoluer si, un beau matin, Drago n'avait pas été atteint d'une drôle de maladie, parfaitement inconnue. Du jour au lendemain, tous les spécimens masculins de Poudlard lui courent après. Harry n'y fait pas exception. Pour contenter son héros, Fudge, le ministre de la magie, organise un mariage arrangé entre le brun et son beau blond. Ce dernier est effondré: il va devoir épouser l'amour de sa vie qui lui ne l'aime que par la faute de cette saleté de maladie.


	2. prologue

**Je suis super contente que cette fiction provoque autant d'enthousiasme ^^**

**ça fait plaisir et ça me motive à l'écrire! **

**Elle avancera peut-être lentement car j'écris trois fictions en même temps, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.**

**Voici donc le prologue. Il n'est pas très long mais c'est la mise en place de l'histoire alors c'est normal XD.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Yamashita**

**PS: Est-ce que vous aimez ce style d'écriture? C'est la première fois que j'écris au présent donc ça me fait bizarre... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp!**

**Prologue:**

**POV Draco**

Ouf, c'est bon! Le nouveau directeur de Poudard a finit le discours de bienvenu! J'en pouvais plus! Moi qui pensais que Remus Lupin ne récupèrerait pas les mauvaises manies de Dumbledore!

Et oui, me revoilà à Poudlard... encore. Quel cynisme me direz-vous. Et oui, je sais. La guerre n'a pas vraiment changé mon caractère. Enfin, un peu quand même. Les changements? Ben, par exemple, je m'interdis même en pensé, d'appeler notre ancien Directeur « Dumby ». Il est quand même mort pour nous tous. Et j'en suis d'autant plus touché que j'aurai du être son meurtrier. En fait, il était malade et personne ne le savait. Il avait donc demandé à mon parrain de la tuer pour me sauver et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. J'ai d'ailleurs changé de camps après ça. Et je n'ai pas été le seul. Suivant mon exemple, plusieurs enfants de mangemorts sont devenus espion.

Harry a vaincu et la guerre s'est finie... enfin! Contrairement à tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer, McGonagall a refusé la direction de Poudlard. Elle était fatiguée et c'est compréhensible. Imaginez le foutoir que ça a été lorsque le loup-garous a été nommé Directeur de l'école de magie! C'était assez marrant. Et puis, Lupin fera un très bon directeur. Sa première décision fut de tous nous faire retaper notre année. Enfin, tous, nous les dernières années. Comme le combat final c'est passé à la fin de l'année, on a pas put passer nos aspics. Alors on reste encore un an. Mais on est des privilégiés. Comme on est malheureusement peu nombreux (lourd tribus qu'est la guerre), nous ne sommes plus dans des dortoirs. Il faut dire que les dortoirs des septièmes années sont déjà occupés par les « nouveaux » septièmes années. Donc on a des chambres individuelles ou à plusieurs. Avec ce qu'on a vécut, Lupin nous bichonne un peu faut dire. Comme nous ne sommes qu'une vingtaine en tout, une seule classe de cour est nécessaire. Donc toutes les maisons sont mélangées. Pareil pour les chambres. Même les chambres mixtes sont possibles. D'ailleurs Weasley et Granger vont bien en profiter. Comme je suis préfet en chef, je connais toutes le dispositions des chambres. Je sais par exemple aussi que Thomas et Finnigan sont ensembles. Je vous dit pas le bruit à côté. Ils sont en couple et tout le monde le sait. L'homosexualité n'est pas mal vu comme chez les moldus puisque les hommes peuvent aussi enfanter grâce à la magie. Sinon, Harry lui préfère être seul. Je pense avec tristesse que c'est normal puisqu'il change de conquête comme de chemises depuis que la guerre est finie.

Blaise et Théo sont les seuls Serpentard avec moi. Les autres sont soit morts, soit à Azkaban. Comme on ne voulait pas se séparer, on s'est mit dans une chambre à trois. Mais j'ai quand même demandé avec précision que les rideaux soient tirés et insonorisés lorsqu'ils s'isoleraient tous les deux. Il se sont mis ensemble après la dernière guerre. Comme beaucoup, ils ont décidé de se consacrer au plus important et pour eux, s'était leur amour réciproque. Ça m'a beaucoup touché que mes deux meilleurs amis, mes frères, se mettent ensemble. Je suis tellement heureux pour eux.

Sauf à cet instant où ils se bouffent des yeux. D'ailleurs, Théo est particulièrement rouge. J'observe même que ses pupilles sont dilatées. Je comprend immédiatement lorsque je perçoit le sourire lubrique de Blaise.

« Vous abusez les gars! Pas ici! »

Ils se reprennent à mon grand soulagement.

Le repas finis, nous sortons lentement. Je profite du mouvement pour m'approcher de Severus. On discute cinq minutes. Je remarque que inconsciemment, ses yeux se posent sur Lupin et un sourire tendre apparaît sur mes lèvres. Lui aussi mérite d'être heureux. Ils le méritent tous les deux. Après lui avoir souhaitais bonne nuit, je retourne dans la chambre. J'avise les rideaux fermés. Blaise et Théo n'ont pas dut se retenir très longtemps.

Je me change rapidement et me couche. Pas de ronde pour moi ce soir. Alors que mes yeux se ferment, un regard émeraude s'affiche dans mon esprit. Le même que celui dont je rêve toutes les nuits depuis de nombreux mois. Les yeux de l'homme que j'aime en secret. Seuls Blaise et Théo sont dans la confidence.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis longtemps, des larmes se perdent sur mes joues. Des larmes que je ne cherche même plus à retenir.

Mon soleil... mon amour... Harry....


	3. annonce

**ESCUSEZ-MOI !!!**

Je m'excuse car je risque d'avoir beaucoup de retard pour mes fictions.

Je vous explique:

la semaine prochaine je part au ski (pas d'ordi)

ensuite, reprise des cours

Week-end: je pars avec le théâtre tout le week donc je ne pourrais pas écrire

Préparation du bac blanc (je vais avoir plein de boulot!!)

trois jours à Paris pour les Olympiades de Chimie

Bac Blanc

Féria !!!!

Mais comme après c'est les vacances, je rattraperais mes fictions.

Pour le moment, (avant de partir au ski) je m'avance sur mes fictions.

Donc voilà, ne m'en voulait pas si je ne suis pas dans les temps ^^

à bientôt !!


	4. chapitre 1

**Reviews:**

**réponse pour les reviews du résumé:**

**sati-san: contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que ça continuera à t'emballer.**

**Aki no Sabaku: je sais que j'ai beaucoup déballé de chose dans le résumé. Mais il y aura encore pleines de surprises promis ^^ **

**cosmosattitude: Merci beaucoup! Je suis super contente que tu aimes toutes mes fictions! Et non, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas me laisser pleins de reviews XD. En tant que grande flemmarde, je peux comprendre ^^ **

**réponse pour les reviews du prologue:**

**Imuya-Eyes-Angel: Je suis contente d'avoir illuminé ta journée ^^ Heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

**Sati-san: Moi aussi j'adore le Théo/Blaise et Remus/Severus! Quant à savoir comment ça évoluera... même moi je ne sais pas du tout ^^ On verra!**

**Émeraude-et-argent: voilà la suite XD. Contente que ça te plaise!**

**Zaika:** **voilà la suite ^^ Bonne lecture**

**Aki no Sabaku: Je sais que Drago est super OOC. Et ce n'est pas le seul (tu verras Harry ^^). Mais je peux expliquer ça facilement. Pour Harry, la guerre est finie, il n'a plus de poids sur les épaules donc il rattrape le temps perdu. Donc il va pas mal changer d'attitude et de caractère. Pour Drago, c'est un peu pareil. Il a changé de pensé et autre. Mais pas tant que ça! En effet, dans les livres de Harry Potter, on n'a pas de POV de Drago donc on ne connait pas sa manière de penser. Et dans les derniers tomes, il s'isole pour pleurer donc je n'invente rien. Je vais quand même faire un effort pour que sa manière de se comporter avec les autres (et même avec Harry) reste à peu près la même que dans la version originale ^^. J'espère t'avoir convaincu ^^ Bonne lecture!**

**Bonne lecture à tous! À bientôt**

**Chapitre 1:**

Me revoilà partit pour une journée formidable. Ironique moi? Non, jamais! Je regarde d'un œil blasé mes charmants compagnons de chambre flirtant discrètement ensemble. Non, ils ne sont pas vraiment discret.

Une immonde chose blonde platine se jette sur moi.

-Dégage Deber!

Magalie Deber est une jeune fille de deux ans plus jeune que moi. Elle est à Serpentard et est à peu prés l'équivalente de Pansy Parkinson dans ses meilleurs jours de sangsue intensive.

La blondasse au QI de poisson rouge me lance un regard qu'elle veut séducteur, puis commence à me raconter sa vie. Oui vas-y, gueule plus fort, Trelawney dans sa tours d'astronomie ne t'a peut être pas bien entendu. Je pousse un soupir exaspéré en massant mes tempes douloureuses. Puis je jette un regard glacial à la pimbêche. Elle continue pourtant sa torture. De tous mes fans, elle est la plus collante. J'en ai marre.

Je jette un regard noir à Blaise qui pouffe dans le cou de Théo. D'ailleurs, lui aussi a du mal à rester sérieux.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre alors sur le Survivant. Et bien sur, sur sa compagne du jours. Une petite brune qui se gorge de fierté devant tant d'attention. S'en est trop pour moi. Je me lève sans même finir mon café. Harry me salut:

-Salut Malfoy.

-Potter.

Mon regard est indifférent. Je sort enfin de cette salle de torture. Je suis tout de même heureux que nous ne soyons plus ennemis. Nous ne sommes pas non plus amis. Mais bon, il ne m'ignore pas et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve.

Mon cœur se serre mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Après tout, je suis quand même un Malfoy. Le dernier des Malfoy même. Je me dois de rester impassible en toutes occasions. Dommage que ce ne soit pas aussi facile.

Je croise Severus dans un couloir et je me permets de tomber le masque. Un fin sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je serrais sans lui?

-Alors parrain, on se promène?

-Et toi alors? Tu ne déjeune pas?

-Non, j'ai pas très fin.

-Ah! Elle est comment cette fois? Blonde, brune?

-Arrête Sev!

-Potter est un demeuré!

-Mais arrête!

-Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un de mieux! Avec ta côte, ce ne serait pas difficile!

-Je fais ce que je veux! Et puis d'abord, toi tu était où? Tu ne viendrais pas de chez Monsieur le Directeur par hasard?

Sa peau devint rouge brique ce qui me fait toujours autant marrer. Qui pourrait penser que l'ignoble Severus Rogue puisse tomber amoureux?

Alors qu'il allait répliquer un cris terrifiant retentit dans les couoirs:

-DRAGOUNEEEEEET

-Et merde!

Finit mon flegme légendaire. Je m'enfuis lâchement et en quatrième vitesse sous le sourire moqueur de mon parrain. Mais que vois-je? Des toilettes pour homme! Je me précipite à l'intérieur. Une fois hors de danger, je pousse un profond soupir. Ah il est beau le Malfoy! Mais je m'en fous! Elle fait vraiment trop peur!

Je tire la montre à gousset que j'ai hérité de mon père. Elle est superbe. Totalement en argent, un dragon est dessiné sur le couvercle et la chaîne est attachée à la poche de mon pantalon d'uniforme. J'ai sais qu'un sourire triste apparaît sur mes lèvres. Mais là encore je m'en fous, je suis seul. Il faudra que je retourne les voir. Même si ça me fais de la peine de voir mes parents retombés en enfance. Comme les détraqueurs ont causé trop de problèmes, le Ministre de la magie a décidé de les renvoyer dans un pays plus difficile. Et tous les prisonniers ont bu une potion qui supprime leurs pouvoirs et les fait rajeunir mentalement. En gros, Azkaban n'est plus une prison mais un hôpital psychiatrique. Heureusement, j'ai pu obtenir que mes parents soient enfermés ensembles. En fait, ils sont mignons. Je ne sais pas si, avant, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aujourd'hui ils le sont bel et bien! Ça fait quand même plaisir à voir. Je pense que j'aurai eu encore plus de mal à devoir rendre visite à des légumes dépourvus d'âme.

Je constate que mon cour d'astronomie commence dans quelques minutes. Je rejoins devant la salle de classe Blaise et Théo. Harry, Weasley et Hermione sont déjà arrivés. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs. Non pas pour Hermione mais pour les deux autres qui sont perpétuellement en retard.

Quoi? Ah! Ça vous surprend que je l'appelle Hermione et non Granger? C'est juste parce qu'on s'est beaucoup rapproché pendant la guerre. Je peux même vous dire que je la considère comme une amie. Mais je ne le dirai jamais à voix haute!

Le prof d'astronomie nous fait entrer. Ce n'est pas notre premier cour avec lui. En effet, on est entrée une semaine avant les autres. On a eu le temps de s'installer et on a suivit une heure de cours pour chaque matière durant laquelle les professeur nous expliquaient comment se déroulerait l'année. Par exemple pour l'astronomie, on a une heure de théorie dans la journée et deux heures de pratique la nuit. On a une heure de cours consacrée à la théorie et le reste à la pratique. Et c'est pareil pour tout. Je me demande si les cours théoriques de divination seront encore plus chiant que les cours « pratiques ». Et pour les cours d'histoire, on va faire quoi comme pratique? Dormir un peu plus? Non, c'est méchant. D'autant plus que j'adore l'histoire de la magie!

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

La pose de midi retentit. Je suis heureux de ne pas m'être ennuyé jusque là. En fait, je n'ai même pas vu les heures passer! On a commencé à 9h00 par une heure d'astronomie théorique. Puis on a enchaîné par deux heures de DCFM pratiques. On a que trois heure de cours cet aprem de 13h00 à 16h00.

Six heures de cours, journée tranquille! Le plus dur en fait, est de m'empêcher de reluquer Harry en permanence. Blaise et Théo m'aident à tenir et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Par contre, le regard compatissant que Hermione pose sur moi me tape sur les nerfs! Combien de personne au courant? Ben Hermione, Blaise, Théo... Severus... et peut-être même Lupin! Je pense qu'il y a un truc dans ce bureau! Parce que des fois, il ressemble vraiment à Dumbledore! Ça fait flipper! Il est toujours au courant de tout! C'est dingue!

Après avoir enfourné distraitement une bouchée de purée, je jette un coup d'œil à mon emplois du temps. Toutes mes journées sont tranquilles.

Lundi:

_9h00-10h00: astronomie théorique

_10h00-12h00: DCFM pratique

_13h00-15h00: SCM pratique

_15h00-16h00: potion théorique

Mardi:

_9h00-10h00: métamorphose théorique

_10h00-12h00: histoire de la magie théorique

_13h00-14h00: histoire de la magie pratique

_14h00-15h00:divination théorique

_15h00-16h00: divination pratique

_17h00-19h00: arithmancie (c'est une option donc il n'y a pas de cours séparés théoriques et pratiques)

Mercredi:

_10h00-12h00: potions pratiques

_13h00-14h00: sortilèges théoriques

_14h00-16h00: métamorphose pratique

_24h00-2h00: astrologie pratique

Jeudi:

_9h00-10h00: SCM théorique

_10h00-11h00: DCFM théorique

_14h00-16h00: sortilège pratique

Et c'est tout. Comme on a un emploi du temps allégé, les profs vont nous bombarder de travail en dehors. Mais on a pas besoin de plus de cours car on a déjà fait une année. Et puis on a la possibilité de prendre des options. Madame Pompresh donne des cours de médecine basique. Je pense que je vais m'y inscrire.

Trois personnes s'arrêtent face à moi. Je lève la tête et tombe sur Harry, son bouffon rouge et miss je-sais-tout. Celle-ci me fait d'ailleurs un sourire tendre que je ne lui rendrais pas. Comme d'habitude. Je me demande comment elle fait pour m'apprécier avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir! Avec toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites!!

-Tu viens en cours Malfoy?

Je me lève pour les suivre. Weasley détourne le regard. On a vraiment du mal à se supporter tous les deux. Mais on ne se tape pas dessus, c'est déjà ça. Nous traversons tous les quatre le jardin de Poudlard pour arriver devant la cabane du garde chasse.

J'y retrouve Blaise et Théo, totalement débraillés. Ils ont le rouge aux joues et Blaise aborde un sourire un peu niais qui fait honte aux Serpentards. Je le réprime d'un coups de coude dans les côtes mais il ne trouve pas mieux que de pouffer de rire. Il me murmure à l'oreille:

-Quand tu sauras ce que c'est, toi non plus tu ne pourras pas t'en passer.

Je me retiens de rougir. Mon meilleur ami est un imbécile et Théo est vraiment trop gentil. Mais comment on a fait pour être espion pendant si longtemps?

Le semi-géant nous demande d'entrée dans l'enclot de derrière. Il est extatique en nous expliquant que nous allons travailler sur une race très intéressante de vers géants. Oh mon Dieu! C'est dégueulasse!

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Après deux heures de torture, je me dirige avec joie vers la salle de classe de Severus. Derrière moi, mes deux meilleurs amis-guimauve se tiennent par la main. Blaise tient dans son autre main un panier en osier dans lequel se trouvent des fleurs multicolores que Théo jetait sur les gens les entourant. Des milliers de petits cœurs rose bonbon les poursuivaient joyeusement.

Euuu... j'ai soudainement envi de vomir! Heureusement que la scène ne se déroule que dans mon esprit dérangé. Je n'aurais pas supporté cette vision atroce!

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

L'heure de potion passa trop vite à mon goût. Je m'amusais des joutes verbales entre mon parrain et Harry. Le fait que je sois amoureux de ce dernier ne rend pas Severus moins hargneux, bien au contraire!

Avant le repas, nous nous sommes posés prêt du lac avec mes frères-dégoulinant-de-romantisme. Enfin, romantisme je sais pas. Mais amour ça c'est sur! Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec eux. Pas de choses forcément très constructives, mais bon ...

Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers la grande salle pour le repas. Le dîner était très bon mais la compagnie douteuse. En effet, une chose jaune indescriptible avait emprisonné mon bras à peine assis. J'ai donc du supporter les piaillements inutiles de la blondasse nommé Deber. J'en ai marre ...

Heureusement, le repas ne s'éternisa pas. Une fois rentrés dans la chambre, nous nous jetons tous les trois sur nos lits respectifs. Après avoir discutés une bonne heure, nous nous préparons à dormir quand Blaise m'attaque lâchement avec son coussin. Et là, oubliant toute ma retenue Malfoyenne, je cris:

-VENGEANCE !!!!!, en me jetant sur lui sous les rires de Théo.

Épuisés, nous finissons par nous coucher vers 10h00. Et comme toutes les nuits sans que je puisse les arrêter, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Et comme tous les soirs avant de m'endormir, ma dernière pensée est pour un griffondor brun au yeux verts.


	5. Chapter 2

**Désolée pour mon long retard et pour ce chapitre beaucoup trop cour! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. La suite viendra plus rapidement je pense.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 2:**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la chambre. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'ouvrir. J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une équipe de batteurs dans ma tête poursuivant des cognards particulièrement hargneux. Si mes jambes acceptaient de me sortir du lit, je me cognerai violemment la tête contre les murs de la chambre tels un elfe de maison. Oh ma tête! Et je n'ai même pas bu hier soir. Un coup d'oreiller trop violent? Quand même, je ne suis pas aussi sensible!

« Drago? Drago? »

Ah non! Tais-toi Blaise! J'en peux plus. Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal!

« Drago, ça va? »

Ah, la douce voix de Théo! MAIS J'AI MAL A LA TETE!!!!

« Drago? »

« Argggg »

« Ben Drago, qu'est-ce que t'a? »

Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai! J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Finalement, avec beaucoup de mal, les gars ont réussi à me sortir du lit et à me préparer. Je me traine difficilement et Blaise m'aide à me déplacer vers la grande salle. Heureusement que nous sommes vendredi! Je n'ai qu'un cour de 14 à 16, étude des runes anciennes que j'ai choisit pour accompagner Hermione. Mon mal de tête ne fait qu'empirer. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouvert tant la lumière m'agresse. Ma tête tourne, il fait chaud. Je crois que je transpire. Des vertiges consécutifs m'empêchent de reprendre mes esprits.

Blaise et Théo s'inquiètent définitivement lorsque je n'ai pas la force de décoller Deber de mon bras. Heureusement que mon ami noir a une carrure suffisamment impressionnante pour que la pimbêche ne conteste pas son ordre de me lâcher.

Après une ballade qui m'a semblé avoir duré plusieurs heures, nous arrivons enfin dans la grande salle. Je ne peux de toutes façons rien avaler mais je dois avouer que m'assoir est un vrai soulagement. Épuisé, je pose ma tête sur mes bras. Je la relève quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'une clameur monte dans la salle. Harry vient d'entrer, une jolie rousse à son bras. Une serdaigle de 7ème année. Je les regarde s'afficher ainsi. Il l'invite à sa table et les griffondors se poussent pour leur faire une place. Elle discute, elle rigole, lui posant des mains sur ses bras, touchant ses épaules, le frôlant de sa joue. Il s'amuse, la regarde avec tolérance, puis pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oubliant mon mal de tête, je me lève brusquement et, sans un regard pour personne, je sorts de la salle à grands pas. Ma tête me tourne, mes jambes sont lourdes et mes yeux sont pleins de larmes. Quelqu'un m'appelle et je tombe en pleurs dans ses bras. C'est Blaise. Mes larmes libérées, ma vision s'éclaircit suffisamment pour que je voie le visage inquiet de Théo. Une exclamation retentit:

« Mais il est brulant de fièvre! »

Quelqu'un me soulève. Mes yeux sont fermés de fatigue mais je sais que c'est Blaise: seul lui est assez fort pour porter une personne comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Quelques minutes plus tard et je me retrouve devant Madame Pompresh qui, inquiète commence toute une série d'examens magiques compliqués. Je les subits en silence, totalement à côté de la plaque. Seuls les doloris peuvent rivaliser avec cette douleur.

Je sens Pompresh me verser quelque chose dans la bouche et je tombe enfin dans une douce torpeur avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Entrez. »

Je vois Harry entrer dans ma chambre. Il me sourit timidement, comme pour s'excuser de me déranger, et je lui réponds par un franc sourire. Je suis allongé sur mon lit, torse nus, et devant son regard gêné, je me couvre du drap en soie verte.

« Je peux t'aider Harry? »

« Oui Drago, en effet. »

Sa voix et mon nom dans sa bouche me donnent comme une bouffée de chaleur. De plus, son regard semble captivé par mes muscles pâles ce qui me fait rougir de plaisir. Devant mon trouble, le sourire timide du brun se transforme en un sourire prédateur. Il s'avance vers moi d'une démarche féline. Je me recule contre la tête de lit alors que lui-même monte sur les draps et s'avance à genoux vers moi. Plein de mes mauvaises manies, je regarde ses chaussures de manière inquiète. J'ai tout de même peur qu'il salisse mes magnifiques draps avec ses chaussures! Harry suit mon regard puis fait un sourire moqueur.

« Légèrement maniaque, hein? »

Honteux, je ne peux répliquer par une de mes fameuses remarques acerbes. Mais, en jeune homme bien éduqué, le beau brun quitte les objets du délit. Je me détend alors un peu et il continue à avancer vers moi. Je me raidis à nouveau mais cette fois-ci par la faute de la chaleur qui monte en moi. Mon état s'aggrave lorsqu'il glisse sa main le long de ma jambe, par dessus le drap. Il le baisse alors à nos pieds, mettant à jour mon torse de nouveau dénudé. Il m'admire longuement puis se passe la langue sur les lèvres en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Ses pupilles sont dilatées ce qui ne m'excite que plus. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, mon bras se lève et ma main vient se poser sur son visage. Mes doigts caressent légèrement sa joue, d'une douceur étonnante. Il ferme les yeux sous la caresse. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il se mettait à ronronner sous mes doigts. Je me mets à rire sous cette idée. Mais mon rire s'étouffe dans ma gorge lorsque des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Le baiser devient passionné. Je suis tellement bien ainsi, dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, il s'allonge sur moi. Ses jambes enserrent les miennes et nos bassins s'imbriquent l'un contre l'autre. Je l'aide à enlever son haut, et je gémis longuement lorsque son torse se repose sur le mien. Sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur m'entourant, son souffle dans mon cou … toutes ces sensations délicieuses me font perdre la tête. Il me mordille le cou, me le lèche, et je ne me retiens pas de gémir. Un cri m'échappe même lorsqu'il mordille la peau de derrière mon oreille. Mon membre est douloureux dans sa prison de tissus. Et la bosse dans son pantalon me fait penser qu'il a le même problème que moi. Je passe mes jambes autour de son bassin et nos membres se serrent l'un comme l'autre. Je fais un mouvement circulaire du bassin et nous gémissons de concert. Après quelques autres mouvements de bassins, nos mouvements deviennent désordonnés. Tout n'est que sensations. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de plaisir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est trop bon. Je ne sais combien de temps durent nos mouvements mais le plaisir ultime vient avec notre jouissance. Harry s'affale sur moi et je me sens protégé, ainsi, dans ses bras, avec son souffle dans mon cou. Il me regarde alors dans les yeux et, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, il me dit:

« Je t'aime Drago. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Mes yeux papillonnent et je me réveille enfin. La lumière de la pièce est atténuée par des rideaux donc je ne suis pas ébloui. Me rendant compte que mon bonheur n'était qu'un rêve, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Pourquoi donc espérer vivre un jour mes rêves alors que je sais que cet amour n'est qu'une chimère. Harry Potter, aimer Drago Malfoy? Qu'elle blague!

Pompresh arrive, et je n'ai toujours pas cessé de pleurer. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tout s'enchaine très vite. Pompresh me fait tout un tas d'examens compliqués puis me dit finalement que je n'ai absolument rien et que je pourrai sortir le lendemain. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup, mais je la comprend. Maintenant je n'ai rien! Plus de mal à la tête et c'est un certain soulagement. Mais cette douleur soudaine est loin d'être normale, et ne pas en connaître la provenance l'inquiète d'autant plus. Mais moi, je ne suis pas inquiet. Je suis même plutôt lasse. À quoi bon, de toutes façons. Mes larmes se sèchent et je ne pense qu'à une chose: m'endormir et rêver encore et encore de mon beau brun.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Blaise et Théo arrivent quelques heures plus tard. Théo reste et restera une vraie mère poule! Il me couve comme pas possible. Je suis hébété d'apprendre que j'ai dormi tout le week-end et que l'on est déjà dimanche soir. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas aller en cour demain mais mes amis se font mettre à la porte par Pompresh. Elle a dit que je pourrai sortir demain, oui, mais je devais encore passer ma nuit dans la chambre blanche. Quel calvaire!


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

La nuit à l'infirmerie m'a semblé affreusement longue. En plus, comme j'avais dormis pendant tout le week-end, je n'arrivais qu'à somnoler. Alors imaginez l'état dans lequel je suis ce matin. Je suis crevé et j'ai des idées noires pleins la tête. J'ai l'impression que je pourrai fondre en larmes dans l'instant. Je regrette même d'être un

homme et non une femme. Au moins, Harry me regarderait. Ce ne serait pas de l'amour mais je pourrai capter son attention le temps d'une nuit. Pourtant, c'est pas comme si je demandais grand chose. Je m'en fous si je ne suis qu'un plan cul de plus pour lui... non, c'est faux. Je voudrai être tellement plus pour lui.

Je soupire d'exaspération. Je suis lamentable. Même si j'étais une femme, il ne voudrait pas d'une larve comme moi. J'ai gardé ma beauté d'antan mais je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. Et j'ai perdu du poids... beaucoup. Même s'il était gay, il ne pourrait pas s'intéresser à moi.

« Dray, on y va? »

Je sursaute et me retourne vers l'entrée. Blaise et Théo me fixent d'un air inquiet. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

« Tu pleures Dray. Ça va pas? »

Honteux, j'essuie rapidement les larmes sur mes joues. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elles coulaient. Mais pourquoi me cacher de toutes façons? C'est pas comme si c'était une surprise pour eux!

Après m'être reprit un instant, je dis:

« C'est bon. Ça va mieux. Allons-y. »

Je passe alors devant eux et sors de l'infirmerie avec un regard hautain. Mais je sais que je n'impressionne plus que les gamins qui ne me connaissent pas. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les premières heures de cour se sont passées sans incident. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très attentif. Je repense sans cesse à mon doux rêve avec Harry. Je pousse un soupir désespéré. Nous marchons dans les couloirs et Blaise et Théo me semblent encore plus protecteurs qu'avant. En plus, je remarque que Thomas et Finnigan m'encadrent avec eux. Rien d'étonnant à cela quand on sait que nos rapports se sont grandement améliorés depuis la guerre.

Le repas passe rapidement. Je ne cherche même pas à regarder Harry, de peur de fondre en larme rien qu'en voyant sa jolie bouche collée à celle de sa conquête du jour.

La vie me semble vide, sans attraits. Je suis désespéré.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Blaise et Théo se positionnent autour de moi afin d'éloigner mes fans un peu trop collant, dont Deber fait bien évidemment partit. Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je ne fais pas attention à l'agitation qui m'entoure. Je continue à marcher vers la salle de notre prochain cour, le visage haut et les yeux lointains.

Soudain j'entends:

« Drago! Attend! »

Ayant reconnu la voix de mon amour, je me stoppe illico et me retourne vers lui.

« Harry? Qu'y a t-il? »

« Tu me manquais, je voulais te voir. C'est normal, non? »

Les yeux écarquillés, je le vois s'approcher de moi et se glisser derrière mon dos pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il mordille mon oreille et les sensations exquises qui en découlent me persuadent que je suis bien réveillé cette fois-ci.

Blaise et Théo sont stupéfaits mais ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que nous regarder. Ils font déjà une barrière humaine avec Thomas et Finnigan pour nous séparer de mes fans et des siens qui, indignés, sont près à se jeter sur nous. Emporté par la sensation de la bouche du beau brun contre mon oreille, je ne fais même pas attention au nombre impressionnant de mes fans. Il n'existe plus que lui pour moi.

« Que se passe-t-il ici? »

Le professeur Lupin encadré de Severus me lance un regard inquiet. Analysant rapidement la situation, Lupin me dit de l'accompagner dans son bureau.

Alors que je me décolle de lui pour partir, Harry m'attrape le poignet et me chuchote:

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long. Tu me manques déjà, mon ange. »

Il me caresse le bas du dos en me poussant doucement vers son « oncle ». Je sais que je rougis fortement mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Je suis tellement heureux que je me retiens de pleurer d'émotion.

Mais mon bonheur est de courte durée. Une fois entrés dans son bureau, Lupin nous invite à nous assoir et nous offre un thé. Il ne pousse pas le vice à nous proposer un bonbon au citron mais une assiette de gâteaux au chocolat apparait devant nous.

« Je vous laisse seuls quelques instants. Je vais appeler Madame Pompresh pour que cette histoire soit mise au clair. »

Severus et moi dégustons alors les délicieux gâteaux. Son air sombre et inquiet devrait m'interpeller, mais je suis encore sur mon petit nuage. Il m'a appelé « mon ange ». Il m'a serré dans ses bras...

Puis le cauchemars commence. Lupin et Pompresh entrent dans le bureau. L'infirmière semble mal-à-l'aise et inquiète. Et je me rends enfin compte que Lupin et Severus sont soucieux également. Une chaise apparait magiquement à mes côtés et Pompresh s'y installe. Lupin prend place derrière le bureau directorial. Son air sérieux me fait me tenir sur mes gardes.

« Drago... hum.. Je pense que tu t'en ai rendu compte... enfin.. »

Il inspire doucement et regarde son amant pour se donner courage. Puis, il plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Bien. Les gens agissent différemment autour de toi. »

La surprise doit se voir sur mon visage car Seveus me demande, les yeux écarquillés:

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué l'émeute que tu as provoqué dans le couloir? »

Je rougis fortement alors que je chuchote, gêné :

« Non. Il y avait Harry .. »

M'ayant entendu, les trois adultes me regardent tristement. Lupin reprend:

« Drago, depuis ce matin tu attires une grande partie des élèves. Un peu comme un aimant, tu vois? D'ailleurs, tu attires même certains professeurs. »

Mon cerveau a du mal à analyser la nouvelle. Devant mon air perdu, Severus précise:

« En fait, on s'est rendu compte que ce phénomène ne touchait que les personnes qui n'étaient pas déjà amoureuse. Mais, pas une petite amourette. Le grand amour. »

Il jette alors un regard à Lupin qui rougit fortement sous le regard tendre de Pompresh.

Mais moi, je ne vois plus rien. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes. Quel idiot. Dire que je pensais sincèrement que je pouvais lui plaire. La gorge nouée, je demande faiblement:

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai? »

Pompresh me regarde avec pitié et me dit:

« Pour le moment, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Il faut que tu réintègre l'infirmerie pour que je te fasse différents examens. Dans notre monde, tant de phénomènes peuvent changer ainsi l'environnement d'une personne. Ça peut être une allergie, une maladie, une piqure d'insecte magique... ou tant d'autres choses! »

Devant ma détresse, Lupin et Pompresh s'éclipsent pour me laisser seul avec mon parrain. Je me réfugie alors dans ses bras pour fondre en larmes.

« Il m'avait appeler son ange. Et il m'avait prit dans ses bras. Il m'a dit que je lui avais manqué. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de cette saleté de truc. Je suis un imbécile. J'y ai vraiment cru en plus. C'est pas juste. J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux, c'est ça? »

Severus me berce en silence, me caressant les cheveux, comme si je suis un enfant. Et moi, je continue à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps à cause de ce faux-espoir et de cet amour qui ne sera jamais réciproque. Je m'endors au bout d'un moment, trop épuisé d'avoir pleurer. Pourtant, je commence à avoir l'habitude de pleurer à cause de Harry.


	7. Chapter 4

Voici la suite pour Noël. Et je m'excuse car il est très court et que la suite n'arrivera pas tout dessuite ^^ Je vais d'abord finir Semblables Opposés pour me consacrer uniquement à Paris et Une étrange maladie.  Mais promis, cette fiction sera finie!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

Joyeux noël et bonnes fêtes à tous!

**Chapitre 4:**

Je retiens mes larmes comme je le peux. C'est toujours la même chose quand je viens ici. Mais d'un autre côté, ça me fais du bien de voir mes parents. Je souris tristement quand mon père fais un « bisous » sur la bouche à maman. Elle glousse et rougit comme une petite fille. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils sont, deux enfants prisonniers dans des corps d'adultes.

« T'es triste Drago? Pourquoi que t'es triste? »

Je souris à maman:

« Mais je ne suis pas triste Nagi. Ça me fais très plaisir de vous voir tous les deux! »

« Tu fais un puzzle avec nous? »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ... »

Mon père fait une moue boudeuse.

« Mais euuuu!!! »

« D'accord, d'accord! Ne boude plus Luce! »

Mes parents m'adressent tous deux de grands sourires. Ça me fait plaisir au fond. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'eux et je le regrette. Je m'assois à leurs côtés dans cette chambre d'enfant qui a remplacé la cellule d'Azkaban. Un épais et moelleux tapis vert est sur le sol ce qui nous permet de marcher pieds nus. Sur les murs, des dessins d'enfants, des posters de dessins animés sorciers (la nouvelle mode dans le monde magique) et des auto-collants magiques qui scintillent et changent de couleurs au grès du temps.

Je souris à ma mère. Elle est magnifique avec sa jolie robe rose et ses couettes. Elle porte le collier en perle que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire et qu'elle adore.

Papa porte un pantalon en toile noir et une chemise bleu ciel. C'est sa couleur préférée. Je viens de l'apprendre. J'aurai aimé le savoir avant. J'ai toujours cru que c'était le vert ce qui prouve à quel point je le connaissais mal avant.

Nous jouons ensembles pendant deux heures. Cette après-midi avec eux m'a au moins permis de m'évader un peu. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que le professeur Lupin m'a autorisé à quitter Poudlard un moment. Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure du retour. J'embrasse mes parents et maman me serre fort contre elle.

« Tu reviens vite jouer avec nous, hein Drago??? »

« Oui mon cœur. Je reviens très vite. »

Un dernier baiser et je les quitte. Le trajet de retour se passe trop vite à mon goût.

J'entre dans le parc de Poudlard, la mort dans l'âme. Les portes d'entrée s'ouvrent en grand et Harry m'accueille avec son habituel sourire. Il est magnifique, comme d'habitude. Sa chemise verte sous sa robe de sorcier fait ressortir ses sublimes yeux verts. J'ai l'impression que son sourire illumine tout le hall et c'est à moi qu'il est adressé. Mon cœur me fait mal et je retiens difficilement mes larmes. Je passe à côté de lui sans faire attention à ses appels. Heureusement, Blaise et Théo arrivent et le gardent loin de moi. Si ils n'étaient pas là, j'aurai cédé depuis longtemps. Mais je dois me souvenir qu'il ne m'aime pas. C'est cette maladie qui le rend comme ça. Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé et il ne m'aimera jamais. Je sais qu'il m'en voudra à mort quand il reprendra ses esprits. Et si je m'attache trop à cet Harry qui est fous de moi, je ne pourrai plus vivre quand le vrai Harry refera surface.

Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai envie de rien. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre, laissant mes meilleurs amis s'occuper de mon amour. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je ferme les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Je me laisse enfin aller et je pleure. Je pleure pour ma mère, si froide et qui est devenue si adorable. Je pleure pour mon père si fier et maintenant si diminué. Je pleure pour ma vie si vide et triste. Et je pleure pour mon amour qui n'est partagé qu'à cause d'une erreur de la nature.


	8. Chapter 5

Voici la suite, je sais que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou vos conseils.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 5**

Nous sommes mardi matin et Blaise et Théo se préparent pour le cour de métamorphose théorique. Moi, je dois rester dans la chambre sur ordre du Directeur. Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui provoque cette attirance, je dois rester ici. Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer. Et, sans rien pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'ai peur de broyer du noir en permanence.

« Bon, nous on doit y aller.

-Bonne journée à tous les deux.

-Nous viendrons te voir à midi. Je t'apporterai des livres. Je peux aussi demander au professeur Snape si on peut manger avec toi ici.

-Merci Théo. »

Quand je disais que mon petit brun était une vraie mère poule... mais je ne m'en plains pas. Même si je ne leur dis pas, leur présence à tous les deux me fait du bien. Blaise me donne une tape sur l'épaule et Théo pose un baiser sur mon front. Il sait que je ne râlerai pas car je suis trop triste pour le faire. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et ils ne sont déjà plus là.

Je regarde autour de moi mais rien ne m'inspire. De toute façon, je suis las. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en serrant mon oreiller contre mon torse. Mon altitude n'est pas Malfoyenne? Je m'en fous...

Des larmes de douleur coulent sur mes joues quand je pense que je ne verrai pas Harry pendant un certain temps. J'en viens même à me dire que je me moque que son amour ne soit pas réel. Je l'aime assez pour deux, non? J'espère presque que les professeurs ne trouvent pas de solution, afin que mon brun m'aime pour toujours. Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Pour lui et pour les autres.

Hermione m'a dit que beaucoup de couples s'étaient séparés depuis que j'ai cette chose (maladie, allergie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre). En effet, seuls les vrais couples, les personnes qui s'aiment vraiment, ne ressentent pas les effets d'attraction. Pour rire, Blaise m'a dit que j'étais un vrai révélateur d'amour. Ça me fait encore sourire. Je suis heureux pour Blaise, Théo et Hermione. Leurs couples ont tenu, ça veut dire qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux. C'est mièvre, mais j'aimerai être à leur place.

J'essuie mes larmes et m'endors presque dessuite. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La porte s'ouvre. Je me tourne vers les arrivants et je cache tant bien que mal ma surprise à la vue d'Hermione. Sans prendre en compte mon regard noir, elle me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote:

« Je suis si désolée pour toi. J'espère que tu iras vite mieux! »

Elle me lâche et je pose mes lunettes de repos sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris?

-Rien. »

Je ferme mon cahier et le range avec mon matériel d'écriture dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Malgré l'air consterné de Blaise, je lance un sort de protection de mon cru sur ma cachette afin qu'il ne fouille pas dans mes affaires. Je n'ai pas envi qu'il tombe sur mon journal intime, et c'est normal.

Hermione sort sa baguette et fait apparaître une table et quatre chaises.

« Remus nous fait emmener des plats. Donc on mange avec toi. Il sait que ce n'est pas facile d'être tout seul... »

Mon amie continue de parler dans le vide. Je l'adore, mais je n'aime pas quand on parle pour ne rien dire. Sauf quand c'est moi qui le fait bien sur. Mais moi je suis un Malfoy, c'est pas pareil. Même si porter ce nom, ce n'est pas franchement classe depuis la guerre.

Des plats apparaissent magiquement sur la table. C'est vrai que, depuis qu'ils ont un vrai salaire, Hermione fait souvent appel à eux. D'ailleurs, la S.A.L.E ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée. Elle a de nombreux adhérents, notre jeune directrice. Maintenant, les elfes de maison ont le droit aux congés payés, ils ont des possibilités d'ascension sociale avec le salaire qui va avec, et ils ont même une couverture sociale. Maintenant, pour embaucher un elfe, c'est un vrai calvaire. Il faut faire une demande au service de gestion du travail des elfes, lire les CV, … Et les elfes sont totalement perdus dans ce système. Enfin, ils s'habitueront.

Nous nous mettons tous à table et je mange du bout des lèvres en écoutant la conversation d'Hermione et Théo.

« Comment se passe la création du service d'aide à l'emploi des créatures magiques?

-Oh! Ça avance. Je veux fusionner le service de gestion de l'emploi des elfes avec le S.A.E.C.M pour que ce soit plus facile à gérer.

-La gazette en parle beaucoup en ce moment.

-Oui, c'est parce qu'on a de plus en plus d'adhérent! Le magenmagot a été obligé de voter une subvention. Je suis contente! »

Son enthousiasme me fait sourire. Surtout qu'elle ne parle pas de Harry pour ne pas me faire de peine. Mais je sais très bien que si la S.A.L.E a tellement d'adhérents, c'est uniquement parce que mon brun en fait la pub et qu'il en est membre.

Après une bouchée de tourte aux épinards, Théo reprend:

« Et tu as trouvé un nom pour l'association? Tu voulais le changer maintenant que les elfes sont libres, non?

-Oui, en effet. J'ai pensé à l'A.I.C.M. L'aide à l'intégration des créatures magiques. Qu'en pensez-vous tous les trois?

-Moi j'aime bien.

-Moi aussi.

-Ouais, c'est bien. »

Le repas se finit quelques instants plus tard et mes amis doivent de rendre en histoire de la magie. Ils me passent des livres pour que je m'occupe en leur absence et partent en discutant. Ils se demandent ce qu'ils feront pour l'histoire de la magie pratique. Et moi aussi je me le demande. Ça fait même plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas été aussi curieux.

Mais je me demande surtout si Harry ira en cour lui aussi. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi en ce moment ou cette saleté d'attraction ne marche que lorsque je suis prêt de lui? Je soupire et plonge sous mes draps après avoir prit un roman d'aventure qu'Hermione m'a laissé. L'histoire est passionnante. C'est un roman d'aventure qui raconte l'histoire d'un lord vampire à la recherche de son calice. Mais malgré mon intérêt, je m'endors rapidement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Drago, Drago... réveille toi. »

Je me sens bouger par quelqu'un. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'ouvrir. La lassitude me donne envie de rester au lit mais la voix grave continue de m'appeler.

« Allé Drago! Réveille toi!

-Hummm... »

Je me frotte les yeux et ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de mon parrain. Mon cœur bat alors à cent à l'heure. D'un côté, j'espère pouvoir sortir de cette chambre et que la malédiction soit finie. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai profondément peur qu'Harry ne m'aime plus.

D'une voix faible, je lui demande:

« Tu sais ce que j'ai? Tu as trouvé un remède?

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as. Je penche pour une allergie mais rien n'est sur. J'ai fait une potion qui pourrait interrompre les effets. Je pense sincèrement que tout ira bien quand tu auras bu cette potion.

-Humm... »

Il m'aide à me redresser et je m'assois contre la tête de lit. Mort de trouille intérieurement, j'accepte la fiole que me tend Severus. Je prend une forte inspiration et je bois d'une seule gorgée. Le liquide me brule la gorge et je tousse un moment avant de me calmer.

Rien ne me semble différent. Je lance un regard perdu à mon protecteur et celui-ci me sourit de manière rassurante.

« Sortons pour voir si ça a marché. »

J'ai la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Je me contente donc d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Prépare toi, je t'attend. »

Je me lève lentement et m'enferme dans la salle de bain avec quelques affaires. M'empêchant de pleurer, je prend une douche rapide, me brosse les dents et m'habille d'un pantalon à pince et d'une chemise, noirs tous les deux. Ça fait un peu enterrement, mais je m'en moque. J'ai le cœur trop serré.

Quand je sorts de la salle de bain, Sev ne me reproche même pas le temps que j'ai passé à me préparer. Il sait que c'est une épreuve difficile pour moi.

« Allons-y. »

Je le suis hors de la chambre. Pendant de longues minutes, nous naviguons dans les couloirs sans que je n'attire personne. Je sais que Severus est fier de lui et de sa potion. Mais moi, j'ai toujours la gorge serrée. Comme nous sommes samedi, tous les élèves de 7ème année se préparent à aller à Prés-au-lard puisque, depuis la fin de la guerre, les élèves majeurs peuvent s'y rendre tous les week-end.

Alors qu'on se dirige vers les grandes portes, mon cœur cesse de battre un instant. Harry passe à côté de moi en courant en appelant ses amis. Il ne m'a pas regardé. Je pense qu'il n'a même pas fait attention à ma présence. Sev me prend par le bras et m'entraine dehors. Nous nous dirigeons vers le lac et je me rend alors compte que des larmes coulent sur mes joues en un flot continus. Je m'approche de l'eau et m'assois sur le sol, entourant mes genoux de mes bras. Mon parrain reste quelques pas derrière moi. Cela me rassure mais ne calme pas ma peine.

Nous restons ici pendant de longues minutes. Une demi-heure, peut être même une heure. Je ne sais pas si nous nous approchons de midi ou non. Épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement, j'essuie mes larmes et me lève lentement. Sans un mot, je passe à côté du professeur qui me suit. Mais il doit bientôt me protéger car une émeute se forme autour de moi. Perdu, je regarde les visages de mes admirateurs. Il n'y a pas de septième année. Ils sont tous au village sorcier.

Lupin arrive en courant avec d'autres professeurs et ils me ramènent dans ma chambre. J'entends les cris et les déclarations d'amour qui me sont adressées. Je me jette sur mon lit et enfouis mon visage dans mon coussin pour pleurer. Harry serait de nouveau amoureux de moi, mais j'avais eu la preuve un peu plus tôt que c'était un amour totalement artificiel.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lundi matin, Blaise et Théo attendent mon départ. Je finis de me préparer. Mes mains tremblent. Quatre aurors m'attendent à l'extérieur de la chambre. Quand je suis prêt, je dis « au revoir » à mes amis avant de sortir avec Severus et Lupin.

Les six hommes me protègent contre les émeutes. Le bruit me plonge dans une sorte de transe dont me sort un cri en particulier:

« Drago je t'aime! Attend moi mon amour! »

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues car je reconnais la voix du brun qui hante mes rêves. Severus et les aurors m'emmènent à Saint Mangouste pour trouver une solution à mon problème. Je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis samedi et et je sais que je ne le reverrai pas avant longtemps. L'esprit déconnecté, j'obéis sagement à mes gardes du corps, puis aux infirmières. Je suis isolé dans une chambre et seules les personnes profondément amoureuse, qui ne sont donc pas victime de cette attraction, ont le droit de m'approcher. Je me sens déjà seul et mon cœur est en miette. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?


	9. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite de ma fiction que est (de loin ^^'') la plus suivit sur . Merci à tous pour votre soutient! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Narcissa Potter:

Mais si, au contraire, je l'adore ^^ ça s'appelle l'amour vache! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!

Li-san:

C'est triste mais je te promets un magnifique Happy-end pour me faire pardonner! Bonne lecture!

Kochiko:

Je suis contente que tu l'aimes ^^ Merci pour ton soutiens et bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis assis sur mon lit et je regarde ma chambre d'un œil vide. Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis à l'hôpital et, malgré la gentillesse des personnes qui s'occupent de moi, je me sens toujours aussi mal.

Ma chambre a les murs peints en blanc. Il y a un lit une place aux draps blancs, un petit bureau en bois, une armoire juste assez grande pour contenir mes quelques affaires de rechange et une petite table de nuit avec un unique tiroir. Toutes mes affaires sont rangées dans l'armoire. Sur le bureau, une quantité astronomique de lettres et de cours s'empilent. Les lettres les plus importantes, celles d'Harry, sont rangées dans la table de chevet.

Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de cette pièce de peur de contaminer de nouvelles personnes. Le médecin qui s'occupe de moi est le docteur Thomas Ress. Un grand homme d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dix et taillé comme un dieu grec. Il est brun aux yeux bleus et a la peau légèrement halée.

J'ai donc été surpris quand il m'a présenté sa femme. Elle est charmante mais est loin d'être un top-model comme son mari. Elle est petite, moins d'un mètre soixante, et elle est assez ronde. Mais elle est aussi adorable que monsieur Ress, et ils doivent être amoureux car ils n'ont pas été « infectés ». Son charme vient de ses longues boucles blondes et de ses beaux yeux noisettes. Elle a, comme son mari, une quarantaine d'années.

Jenny Ress est une de mes trois infirmières. Avec elle, il y a Lisa, une petite rousse très timide qui m'apporte mes repas, et Mathilde, une grande brune très mince et tout le temps souriante qui m'apporte mon courrier et qui assiste Jenny lorsqu'elle me fait les piqures et les prises de sang.

J'appelle mes infirmières par leurs prénoms et une atmosphère confiante et chaleureuse s'est installée entre nous. Le Malfoy et le serpentard se sont enfouis très loin en moi. Je n'ai pas la force de me montrer froid et désagréable. Severus en est le premier surpris. Il est le seul à avoir le droit de me rendre visite.

En parlant du loup, mon parrain entre dans la chambre, accompagné de monsieur Ress. Severus a un air sombre et inquiet, comme d'habitude, alors que le grand homme est souriant.

« Bonjour Drago.

-Bonjour Severus. Monsieur Ress.

-Allons Drago, appelle moi Thomas! »

Il me le dit à chaque fois mais je suis incapable de laisser tomber la barrière du nom et du vouvoiement avec lui. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il doit m'impressionner, mais je ne l'avouerai pas sous la torture!

« Nous avons les résultats des examens de ton flux magique. »

Mon cœur s'accélère.

« Et? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? »

Severus soupire.

« Non, absolument rien. C'est à n'y rien comprendre... »

Monsieur Ress me sourit, confiant.

« Mais nous savons déjà que ce n'est ni une allergie, ni la maladie de passion. »

Il développe devant mon regard interrogateur.

« Tous les tests sur les agents allergiques ont été négatifs. Et si c'était la maladie de la passion, les personnes ne seraient amoureuse de toi que pendant ta présence. Hors, tu reçois toujours des lettres d'amours. Donc l'attraction continue même durant ton absence.

-C'est vrai. Et le comportement des malades et des médecins nous a montré que le premier contact visuel suffit pour que les gens soient infectés. »

Je ferme les yeux. C'est toujours aussi dur de l'entendre.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce mot Drago. Mais le terme qui se rapproche le plus de cette état est bien une infection. Mais, comme elle ne se propage pas d'une personne à l'autre, on ne peut pas parler d'épidémie. C'est vraiment déstabilisant!

-Oui, on n'a jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène! »

Je regarde les deux hommes et leur demande:

« Que faut-il faire alors? Je vais rester isolé toute ma vie?

-Non, il faut que tu gardes confiance. On va refaire les tests sur ton flux magique. Tu n'as rien dans le sang, tu n'as pas de microbes particuliers, tu n'as pas été piqué ou mordu par une créature magique... si ta magie propre n'explique pas cette situation, nous devrons peut être chercher vers ton cerveau. »

Je suis surpris par ce dernier point. Le docteur s'explique:

« Ton amour pour Harry Potter a peut être déclenché une réaction dans ton cerveau. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais certaines personnes peuvent développer des capacités extraordinaires devant certaines situations. Peut être que ton corps a fait en sorte que monsieur Potter tombe amoureux de toi. Malheureusement, cela a aussi fait effet à d'autres personnes.

-Un peu comme les Velanes?

-Oui, c'est ça. »

Un soupir m'échappe.

« Très bien, continuons les examens alors. Mais j'aimerai bien me reposer maintenant.

-D'accord. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

-Et moi demain. Au revoir Drago.

-A demain Severus. »

Dès que les hommes sortent de la chambre, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Le calvaire n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

J'ai les yeux fermés. Une main caresse mes cheveux. Je suis allongé contre un torse musclé. Je suis tellement bien en ce moment...

« Tu es réveillé mon ange? »

Je ne répond pas. Je pose des baisers papillon sur ce torse de rêve. Je descend jusqu'à un téton que je suçote. Un gémissement discret retentit et je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. Un baiser est posé dans mes cheveux et un sourire heureux s'étend sur mes lèvres.

« J'aimerai que ce moment ne finisse jamais...

-Moi aussi. On est tellement bien ici, tous les deux.

-Oui. »

Je relève mon visage et tombe sur les magnifiques yeux verts de mon amour. Je pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime Drago. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Je me réveille difficilement. Mon rêve était si beau que j'aurai aimé y rester encore un peu. Mais une chouette mécontente tape sur ma vitre. Je soupire. Lorsque ce n'est pas Mathilde qui m'apporte le courrier envoyé à Saint-Mangouste, c'est des chouettes plus téméraires les unes que les autres qui viennent me harceler au saut du lit.

Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je vois l'animal blanc comme la neige. Tendrement, je lui enlève son fardeau et lui donne à manger. C'est la seule à avoir droit à ce traitement de ma part.

« Bonjour Hedwige. Tu as fait un bon voyage ma belle? »

Elle me mordille le doigt affectueusement. Comme à son habitude, elle ne traine pas et me quitte quelques instants après.

Je retourne sur mon lit, serrant tendrement la lettre dans mon poing. Je m'assieds contre la tête de lit et ouvre délicatement le courrier. Le papier a un grain magnifique. C'est toujours le même. Harry m'a écrit au début qu'il avait acheté ce papier pour moi. L'écriture est soignée. L'encre et la plume me sont également dédiés. On voit qu'il fait des efforts et cela me fait autant plaisir que ça me fait souffrir.

« _Cher amour_

_Encore une journée où tu es loin de moi. Ma douleur est lancinante mais je reste courageux car je sais que nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Le professeur Snape était inquiet hier soir. J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. Je ne pourrai te survivre, moi que l'on appelle le survivant. Je me meurs loin de toi, et je souffre d'être dans l'ignorance. Tu n'as certainement pas le droit de me répondre et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. _

_Je continue à te prendre sérieusement les cours. Les professeurs sont étonnés de ma participation et de ma discipline. Hermione est fière de moi mais elle est inquiète. Elle sait que tu me manques et que c'est douloureux pour moi. Heureusement qu'elle et Ron m'aident à surmonter cette épreuve._

_Tes amis, Blaise et Théodore sont inquiets eux aussi. Tu dois beaucoup leur manquer. Et je ne te parles même pas du vide chez les Serpentards. Mais je suis heureux de l'air dépité de cette peste de Deber! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'elle te colle ainsi mais j'ai souvent envie de la frapper. Je ne le fais pas car je sais que tu es contre la violence physique. Tu préfères la détruire psychologiquement et tu as raison. Je me languis de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle se rendra compte de notre amour. _

_Tu me manques tellement. La vie est bien fade à Poudlard sans toi. _

_Je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui. Je t'enverrai une nouvelle lettre demain. Et, comme on attaque une nouvelle semaine, je recommencerai à t'envoyer les cours de la journée. J'espère que tu as profité du week-end pour te reposer! _

_À bientôt mon amour. _

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Harry »_

Je serre contre moi la lettre pendant de nombreuses minutes. Tout ce qu'il fait pour moi me fait immensément plaisir. Mais je ne dois pas être aveuglé par ses efforts car son amour pour moi est factice. Et c'est cela qui me fait le plus souffrir...


	10. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolée pour mon retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger pour hier soir. Mais voici donc un chapitre, qui vous plaira je l'espère. Je ne posterai plus qu'un chapitre tous les quinze jours car j'ai commencé un nouvel OS et que j'écris aussi Paris en même temps ^^

Donc bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Li-san: **

Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ Est-ce qu'ils vont trouver ce qu'il a? Mystère... Voici la suite. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 7**

Quelque chose me réveille en sursaut. Grognant, je m'enfouis sous mes couvertures. Mais le bruit persiste et m'empêche de me rendormir. Las, je sors ma baguette et lance un « Tempus » chuchoté. Il est sept heures du matin et nous sommes un mercredi. Cela fait trois semaines que je suis à Saint-Mangouste.

Le bruit persiste. On dirait des coups contre la vitre. Regardant à nouveau l'heure, je me lève brusquement. Un sourire un peu idiot nait sur mon visage lorsque je vois une chouette blanche au regard courroucé.

« Hedwige! »

Je me précipite pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre et elle vole jusqu'à mon bureau. Je m'approche et elle me tourne le dos pour montrer son mécontentement. Avec un sourire d'excuse, je lui dis:

« Je suis désolé ma belle. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du matin. Si je pouvais lui répondre, je dirai à Harry de ne pas t'envoyer si tôt. Mais tu sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Mais yeux se baissent. Mon moral est retombé à zéro maintenant que je me rappelle ma condition. Sentant mon mal-être, Hedwige se retourne et me mordille le doigt pour me consoler. Je retiens mes larmes et la caresse.

Après ce moment de complicité avec ma nouvelle et précieuse amie à plumes, je récupère le précieux présent. Plusieurs feuilles de cours sont enroulés dans une lettre plus longue. Tous les cours de hier sont soigneusement écris par Harry. Je les pose sur un côté de mon bureau et je déplie le dernier parchemin.

« _ Mon cher amour,_

_Comme tous les matins, je me lève tôt pour t'envoyer les cours de la veille. Je les ai relus hier soir pour être sur qu'ils soient lisibles. Mais ne crois pas que je manque de sommeil. Il me semble que je ne pourrai retrouver le repos que lorsque je serai dans tes bras. Donc oui, le sommeil me fuit. Mais mes notes se sont fortement améliorées grâce à toi._ _Si je réussis mes Aspics, je ne le devrai qu'à toi. Et je te dois déjà tant de chose mon ange. _

_Pour les cours, tu verras, il n'y a pas vraiment de notions difficiles. Enfin, à part pour la divination mais c'est une matière que je maitrise très mal! J'espère que mes notes te permettent de rattraper ton retard. _

_Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de toi. J'espère que tu vas bien. Te languis-tu de moi? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, et j'attends avec impatience le moment de nos retrouvailles. _

_Un fan club a vu le jour en ton honneur à Poudlard. Comme je suis ton plus grand admirateur, on m'a demandé d'en être le président. J'ai bien sur accepté. Tout est mis en œuvre pour que ton retour se passe du mieux possible. Mais je ne te dis rien de plus. Je veux que tu le découvres par toi-même. _

_Dans ma dernière lettre, je te parlais de la nouvelle association d'Hermione. Tu seras surement heureux de savoir que sa demande de subvention a été accordée par le ministre de la magie. Les créatures magiques ont désormais une chance de s'intégrer à notre monde. J'en suis très heureux! Et je sais que, avec ton amour pour notre monde, tu es heureux toi aussi de cette nouvelle. Et si tu voyais Hermione! Elle est toute excitée. C'est assez marrant en fait! Ron a du mal à la suivre._

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je touche à tes chers Serpentards. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir respecté tes désirs. En effet, je n'ai pas pu supporter l'hystérie de Deber quand elle a apprit que j'étais le président de ton fan-club. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai teins ses cheveux en rouge et or. Je sais que c'est bas comme vengeance, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'espère que tu me le pardonneras! _

_J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Blaise et Théodore. Même si on s'entend plutôt bien depuis la guerre, j'aime encore plus parler avec eux maintenant car ça me rapproche de toi. J'espère que tu apprécie mes efforts et, si ça ne suffit pas, je suis prêt à faire plus. Si seulement tu pouvais me répondre pour que je sache quoi faire pour te contenter. _

_Je vais te laisser mon amour. Je dois me préparer pour les cours et confier cette lettre à Hedwige avant d'aller manger. Elle est mon seul lien avec toi et elle m'est plus précieuse encore. _

_Je t'aime mon ange. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. J'espère que nous nous retrouverons bientôt. À demain._

_Ton Harry »_

Maintenant habitué, je ne verse pas de larme. Je sais que l'amour d'Harry n'est pas réel. Et toutes les lettres de mes fans me renforcent dans mes convictions. Même si cela me fait souffrir, je me fais peu à peu une raison. Il ne sera jamais à moi. Ce rêve n'était qu'une illusion.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Je suis allongé sur un lit d'opérations magiques et le docteur Ress pointe sa baguette sur mon crâne. Il m'endort d'un sort informulé.

Plusieurs heures après, je me réveille. Je suis un peu ensuqué mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer les airs sombres de Severus, du docteur Ress et de sa femme. Un peu plus réveillé, je me relève et m'adosse à la tête de lit.

« Qu'y-a t-il? Qu'est-ce que mon cerveau vous a apprit? »

Severus pose sa main sur mon épaule et Jenny Ress me prend la main.

« Je n'ai rien appris.

-Rien? »

Il acquiesce. Mes yeux se baissent et les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

« Mais alors! Vous m'avez fait tous les tests possibles et imaginables. Si je n'ai rien, je ne devrais pas attirer les gens ainsi! Je ne comprend pas.

-Nous non plus Drago.

-Et ce n'est même pas le plus grave. »

Inquiet, je me tourne vers mon parrain.

« Quoi? Que se passe t-il?

-A la fin de la guerre, les hôpitaux magiques et moldus ont été débordés par les blessés. Il y a très peu de place à Saint-Mangouste. Et tous les examens que le docteur Ress a fait montre que tu n'as rien. D'après les nouvelles lois en vigueur pour éviter la surpopulation dans les hôpitaux, tu ne pourras pas rester ici.

-Mais je suis malade!

-Pas d'après les examens que je t'ai fait. Théoriquement, tu n'as absolument rien. »

Fatigué et déçu, je fond en larme dans les bras de Jenny.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors?

-Tu vas rester ici quelques jours encore. Je te prendrai encore du sang pour l'envoyer à des confrères. Je vais faire d'autres recherches. Des sorciers japonais étudient déjà ton cas. Je te promets de tout faire pour résoudre cette énigme.

-Merci docteur. »

Jenny et Thomas Ress me laisse avec Severus. Quand nous sommes seuls, il me prend dans ses bras. Cela est suffisamment rare pour me refaire pleurer. En fait, je ne fais que ça de mes journées, pleurer.

« Severus, je peux te demander quelque chose.

-Oui, bien sur. »

Je m'éloignes de ses bras et essuies mes larmes. Fièrement, du moins, avec le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, je me redresse et relève mon visage vers celui de mon père de substitution.

« Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici et je ne pourrais certainement pas aller voir mes parents de sitôt. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et je te le demande comme une faveur particulièrement importante. Peux-tu te rendre auprès de mes parents pour t'assurer qu'ils vont bien?

-Je le ferai.

-Merci. »

Après m'avoir serré l'épaule, il s'en va. Refusant de me laisser aller à nouveau, je sors de ma table de nuit la montre à gousset de mon père. La serrant contre moi, je me fais la promesse de ne plus pleurer. Enfin, plus autant.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Nous sommes mercredi soir et je lis un des romans fantastiques que Mathilde m'a prêté quand un coup contre la fenêtre me surprend. Voyant un hiboux roux, je m'approche de la fenêtre et lui ouvre. Je récupère la lettre qu'il me tend et je le laisse se reposer dans le coin que j'ai fait pour les hiboux.

Je m'attend à une lettre d'un de mes fans, je suis donc très surpris lorsque je vois une écriture que je connais très bien. En fait, il y a quatre feuilles, écrites chacune par une personne différente. La première est d'Hermione.

_« Très cher Draco, _

_Je suis inquiète car nous ne recevons pas de tes nouvelles ici. J'espère que tout va bien et que les docteurs trouveront vite ce que tu as! À Poudlard, rien n'a vraiment changé, si ce n'est le nombre de tes fans. Je me languis que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que tu puisses reprendre tes études rapidement. C'est que les aspics avancent à grand pas! _

_Sinon, j'ai une super nouvelle! Ma demande de subventions a été accordé par le ministre. Mon combat rassemble de plus en plus de monde. Je suis sure qu'un jour les créatures magiques auront autant de droits que nous!_

_Bon rétablissement et à très bientôt!_

_Hermione. »_

Je souris. Hermione ne changera jamais! Je passe alors à la lettre suivante et je suis surpris de lire la signature:

_« Malfoy,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire mais Hermione m'a demandé de te mettre un mot et, comme je ne peux rien refuser à ma Hermy, ben voilà. J'espère quand même que tu vas bien. Et que cette histoire va vite se finir parce que je ne reconnais plus mon meilleur ami. Et parce que Hermione est dingue à l'idée que tu pourrais rater tes Aspics. Elle est plus inquiète pour toi que pour moi, c'est pour te dire! _

_Bon, ben soignes-toi bien et à bientôt._

_Ron. »_

Je suis touché par ce mot. Même si je n'ai jamais été proche de Weasley, il reste le meilleur ami de l'homme que j'aime. Refusant de m'attarder sur le fait qu'il ne reconnaisse plus son meilleur ami, je range sa lettre avec celle d'Hermione et je passe à la suivante.

_« Coucou mon p'tit Dragon!_

_Et oui, moi aussi je t'écris. On fait un convoi commun pour réduire les frais de livraison. Non, je plaisante. Enfin, tu le sais qu'on ne paye pas de frais de livraison, hein?_

_Tu me manques frangin. J'espère que tu ne déprimes pas trop tout seul à Saint-Mangouste, même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions sur ton état. Je m'inquiète beaucoup, et tu sais que ce n'est pas de moi! _

_J'espère que tu reviendras rapidement avec nous. Je t'aime fort mon frère et je sais que toi aussi tu t'aimes alors reprend toi! À bientôt!_

_Ton Blaisou. »_

Je lève un sourcil vexé. Pourquoi tant de mièvreries? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça? Ne m'attardant pas plus sur une lettre qui me touche malgré moi, je passe à la dernière lettre.

_« Cher Draco,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que les médecins ont pu trouver une solution à ton problème. Tout va bien à Poudlard, même si c'est un peu bruyant. Blaise ne me laisse pas un moment à moi. Tu crois que c'est normal? Enfin, vivement que tu récupères ton lit pour qu'il se calme un peu. _

_A bientôt._

_Théodore. »_

Un sourire discret apparaît sur mes lèvres. Typiquement Théodorien. Je me languis de les revoir, même si je ne risque pas de dire qu'ils me manquent. Enfin, je ne suis pas sur que Weasley me manque vraiment mais bon...

Je pousse un soupir. La personne qui me manque le plus est bien sur Harry. Mais il ne faut plus que j'y pense. C'est ainsi...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lisa m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Des plateaux volent derrière elle. Elle me fait un grand sourire et me dit:

« Bon appétit Drago!

-Merci. »

Je lui fais un léger sourire et m'empare d'un des plateaux repas. J'entre dans ma chambre et y trouve Severus. Celui-ci est entrain d'afficher des dessins d'enfant qui me bouleversent.

« C'est les dessins de mes parents?

-Oui. Tu leur manques alors ils t'ont fait des dessins pour que tu ne les oublies pas. »

Je m'étais promis que je ne pleurerai plus mais c'est difficile.

« Ils vont bien?

-Oui. Ils sont même très heureux. »

Son regard est douloureux. Je sais à quel point il tient à mes parents. Même si il ne l'avouera jamais. Je pose mon plateau sur le bureau et lui fait le sourire le plus sincère possible.

« Tu partages mon repas Severus?

-Non, tu es trop mince. Il faut que tu manges! »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Même pas vrai! »

Il me sourit moqueusement. Je n'aime pas quand il ne me prend pas au sérieux comme ça. Quelque chose doit lui venir à l'esprit car il me demande, étonné:

« Mais tu peux sortir? Je croyais que tu étais confiné dans ta chambre! »

Je lui fais un sourire sincère. Mais seulement car je ne peux pas le retenir:

« Un docteur japonais a envoyé une sorte de remède au docteur Ress. Mais c'est un semi-remède.

-Un semi-remède?

-Oui. Les personnes qui ont été contaminées avant sont toujours attirées par moi. Mais je ne fais pas de nouvelles victimes.

-C'est déjà bien.

-Oui! Donc je peux sortir maintenant.

-Tant mieux. »

Nous nous sourions. Je ne suis pas guéris mais l'avenir s'annonce un peu moins sombre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Nous sommes jeudi et il est seize heures. Je lis la fin du livre de Mathilde pour éviter de penser à mon départ de Saint-Mangouste. En effet, je n'ai plus le droit de rester ici. Je ne suis pas assez « malade ». Je vais bientôt rentrer à Poudlard alors que mon problème n'est pas réglé. Même si je ne contamine plus d'autres personnes, tous les élèves de l'école ont été en contact avec moi. Et eux, ils ne sont pas guéris!

Ma lecture est interrompue par l'entrée précipitée de Jenny Ress.

« Je suis désolée Drago. Je ne peux pas leur interdire le passage.

-Qui ça? »

Je suis inquiet de son air paniqué. Elle est obligée de libérer le passage et Remus Lupin entre avec un air sombre sur le visage. Il est vite suivit par le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, et par Harry. Celui-ci tente de s'approcher de moi mais le directeur de Poudlard l'attrape par les épaules pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Cachant ma terreur et ma tristesse, je leur lance un regard hautain et leur demande froidement:

« Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs? »

Le ministre se racle la gorge.

« Monsieur Potter ici présent a eu l'honneur de me demander votre main. En tant que ministre de la magie, je la lui ai accordé. Nous venons donc régler certains détails. »

Je lui dis, d'un ton qui ferait frémir un iceberg:

« Comme mon consentement par exemple? »

Il me fait un sourire dangereux et me répond:

« Oh, cela est acquis j'en suis sur. D'autant plus que vos parents seraient ravis de cette alliance. Enfin, ils le seraient si ils n'étaient pas des enfants, n'est-ce pas? Et les enfants sont très fragiles. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, non? »

Lupin voit rouge:

« Vous n'êtes pas entrain de menacer un de mes élèves devant moi. N'est-ce pas Rufus?

-Bien sur que non. »

Le ministre est gêné. Les élections sont proches et il ne peut pas se permettre de se mettre Lupin à dos. Mais Harry est la personne la plus influente du monde magique aujourd'hui. Et, si il veut m'épouser, je sais qu'il y arrivera d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pour ça que, le plus fièrement possible malgré mon cœur brisé, je dis:

« J'accepte. Passons donc aux détails. »


	11. Chapter 8

Désolée pour ce retard! Je sais, c'est pas sérieux! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

réponse aux RAS:

**li-san:** Fou? Mais pourquoi? Harry est juste un peu malade ^^'' Merci pour ta review et voici la suite

**brigitte: **Aveugle? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! Bisous !

**Analia Black: **Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est finit? Mais on a encore pleins de bons moments à passer ensembles! Et je ne vais pas laisser Draco dans cette situation, le pauvre ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 8**

Fièrement, je resserre le col de ma cape de sorcier haute-couture. Mon cœur est douloureusement serré mais mon visage est impassible. Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer et, pour le moment, je tiens bien. Enfin, en public...

A mes côtés, mon fiancé est tout sourire. Alors que nous arrivons devant les grilles de Poudlard, il me tend la main avec un sourire charmeur:

« Puis-je vous accompagner à nos appartements? »

Lui jetant un regard hautain, j'accepte sa main et, loin d'être vexé par mon comportement, son sourire se fait plus intense. Pendant que nous traversons le parc de l'école, une haie humaine se forme autour de nous. Au premier rang, des dizaines de mes fans me regardent avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Étrangement, personne ne remet en cause mes fiançailles avec Harry. Les papiers officiels ont été signés à l'hôpital le lendemain de nos retrouvailles. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que j'ai pu négocier la libération de mes parents. Ils seront encore plongés dans l'enfance, mais ils pourront être auprès de moi.

Le beau brun était tellement heureux de notre future union qu'il m'a entrainé sur le chemin de traverse pour refaire ma garde robe et la sienne. J'ai passé un très bon moment et un rire m'a même échappé lorsqu'il a fait le pitre devant la ménagerie magique. Mais malgré tout, je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Je sais que mon amour est envouté, malade, et que cela peut changer à tout moment. Si je lui ouvre trop mon cœur, je serai encore plus détruit quand il me quittera.

Lupin et Severus nous rejoignent dans le hall. Le directeur me fait un sourire amical mais tendu.

« Tu vas bien Draco? Le docteur Ress t'a laissé sortir? »

Impassible, je lui répond:

« Oui. Des examens sont toujours en cours mais ma présence n'est plus nécessaire à Saint-Mangouste. »

Severus ancre ses yeux dans les miens pour m'apporter du réconfort.

« Vos amis vous attendent dans vos appartements. Monsieur Potter se fera un plaisir de vous y conduire.

-Bien sur! Viens Draco. »

Il me prend par la main et, après un sourire radieux à Lupin, il m'entraine dans les couloirs de l'école.

Le trajet me paraît à la fois trop long et trop court. Hermione se jette dans mes bras dès la porte franchie, sous les sourires des autres. Théodore, comme à son habitude, me salut chaleureusement mais avec le visage impassible. Blaise est beaucoup plus expansif et me décoiffe sous mes grognements furieux. Ron est gêné mais il me serre tout de même la main en me souhaitant un bon retour.

Je leur souris à tous, en gardant malgré tout mon air froid et hautain.

« Je suis de retour. »

Riant, le bonheur transpirant de tous les pores de sa peau, Harry me prend dans ses bras. J'essaye de ne pas lui montrer mes sentiments et je lui demande:

« Peux-tu me laisser me reposer? »

Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse et je lui dis:

« J'irai voir Lupin après pour qu'on mange ici tous ensembles. »

Il me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, tendrement.

« D'accord. À tout à l'heure. »

Ron sort derrière Harry et les trois autres me regardent gravement. Ils doivent comprendre que je suis loin d'être aussi heureux par cette union que ce que je le voudrais. J'aurai aimé que les sentiments du beau brun pour moi soient réels.

« A tout à l'heure. »

Ils sortent et je visite mes nouveaux appartements. Il y a trois pièces. La pièce principale est un grand salon. Il n'y a pas de cuisine mais une grande table permet de manger sur place. Je demanderai de quoi manger aux elfes de maison pour ce soir.

Nous avons également une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire immense et deux grands lavabos. Je sens qu'elle deviendra rapidement ma pièce préférée.

La chambre est verte et argent, en opposition à la salle de séjour qui est plutôt dans les rouges et dorés. Il y a deux grandes armoires qui sont séparées par un lit deux places. Je m'y allonge et je le trouve confortable. Refusant de penser à l'avenir, je m'endors profondément.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Après cette sieste qui m'a été très profitable, je me cache sous une épaisse cape noire pour me rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Le problème, c'est que cet accoutrement n'empêche pas l'attraction et je dois courir pour échapper à la meute lancée à ma poursuite.

« Chocolat noir. »

L'homme qui a donné le mot de passe m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine dans les escaliers magiques. L'entrée du bureau se ferme et je croise les yeux de mon parrain. Un soupir soulagé m'échappe.

« Tu es arrivé au bon moment.

-Oui. »

On se regarde et je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire à quel point je souffre de cette situation car il le voit dans mes yeux. Il me serre dans ses bras et me dit:

« Ça va s'arranger. Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution. »

Mais je sais que c'est faux. Du moins, rien n'empêchera mon mariage.

Nous arrivons dans le bureau de Lupin et le loup garou nous sourit gentiment.

« Vous voulez du thé et des petits chocolats? »

Un sourire crispé m'échappe. Tous les directeurs de Poudlard agissent-ils ainsi?

« Oui s'il-vous plait.

-Moi aussi. »

Ne se séparant pas de son sourire chaleureux, Lupin invoque trois tasses de thé bouillant et une assiette de chocolats.

Severus est le premier à prendre la parole.

« Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, mais avant tout, tu dois savoir quelque chose. »

Je lui fais signe de continuer. Il a l'air gêné, et c'est presque terrifiant de sa part.

« Voilà. Je pense que tu t'en doute mais ce sera officiel comme ça. Le professeur Lupin et moi, nous sommes ensembles. »

Ils rougissent tous les deux et je hausse un sourcil. Comme si ce n'était pas flagrant! Je leur dis quand même:

« Félicitations. »

Severus me fait un sourire crispé. Pourtant, mon ton n'était pas si moqueur, non?

Remus (puisqu'il est officiellement l'homme à mon parrain, je peux l'appeler ainsi!) ne se départit pas de son sourire rayonnant et, même si je ne le montre pas, je suis heureux pour Severus. Il le mérite vraiment.

Nous buvons tous notre thé, essayant d'éloigner la conversation difficile à venir. C'est Remus qui prend la parole en premier:

« Bien, ne tournons pas autour du pot. Harry t'a demandé en mariage.

-Oui.

-Il souhaite un mariage sorcier.

-Quoi? »

Je suis bouleversé.

« Mais pourquoi? »

Les deux amants se regardent tristement et mon parrain me répond:

« Parce que ainsi, ce mariage ne pourra jamais être brisé. Vous serez lié l'un à l'autre, même dans la mort. Et tu seras protégé contre les autres personnes contaminées.

-Ils ne seront plus attirés par moi?

-Nous ne le savons pas, mais il y a de grandes chances que ça agisse comme un répulsif sur eux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons. »

Ils me regardent tristement, même si Severus garde son air impassible.

« Très bien. »

Je prend un chocolat et le laisse fondre dans ma bouche avec plaisir. C'est bien meilleur que les bonbons au citron de Dumbledore.

« Où est-ce que le mariage se fera?

-Harry aimerai que la cérémonie se fasse à Poudlard qui est comme sa maison.

-Mais j'ai insisté pour que le repas se fasse au manoir Malfoy. »

Je suis étonné. En effet, le manoir a été confisqué par le ministère.

« Ils ont accepté?

-Oui. Et il te reviendra après la cérémonie. Harry n'ayant pas de maison liée par magie, le ministre est obligé d'accepter de vous laisser le manoir qui a encore des traces de ta magie.

-Et tes parents pourront y vivre. J'ai tout organisé. Ils seront transférés à Poudlard pour la cérémonie et les elfes de maison s'occuperont d'eux pendant ton absence. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tellement inattendu. Remus reprend:

« Tu dois tous ça à Harry. Pour que tu sois heureux, il est prêt à tout. Attend toi à un mariage magnifique!

-Son amour pour moi n'est pas réel.

-Peut être. Mais vous serez liés à vie et il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui. Je le lui rappellerai si nécessaire. »

J'acquiesce, même si je ne suis pas convaincu.

« Les autres détails du mariage seront décidés demain. Vous viendrez ici avec Harry. Le ministre sera bien sur présent.

-Bien sur. »

Mon sourire est ironique.

« Il payera pour ton malheur lorsque tu seras guérit. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Severus et Remus se regardent. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare. Un renversement politique?

« Professeur, est-il possible d'organiser un petit repas dans nos appartements pour ce soir?

-Oui, bien sur. Les elfes vous porteront ce qu'il faut.

-Merci. »

Je me lève et Severus suit le mouvement.

« Je te raccompagne. Il y a peut être une émeute devant le bureau. »

Il se dirige vers Remus et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« A ce soir. »

Je suis étonné. Depuis quand Severus est-il si démonstratif? D'un autre côté, cela me fait plaisir. Si il accepte de baisser sa garde devant moi, c'est que je suis vraiment important pour lui. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et un sourire chaleureux m'échappe. Remus sourit à son tour. Merlin que c'est poufsouffle!

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers mes appartements privés, où mon futur époux m'attend. Dans quelques jours, nous serons mariés. Je me demande comment il réagira quand il sera guérit de moi. Ce futur me terrifie mais je l'affronte d'un regard froid et hautain, tel le Malfoy que je suis.


	12. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc la suite de cette fiction qui as de plus en plus de lecteurs! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et votre soutient! Je pensais faire la période du mariage dans ce chapitre mais comme il était déjà long, j'ai préféré couper ici. Je pense que vous aimerez beaucoup le chapitre qui va suivre ^^ Il est en cours d'écriture et il devrait venir dans quinze jours. Au niveau de la publication, j'ai reprit les cours donc je ne sais pas encore avec qu'elle fréquence je pourrais écrire. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les quinze jours (toutes les semaines mais en alternance pour mes deux fictions). Je mets donc de côté le OS qui était prévu. Si j'ai plus de temps, j'essaierai de le finir pour les prochaines vacances mais je ne vous promets rien!

J'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

l**i-san**: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par s'arranger! Je suis une fan des happy-end. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Brigitte: **Ne t'en fais pas, ce mariage ne sera pas si désastreux! ^^ Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 9**

Je me dirige lentement vers les appartements que je partage avec Harry. Autour de moi, les gardes du corps que mon fiancé a engagé pour moi, repoussent les adolescents contaminés.

Les couloirs sont tous recouverts de draps aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Le château a prit des airs de fête. Les couloirs grouillent de monde. Il faut dire que toute la population sorcière a été invitée. Les journalistes se pressent autour des gardes du corps pour essayer d'avoir un de mes clichés. Je leur souris froidement. Autant qu'ils ne sachent pas que cette journée sera sans doute la pire de mon existence.

Car c'est ce soir que je me marie.

« Protégez la porte je vous pris. »

Le chef de la garde acquiesce. J'entre dans les appartements et les traversent pour accéder à ma chambre. Ce soir, elle ne sera plus la mienne. Car cette nuit était la dernière où nous faisions chambre à part avec Harry. Ce soir, il sera mon mari et nous dormirons à l'endroit qu'il a choisit pour la lune de miel.

J'entre dans ma chambre et je ferme à clé derrière moi. Je fond alors en larme, tombant à genoux sur le tapis. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains. La pression de la journée retombe et je me permets enfin de laisser tomber mes barrières.

Cela fait quinze jours que je suis fiancé à Harry. Il s'est montré adorable avec moi, supportant tous mes caprices et satisfaisant au mieux tous mes désirs. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me laisser aller. Et si je profitais juste, sans penser à l'avenir et aux conséquences? Après tout, j'ai toujours rêvé de ce mariage. Pourquoi gâcher ce jour qui devrait être le plus beau de ma vie?

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. La voix de mon futur époux me sort de ma torpeur:

« Draco? Tu vas bien?

-Oui. Oui ça va. »

Mais ma voix est trop faible et trop tremblante pour qu'il me croie.

« Chéri, tu pleures? Ouvres-moi, s'il-te-plait. »

J'essuie mes joues et essaie de me reprendre.

« C'est bon Harry. Je commence à me préparer en attendant Hermione et Théodore. Va rejoindre les Weasley. La cérémonie va vite arriver.

-Tu es sur que ça va?

-Oui. Vas-y!

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. »

Je chuchote un « moi aussi » douloureux. Je me redresse tant bien que mal. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois mes affaires rangées dans les différents coffres.

Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Je me regarde dans la glace avec un air blasé. Hors de question que je me marie avec cette tête là. Je me passe de l'eau fraiche sur le visage pour me reprendre. Je lance un « Tempus » et vois que j'ai encore un peu de temps avant que mes amis viennent pour m'aider. Je me jette presque littéralement dans l'immense baignoire. Je fais couler de l'eau presque bouillante et ajoute du savon à bulles parfumées et chantantes. J'ai pourtant toujours détesté cette immonde cadeau de ce crétin de Blaise. Des bulles chantantes! Heureusement, il m'en a offerte qui chante juste! Parce que celles avec lesquelles il se baigne chantent horriblement faux! Une vraie torture!

Je ferme les yeux et me détend en écoutant les centaines de petites bulles qui chantent « Oh happy day ». Pourtant, dans d'autres circonstances, cette chanson me taperait sur les nerfs. Mais aujourd'hui, que je le veuille ou non, c'est ma journée. Alors j'ai le droit d'être ridicule si je suis le seul à le savoir!

Je me détend. Mes pensées volent vers Harry. Et plus particulièrement vers notre nuit de noce qui approche à grands pas. J'ai une bouffée de chaleur et j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Il ne manquerait plus que j'en sois réduit à me masturber. Même si je ne peux pas nier que c'est souvent arrivé. Il faut dire que le brun m'inspire beaucoup.

Après m'être lavé le corps et les cheveux, je sors de l'eau. Un doux parfum de fruit flotte dans l'air et les bulles continuent leur cirque en attendant que je vide la baignoire. Je m'enroule dans un longue serviette blanche. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les longues serviettes douces et chaudes. Mais personne ne le sait et ne le saura jamais!

Je prend une serviette plus petite pour sécher mes cheveux . D'ailleurs, ceux-ci sont de plus en plus longs. Je les aurais bien coupé mais Harry m'a dit que c'est trop craquant. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça...

Une fois sec, je lance un evanesco sur l'eau et je sorts de la chambre. Le soudain silence, du à l'absence des bulles chantantes, me stresse un peu. J'ai besoin de tout, sauf de silence en ce moment. Heureusement, on cogne contre la porte.

« Entrez! »

Je cache mon étonnement en voyant Blaise apparaître avec mon costume de marié. Je hausse un sourcil et lui demande:

« Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devais pas aider pour la réception des invités? »

Mon ami me sourit de manière radieuse.

« Je savais que tu serais stressé si tu restais tout seul. Alors j'ai dit à Hermione et Théo que je t'apportais ta robe de mariée pendant qu'ils finissaient de se préparer. »

Je ferme les yeux d'agacement.

« Blaise! C'est un costume d'union sorcière pour homme. Il n'y a pas de mariée! »

Il éclate de rire et je le fusille du regard. Il dépose sur le lit la magnifique robe verte émeraude aux armoiries des Malfoy. Elle est accompagnée d'un pantalon en toile noire et d'une chemise en soie verte foncée.

Mon regard s'adoucit en voyant la robe de la couleur des yeux de mon amour. Et je jette un regard appréciateur au pantalon qui mettra très certainement mes longues jambes en valeur.

En me tournant vers Blaise, je remarque son air sérieux. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment car Blaise et sérieux dans la même phrase est absurde!

« Qu'y a t-il Blaise?

-Comment prends-tu cette situation? »

Je comprend alors qu'il est vraiment inquiet et cela me touche. Je laisse donc tomber mes barrières et lui fait un léger sourire.

« Ça va aller. J'aime Harry et je compte bien profiter de son corps avant qu'il m'abandonne. »

Mon sourire se fait douloureux mais j'essaye de garder un visage serein. Blaise s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« J'espère que tu seras heureux. Je serais toujours là, tu le sais hein?

-Humm.

-Je vais accueillir tes parents. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Commence à t'habiller. On se retrouve sur place. »

Sans me laisser en placer une, il sort de la chambre. Comme témoin et protecteur magique, j'ai choisis Blaise et Severus. Harry a choisis Weasley et Lupin. Ils sont donc tous les quatre responsables des invités et du déroulement de la cérémonie. Et ils ne sont pas censés voir les mariés avant la cérémonie.

Avec un soupir, je laisse ma serviette tomber au sol et enfile un caleçon en soie noire avant d'enfiler la chemise de la même matière et le pantalon. Je me tourne vers le miroir à pied. J'avais raison, cette tenue me met vraiment à valeur. Je suis satisfait à l'idée de tenter Harry, habillé ainsi. Mais ma satisfaction n'est que superficielle. Harry est hétéro à la base. Il ne me désire peut être même pas. En tout cas, il ne l'a jamais montré si c'est le cas. La maladie l'oblige à m'aimer, pas à me désirer. Je suis soudain inquiet par la nuit qui va suivre. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

On tape à la porte et je me recompose un visage impassible en un temps record.

« Entrez. »

Hermione entre la première, toute sourire. Théo la suit de prêt, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Après Blaise, il est surement celui qui s'inquiète le plus pour moi. Hermione voit ça comme un événement joyeux et pouvant me rendre heureux, eux savent que cette situation peut me détruire.

Hermione babille joyeusement, sans s'arrêter. J'ai l'impression que les bulles sont de retour. Cela me fait sourire intérieurement.

« Bon, vous m'aidez à me préparer? Je me marie dans... »

Je jette un « Tempus » et reprend:

« … moins d'une heure. »

Mon amie hoquète de surprise.

« Quoi? Déjà? Vite, vite! »

Elle se met alors à courir dans tous les sens. Elle finit par se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Théo, toujours impassible, m'aide à passer la robe de cérémonie. J'enfile ensuite une paire de chaussures en cuir noir. La gryffondor revient avec un peigne et une brosse à poils drus. Elle les pose sur mon bureau et retourne dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressort quelques secondes après avec un pot rouge.

« Non, pas de gel. Harry préfère mes cheveux sans. »

Elle acquiesce et pousse le pot sur le côté. Elle me coiffe ensuite consciencieusement. Quand elle a finit, elle prend du recul pour me regarder et elle sourit, satisfaite.

« Qu'en penses-tu? »

Je tourne la tête vers le miroir. Elle m'a coiffé simplement mais les mèches de devant, savamment placées, me donnent un air rebelle assez mignon. Je pense que Harry va adorer.

« C'est très bien. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle jette un sort de conservation sur mes cheveux. Théodore me demande:

« Tu te souviens bien de la cérémonie? Tu connais chacune des phrases?

-Bien sur! Je suis un sang-pur, je les connais par cœur! »

Ils se regardent tous les deux, inquiets. Théodore se lève.

« Je vais aux toilettes. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Jamais un serpentard ne parle ainsi devant du monde. Mais Hermione s'assoit à mes côtés, l'air solennel, et je comprend qu'il voulait juste nous laisser seuls.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-Nous sommes inquiets Draco. Très inquiets.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que nous savons que tu souffres de ce mariage. Tu es très amoureux de Harry, mais nous ne savons pas exactement quels sont ses sentiments envers toi. »

Je lui fais un sourire moqueur:

« Une belle indifférence. Voilà ce qu'il éprouve pour moi! »

Elle soupire.

« J'ai peur de sa réaction lorsque tu guériras.

-Si je guéris. »

Je vois son visage défait et ses yeux tristes. Elle sait que je souhaite ne plus guérir. Mais ce serait injuste pour toutes les personnes infectées qui n'auront jamais de vie stable. Et ça l'est encore plus pour Harry qui va m'épouser aujourd'hui.

« Parlons d'autre chose. Je me marie aujourd'hui, soyons joyeux pour l'évènement. »

Elle hausse un sourcil, sceptique. Je sais ce qu'elle pense: depuis quand un serpentard parle « d'être joyeux »?

« Tout se passe bien? Il n'y a pas eu d'émeute?

-Les personnes contaminées seront tenues loin de toi par des aurors. Tout le ministère est mobilisé sous la demande de Harry. Il faut dire que le ministre est presque son meilleur ami maintenant! »

Elle est ironique. C'est étrange de sa part.

« La seule qui a vraiment posé problème est Deber. Elle gueulait partout que c'était avec elle que tu devais te marier. Je crois qu'ils l'ont mis en isolement. »

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Au moins un aspect positif de ma condition.

« Je peux revenir? »

Hermione se couvre la bouche de ses mains, horrifiée.

« Théo! Je t'avais complètement oublié! Je suis tellement désolée! »

Et elle part dans ses excuses hystériques devant un Théodore qui n'en a rien à faire. Pour faire cesser la crise, je lance un tempus et dis:

« On devrait y aller non? »

Mes amis regardent l'heure et la châtain dit:

« Restez ici tous les deux. Je vais voir où ils en sont. Je viens vous prévenir quand ça commence! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se précipite vers la sortie. Théo se lève et je peux admirer son costume. Il est en gris et bleu aujourd'hui. Ça lui va à ravir. Nous restons silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione revient rapidement dans la chambre.

« On peut y aller! »

Je la retiens par le bras alors qu'elle courait déjà vers la sortie.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Et c'est vrai. La robe en velours grenats la met vraiment en valeur. Elle rougit et chuchote un merci gêné avant de partir.

« Tu nous attend deux secondes?

-Oui. »

Je me tourne vers Théo, surpris intérieurement, pendant que mon amie sort de la chambre.

« Avant qu'on y aille, je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Si il y a le moindre problème, je ne veux pas que tu le gardes pour toi. Nous sommes tous les deux des serpentards, il n'y a pas de honte à nous confier nos sentiments et à nous entraider. »

Il rougit. Il prend une expression qu'il a couramment lorsqu'il est avec Blaise et qu'il est gêné. Cela me touche autant que ses mots. Ému, je le prend dans mes bras et lui chuchote:

« Merci Théo. »

Nous nous séparons ensuite, détournant le regard et aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. Nous rejoignons ensuite Hermione dans l'appartement que nous quittons ensembles. Escorté par deux de mes plus proches amis, j'avance vers mon destin. Dans une heure, je serai lié à vie à Harry Potter. Et je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois en être heureux ou malheureux.


	13. Chapter 10 and 11

**Chapitre 10 et 11**

Oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard! Mais je suis vraiment débordée, et je n'ai pas du tout le temps d'écrire! Mais vous avez de la chance (si si!), j'ai eu une mauvaise grippe la semaine dernière et, cloitrée chez moi, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix qu'écrire pour m'occuper - -' J'ai donc avancé dans l'écriture de ma fiction et, pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitres en même temps! ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez! Le chapitre 10 est un peu plat car c'est le mariage mais le chapitre 11 devrait être plus simpa. ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

rikokoo: Voici la suite ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira! À bientôt

brigitte: Comme dit précédemment, vraiment désolée! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par le mariage! Si tu es connaisseuse... enfin, je ne pense pas avoir été très originale mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ^^ à bientôt!

Li-san: Il ne va pas guérir tout de suite! Je vais laisser Draco profiter de son voyage de noce quand même! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ces deux chapitres! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**Chapitre 10**

« Attend-nous ici. Lorsque la musique retentira, tu pourras rejoindre Blaise et Severus.

-Théo, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je connais le déroulement de la cérémonie? »

Le petit brun me sourit.

« On ne sait jamais. Tu pourrais avoir un trou de mémoire dû au stress. »

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis exaspéré par tant de bêtise. Moi, stressé? Impossible!

Hermione me sort de mes pensées en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle me chuchote:

« Courage! On se retrouve après l'union. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Elle laisse sa place à Théo qui me prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Je suis étonné par cette démonstration d'affection. Surtout qu'Hermione est présente cette fois-ci. Mais je suis quand même heureux qu'il soit là pour moi.

Ils entrent ensuite dans la salle sur demande où les invités n'attendent plus que moi. Je ne sais pas comment la salle a été préparée et je suis finalement un peu stressé! Mais juste un peu! Heureusement, Blaise et Severus étaient présents pendant l'organisation donc je ne devrais pas être trop ébloui par du rouge et or.

Une musique s'élève et je prend une forte inspiration. C'est à moi maintenant. Marchant au rythme des violons, je traverse l'ouverture qui vient d'apparaître magiquement.

De chaque côté de l'entrée, Severus et Blaise attendent que je les rejoigne. Je le fais d'un pas lent et maitrisé, essayant de cacher ma panique intérieure. Calquant leurs pas aux miens, ils m'encadrent et nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers l'hôtel.

L'instant me paraît interminable. Je fixe le vide, refusant de laisser mon regard contempler mon futur époux, ou se perdre sur la foule invitée.

Lorsque nous arrivons en bas des marches, mes témoins me quittent pour rejoindre ceux d'Harry. Je commence à gravir, seul, la dizaine de marches qui me séparent de mon destin.

Une main se tend vers moi et je pose enfin mes yeux sur mon fiancé. Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter sous le choc. Il est sublime! Entièrement habillé de vert, ce qui fait magnifiquement bien ressortir ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs tombent sur ses épaules ce qui lui donne un air noble qui ne le rend que plus beau. Pour l'occasion, il a quitté ses lunettes. Il a l'air d'un autre homme, et ça me trouble.

Il me lance un regard inquiet, et je me rends compte que je suis immobile depuis un certain temps. Je force un sourire et je reprend contenance. J'attrape sa main et je gravis les dernières marches pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Harry me fait un de ses plus beaux sourires et, sans vraiment le vouloir, je ne peux qu'y répondre. Tout cela me semble tellement niais... mais qu'y puis-je?

Devant nous se tient une table en pierre assez haute. Derrière, le Premier Ministre nous sourit de son air bienveillant qui me donne envi de vomir. À ses côtés, un mage qui ne doit pas être très loin des 150 ans, se tient droit et impassible. Pourtant, ses yeux pétillent, comme ceux de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Est-ce qu'arriver à un certain âge, nous nous ressemblons tous?

Scrimgeour porte la robe de sorcier violette traditionnelle, comme le vieux sorcier à ses côtés. De sa voix insupportablement joyeuse, il commence son discours lorsque les violons cessent de jouer:

« Mes chers amis, mes chers concitoyens! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir en ce jour pour célébrer un événement exceptionnel: l'union de notre héros national, Harry Potter, avec son amour de toujours, Drago Malfoy. »

Un mal de tête me prend alors. « Amour de toujours »? Est-ce qu'une seule personne de la salle y croit?

« Leur amour a eu de nombreuses épreuves à traverser. Et quelle joie qu'aujourd'hui, dans ce contexte d'après-guerre, une telle union voit le jour! Harry Potter s'est toujours battu avec courage et grandeur pour nous sauver et, s'il a reçu une grande aide du ministère de la magie et de nos concitoyens sorciers, sa plus grande aide est venue de son âme sœur qui, tournant le dos à sa famille et à ses amis, n'a pas hésité une seconde à rejoindre son bien aimé dans le combat. »

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Tant de bêtise m'exaspère.

« Aussi, lorsque cet immense sorcier qu'est Harry Potter me demanda de l'unir à Draco Malfoy, une larme faillit couler de mes yeux. Quelle magnifique union, quelle chance pour l'avenir, quelle... »

Je n'écoute plus cette homme que j'exècre. Mon regard se porte sur mon «âme-sœur ». Il est impassible, je ne sais donc pas ce qu'il pense de ce discours pitoyable. Il y a quelques années, j'aurai pensé qu'il était heureux qu'on l'idolâtre ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais bien qu'il est loin d'apprécier ce traitement. Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit contaminé lui a fait prendre la grosse tête?

Un regard noir lancé au ministre répond à ma question. Celui-ci pâlit et perd contenance. Je réprime un sourire moqueur. Le mage a également l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Scrimgeour se racle la gorge et fait un sourire radieux à l'assemblée.

« Nous allons donc procéder à l'union officielle de nos deux jeunes héros. Harry Potter, si vous acceptez de vous unir à Draco Malfoy, prenez cette plume et signez de votre sang l'acte de mariage. »

Mon « cher et tendre » prend la plume et signe l'acte d'union.

« Draco Malfoy, si vous acceptez de vous unir à Harry Potter, d'entrer dans la grande et noble famille des Potter, de porter ce nom célèbre et d'engendrer ses héritiers, prenez cette plume et signez de votre sang l'acte de mariage. »

Le sang a surement quitté mon visage face à la liste de mes futures obligations. Mais je n'ai plus le choix, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. En fait, je n'ai jamais eu le choix: la sécurité de mes parents est en jeu. J'attrape donc la plume et signe le parchemin d'un beau « Draco Malfoy ». C'est la dernière fois que je signe de mon nom, et cela me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. La plume me laisse une légère cicatrice dans la paume de la forme de ma signature. La douleur, pas plus douloureuse qu'une piqure d'insecte, est bien faible par rapport à celle de mon cœur.

« Maintenant, j'appelle les piliers de l'union, les figures paternelles qui représentent les bases de la fondation. »

Severus et Lupin... non, Remus, montent les marches et signent chacun leur tour de leur sang. Ils retrouvent ensuite leurs places en bas des marches.

« J'appelle ensuite les béquilles de l'union, les alliés fidèles représentant le ciment de la fondation. »

Blaise et Weasley ...- non, pas Ron, j'ai trop de mal!- gravirent les marches à leur tour pour signer de leur sang l'acte de mariage. Ils retournent ensuite à leurs places.

Le ministre signe à son tour le contrat qui s'évapore dans les airs.

« Vous voilà donc mari et mari. »

Son sourire idiot me déplait fortement.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la coutume, mais les moldus scellent leur union par un baiser. Je trouve que ce serait bien que nous suivions cet exemple aujourd'hui. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

Harry ne répond pas mais se tourne vers moi, me questionnant du regard. Gêné au delà du possible, je m'avance vers lui pour lui donner mon accord. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le temps s'arrête alors pour moi. Je suis transporté par la sensation de ce baiser dont j'ai tant rêvé. Je suis presque surpris lorsqu'il se recule, les yeux brillants d'amour et de joie. Et mon cœur se serre car je me souviens que tout ça n'est pas réel, qu'il n'éprouve pas vraiment ces sentiments pour moi.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, le vieux mage a prit la place de Scrimgeour.

« Vous avez demandé de vous unir pour l'éternité par un mariage sorcier. Je suis ici pour accomplir l'union magique. Je vais vous demander à tous de descendre les marches. »

Nous descendons tous, lui y comprit. Il se tourne vers l'escalier et, d'un sort informulé, le fait disparaître. À sa place, un nouvel escalier est apparut, disparaissant dans le sol cette fois-ci. Le mage se tourne vers nous.

« Comme les parents de ces deux jeunes hommes sont absents ou n'ont pas pleine possession de leurs facultés mentales... »

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement à cette constatation et Harry me prend la main pour me soutenir.

« … je demande aux représentants de l'image paternelle et maternelle de s'avancer pour l'union. »

Remus et Severus étant déjà sur place, je ne suis pas surpris de savoir qu'ils représentent nos pères. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus surpris lorsque je vois madame Weasley s'avancer pour représenter la mère de Harry. Mais je suis sidéré et profondément gêné de voir que ma représentante maternelle n'est autre qu'Hermione. Elle me fait un sourire d'excuse et je sens que Blaise, toujours près de Weasley, est à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Le mage a l'air lui aussi très amusé.

« Si tout est bon, nous pouvons y aller. »

Et nous descendons donc, tous les sept, vers la pièce souterraine. Au milieu de la salle , un lit se trouve au milieu du cercle magique d'union. Celui-ci illumine la pièce étroite d'une douce lumière bleue.

Connaissant par cœur le déroulement de la cérémonie, j'attrape mon mari par la main et l'entraine vers le lit. Nous nous allongeons, l'un à côté de l'autre, nos mains toujours unies. Il approche sa tête de moi et plonge son visage dans mon cou. Il y dépose un baiser et je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je le trouve mignon comme ça, un peu fragile, un peu perdu... à moi en cet instant. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie son souffle sur ma peau. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime!

Pendant ce temps, nos « mères » se placent du côté de nos têtes, l'une en face de l'autre et en dehors du cercle. À l'opposé, se sont nos « pères » qui se tiennent. Je jette un coup d'œil et capte le regard tendre que Remus pose sur nous. Je suis gêné mais heureux. Tout ça, c'est comme un rêve pour moi. Si seulement je ne pouvais jamais me réveiller.

Le mage se tient derrière nos représentants paternels.

« Bien, si vous êtes tous prêts, nous pouvons commencer! »

Il entame alors une série d'incantation en latin et la lumière provenant du cercle devient mauve. Ensuite, Remus qui est le représentant paternel de « l'homme » de notre couple, rejoint le vieil homme dans l'incantation. Puis, c'est Severus. Les trois hommes continuèrent de réciter les formules latines.

Harry serre ma main plus fort. C'est vrai que les incantations durent longtemps, il doit s'impatienter. Il n'est pas vraiment d'un naturel calme.

Molly Weasley entama à son tour sa part du rituel, suivie par Hermione qui entonna de sa voix claire les mots magiques. Harry sort son visage de mon cou. C'est bientôt à nous de nous joindre aux incantations. Je me prépare psychologiquement et je suppose que mon mari fait de même.

La lumière devient rouge sang et nous commençons tous les deux à réciter notre part des formules. Cela semble durer des heures mais je sais bien qu'il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes depuis notre entrée dans la pièce. Plusieurs minutes après, les témoins s'arrêtent et seules nos deux voix donnent l'écho à celle du mage. À la fin de la formule nous nous arrêtons, laissant le maître de cérémonie finir l'incantation.

Lorsque qu'il s'arrête, un flash lumineux envahit la petite pièce puis la lumière se tamise, redevenant bleue. Ma nuque me chauffe. Je me redresse et Harry suit le mouvement. Dans un sourire bienveillant, le mage nous dit:

« Vous voilà liés pour l'éternité. Mes félicitations! »

Les quatre témoins sont tout sourire, si l'on peut dire cela de Severus. Mon beau brun se tourne vers moi et me sourit tendrement. Mon cœur se serre à la fois de joie et de tristesse. Je lui fais un sourire qui est surement plus doux que ce que je souhaiterai. Pour une fois, je prend l'initiative et m'approche pour l'embrasser. Mon cœur bas à une vitesse incroyable. Harry caresse mes cheveux de manière très douce et je me serre plus fort contre lui.

Un raclement de gorge me fait revenir sur terre. Nous nous tournons vers une Hermione écarlate. Un coup d'œil circulaire m'apprend qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être gênée et Harry rougit à son tour. Trop mignon!

Nous nous levons et je vois mon tout nouveau mari se frotter la nuque.

« Je peux regarder?

-Oui, bien sur. »

Je relève ses cheveux et je peux enfin voir le tatouage indélébile qui marque notre union. J'ai le même sur la nuque, exactement au même endroit. Il représente un dragon argenté enroulé autour d'un loup noir aux magnifiques yeux verts. Je reste abasourdi: un loup? Harry passe derrière moi pour voir le tatouage sur ma nuque. Il doit comprendre mon interrogation car il se penche à mon oreille et y chuchote:

« Mon animagus... »

J'acquiesce en souriant. Nous sortons tous pour rejoindre nos invités qui se lèvent en nous applaudissant. Mon mari m'attrape par la taille et fait un grand sourire à l'assemblée. Et je souris également, transporté par l'ambiance générale.

**Chapitre 11**

Un sourire de circonstance aux lèvres, je regarde Blaise entrainer Théo sur la piste. Ils se lancent dans un rock endiablé même si le petit brun ne semble pas très chaud pour se donner ainsi en spectacle. Mais l'alcool aidant, il ne râle pas trop et a l'air malgré tout de bien s'amuser.

Sur scène, les Citrouilles Sifflantes mettent l'ambiance. Le fait que Harry ait réussi à avoir le nouveau groupe à la mode a enthousiasmé tout le monde. Même moi! Je dois dire que je m'amuse beaucoup!

Après avoir été félicité par nos invités, nous nous sommes rendus au manoir Malfoy dont j'ai hérité après le procès de mes parents. Tout le monde est resté pour l'apéritif qui a duré deux bonnes heures. À cette occasion, j'ai retrouvé Lucius et Narcissa. Le regard de pitié que leur lançaient certaines personnes m'a blessé, mais j'étais heureux de leur présence.

Ensuite, la liste des invités s'est réduite pour la soirée. Il y avait les membres de l'ordre du phénix, quelques employés du ministère, mes parents et un certain nombre de nos camarades de Poudlard. En soit, mes amis se réduisent à deux personnes: Blaise et Théo. Mais Harry est quelqu'un de très sociable, et la salle s'est vite remplie de plus d'une centaine de personnes. Mais ce n'est pas un problème puisque la salle de réception du manoir est vraiment grande.

Pour le repas, madame Weasley s'est occupée de tout. Des fauteuils sont disposés un peu partout dans la salle et des serveurs passent entre les invités avec des plateaux pour proposer une sélection d'aliments très variés. Et je suis très satisfait de la sélection car j'adore manger, surtout quand c'est bon!

Quelqu'un m'attrape par la taille et je fais un doux sourire à mon tout nouveau mari. Il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres et je me dis que je pourrai très bien m'accommoder de cette situation.

« Tu t'amuses?

-Oui, bien sur. »

Il me sourit. Il est vraiment aux petits soins avec moi! Et avec mes parents aussi. Ça me fait plaisir. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous les deux entrain de danser. Ils sont adorables! Ils mangent aussi tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui est un peu exaspérant.

Harry me regarde, moqueur:

« Tu fais très mère poule.

-Oh ça va! Je préfèrerai qu'ils ne soient pas malades toute la nuit pour avoir trop mangé!

-De toutes façons, ce n'est pas toi qui t'en occuperas! »

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Il me sourit:

« Je ne te l'ai pas dis? Nous partons ce soir en voyage de noce et c'est Molly qui s'occupera de Lucius et Cici.

-Ça ne la dérange pas?

-Non, au contraire. Elle dit qu'elle les trouve trop mignons! »

Je lui fais un sourire tendu. C'est tout de même gênant de devoir s'occuper de ses parents comme s'ils étaient des enfants. Je suis blessé d'avoir honte d'eux. Mon beau brun doit sentir mon trouble car il me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens de suite beaucoup mieux.

« Je veux que tu t'amuses. Ce soir, c'est notre soirée. Tu veux danser?

-Humm. »

Je me laisse entrainer sur la piste, au milieu des autres couples rassemblés le temps d'un slow. Harry me prend pas la taille et j'enlace sa nuque. Collés l'un à l'autre, nous bougeons au rythme de la musique. J'ai de nombreuses questions en tête, mais Harry m'a demandé de tout oublier aujourd'hui, que nous parlerions des détails plus tard. Apparemment, il a déjà tout réglé. Je n'aime pas être placé à l'écart ainsi, mais j'ai toute confiance en Harry. Contaminé, il est fou amoureux de moi et n'a donc pas intérêt à me faire du mal.

La musique s'arrête et le groupe enchaine avec un morceau plus dynamique. Un serveur s'approche de nous et je me laisse tenter par un morceau de tarte. Tarte très bonne d'ailleurs, et je me délecte du goût salé sur ma langue.

« Humm... trop bon! »

Mes yeux se ferment et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de contentement. Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrent, ils tombent sur le visage rouge et les pupilles dilatées de mon amour. Gêné, il me prend dans ses bras et pose un baiser sur ma tempe droite. D'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire, il me dit à l'oreille:

« Ne me tente pas ainsi alors que j'ai plusieurs heures à attendre encore avant de pouvoir profiter de toi! »

Je rougis fortement et enfouis mon visage dans sa nuque.

« Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Viens, on va voir Severus et Remus. »

Je suis le mouvements, reprenant peu à peu une couleur de peau normale. Je me tends lorsque mon Gryffondor me prend par la taille. Mais je suis bien, ainsi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me protège et qu'il m'aime. Même le sourcil levé de mon parrain ne me décide pas à me décoller d'Harry. Je me perd dans sa chaleur en regardant danser les couples sur la piste. Je suis donc étonné lorsqu'on me chuchote à l'oreille:

« Je te laisse quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas refuser cette danse à ta mère de substitution, n'est-ce pas? »

Après un baiser sur ma tempe, je vois donc mon mari être entrainé sur la piste de danse par sa meilleure amie. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Severus.

« C'est niai.

-Je m'en moque. C'est ma journée, je fais ce que je veux!

-Es-tu heureux au moins?

-Plus que ce que je l'ai été ces derniers jours.

-Tant mieux. C'est déjà ça... »

En voyant Remus, un peu plus loin, je ne peux m'empêcher de taquiner le maitre des potions:

« C'est niai. »

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air sceptique:

« Pardon? »

J'affiche un sourire moqueur.

« Remus n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser! Tu devrais peut être l'inviter à danser au lieu de le bouffer des yeux ainsi. »

Severus renifle dédaigneusement.

« Tu as raison, je ne peux pas négliger ainsi mon amant! Je te laisse donc. »

Et il s'enfuit dans une démarche fière et noble vers le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci lui sourit et, même de loin, je peux voir le visage de mon presque-père se détendre. Que c'est mignon! Non, je ce n'est pas du tout ironique!

« Draco! »

Je me tourne vers la voix enthousiaste. Je fais un doux sourire à Narcissa.

« Oui Cici?

-Tu danses avec moi? »

Je ne répond que par un sourire auquel ma mère répond. Nous allons donc sur la piste et je me laisse entrainer dans une sorte de rock qui est en fait du grand n'importe quoi. Je souris, je suis heureux. Tout ça m'amuse. Très vite, Blaise entraine Théo à côté de nous et improvise une chorégraphie que nous reprenons tous. L'alcool aidant, de nombreuses personnes rejoignent le mouvement. Harry arrive, entrainant mon père. Les Citrouilles Sifflantes enchainent morceaux sur morceaux et ont l'air de s'amuser autant que nous. Mon sourire ne disparaît pas et j'éclate fréquemment de rire auprès de mes amis. Harry m'attrape par les hanches et se colle dans mon dos.

« J'aime quand tu souris. Tu es tellement beau... »

Je me tourne vers lui et nous échangeons un baiser à couper le souffle sous les huées et sifflements de la foule.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Molly lâche mon mari et se tourne vers moi pour m'enlacer à mon tour.

« Profites-bien de votre voyage. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop, je prendrai bien soin de tes parents.

-Merci Molly. »

Après avoir remercié tous nos invités, nous disons « au revoir » à nos proches. Je n'ai jamais enlacé autant de monde de ma vie! Quand c'est fait, Harry m'attrape par la taille, encore une fois, et nous fait transplaner.

« Où sommes-nous?

-Tu verras bien. »

Il me sourit tendrement, m'attrape par la main et m'entraine vers une maison. La nuit noire m'empêche de voir le paysage.

Un homme portant une sorte de robe s'incline et parle dans une langue qui me semble être du chinois. Harry lui répond et nous suivons cette personne à travers de longs couloirs. Je suis un peu perdu. Où sommes-nous?

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme s'incline et nous laisse devant une porte coulissante.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer?

-Demain, promis! »

Nous entrons dans une petite chambre. Au milieu, il y a un lit de deux places. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que le matelas.

« Nous dormons sans sommiers?

-Ne t'en fais-pas, c'est très confortable. »

Il me sourit et je rougis. C'est maintenant qu'arrive ce que je souhaite et redoute depuis tant de temps. Harry passe derrière moi et m'aide à quitter ma robe de sorcier et ma chemise. Il m'embrasse dans la nuque, au niveau du tatouage d'union et je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir sous cette attention. Pendant qu'il se dévêtit, je quitte mes souliers et je m'avance pieds nus jusqu'au matelas. Je souffle un grand coup et je m'y allonge.

« Tu as raison, il est vraiment confortable. »

Je rougis en voyant mon mari s'approcher torse-nu et pieds-nus. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et attrape ma nuque dans sa paume pour m'attirer vers lui. Nous échangeons un long baiser qui me détend considérablement.

« Tu me fais confiance?

-Oui... »

Et c'est vrai. Je fais aveuglément confiance à Harry! Il s'allonge sur moi et il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je gémis lorsqu'il passe sa langue sur une partie plus sensible de ma peau et il s'y arrête, suçotant et mordillant la chair qui devient de plus en plus sensible. Il descend ensuite le long de mon torse en me léchant et je gémis plus fort. Je me laisse complètement aller face aux sensations et cela a l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il redouble d'enthousiasme. Il prend alors un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres, tout en taquinant l'autre de ses doigts et des décharges de plaisir traversent mon corps.

« Aahhh... Harry... »

Il a l'air satisfait et, après s'être un peu occupé des boutons de chair, il descend plus encore. Il se concentre ensuite sur mon haine, mordillant la peau. Je me fais la remarque que les traces rouges risquent de marquer un moment ma peau. Mais cette pensée est vite oubliée lorsque mon mari m'enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer. Il se soulève alors et observe mon corps, totalement nu. Je rougis. Il me sourit tendrement et s'approche de mon oreille:

« Tu es magnifique. Je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

-Tu ne risques pas de te lasser? Toute une vie, c'est long.

-Je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. »

Et il emprisonne mes lèvres dans un baiser enivrant. Mais l'attente me paraît interminable, et le désir refoulé depuis tant de temps se fait douloureux.

« Je te veux maintenant Harry! Arrête de me faire languir! »

Il me sourit, amusé, et répond:

« A tes ordres! »

Il se relève et quitte le reste de ses vêtements. Je l'admire. Il est vraiment magnifique. Plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres, il est plus musclé et dégage une impression de virilité très alléchante. Ses abdos et ses différents muscles sont bien dessinés, mais pas trop non plus. Il donne une impression de force qui m'attire plus encore que ce que je me l'étais imaginé.

« Tu es beau.

-Pas autant que toi. »

Il récupère dans sa poche de veste une petite fiole et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir plus encore. Il me sourit tendrement et revient s'installer sur le lit. Il s'allonge sur moi et j'écarte les jambes pour qu'il ait une meilleure marge de manœuvre. Je me colle plus contre lui et j'attrape son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne me lasse pas de son goût sur ma langue et je pense sincèrement que ses baisers sont la meilleure chose que j'ai goûté de ma vie.

Au bout d'un moment, je le relâche pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de mon corps. Mon érection se fait de plus en plus douloureuse et son membre tendu doit également être en quête d'assouvissement.

Harry débouche la fiole et enduit ses doigts de lubrifiants. Il les présente ensuite à mon intimité. Je frémis d'anticipation et il me fait un sourire amusé.

« C'est pas drôle! Dépêche toi, je suis au bord de la rupture là! »

Il rit et ce son me rend tout chose. Que je suis niai! Que je suis amoureux! Mais mes pensées s'arrêtent brutalement lorsqu'un premier doigt s'introduit en moi. Je rougis. Cette sensation est vraiment gênante. Je grogne un peu lorsqu'un deuxième doigt le rejoint. Harry revient vers mes lèvres et m'embrasse tendrement.

« Détends-toi mon cœur! Ça va aller.

-Oh...Ok! Aaahhh! »

La sensation est incroyable! Je me suis senti partir là, tout à coup. Harry rit et me chuchote à l'oreille:

« Ça, si j'ai bien compris tout ce que j'ai lu, c'est ta prostate. »

Il retape contre ce point avec ses doigts, me faisant voir milles étoiles. Alors il s'est renseigné sur le sexe entre homme? Je suis touché qu'il l'ait fait pour moi.

Un troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres et la sensation n'est pas très appréciable. Mon mari écarte délicatement mes chairs pour bien me préparer. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable!

« Dépêche toi! Je déteste cette sensation d'être fouillé comme ça!

-D'accord, d'accord! J'arrive. »

Il retire ses doigts et s'éloigne un peu. Je rougis en le voyant étaler du lubrifiant sur son membre. Je me mord la lèvre machinalement: c'est quand même assez excitant!

Il me regarde ensuite, attendant mon consentement. Je grogne:

« Viens! »

Il me pénètre alors lentement. J'ai mal. Je serre les dents et m'agrippe à ses bras. Il ne bouge pas, me laissant m'habituer à sa présence. Il embrasse mon front, mes tempes, mes joues, mon nez et mes lèvres avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ce comportement me fait frémir. Je me sens plus aimé que jamais, et je dois avouer que j'adore ça!

Après quelques secondes, une autre sorte de manque s'insinue en moi: je veux plus.

« Harry... viens, s'il-te-plait! »

Il commence alors à bouger lentement. Le sentir en moi et vraiment curieux mais c'est agréable. Je m'agrippe à son dos et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il gémit et je lève les yeux vers lui. Sa mâchoire est crispée et il plisse les yeux sous la concentration. Je me rends compte que cela doit être vraiment dur pour lui d'aller aussi lentement. Je lui dis alors:

« Arrête de te retenir! »

Il me lance un sourire presque soulagé et, m'agrippant les hanches, il accélère ses coups de rein. Le plaisir monte en moi et j'apprécie de plus en plus le traitement. Il fait encore quelques mouvements lorsque je pousse un cri. Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix. J'ai eu l'impression de tomber sous le plaisir à son dernier mouvement. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je dis d'une voix suppliante:

« Encore! »

Il passe alors mes jambes par dessus ses épaules, sans sortir de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être surpris par la position car il ré-attaque ses coups de buttoirs. Et alors, je comprends que ce qu'il tape violemment en moi est ma prostate. Je ne suis alors plus que gémissements et plaisir. J'en veux toujours plus. Je ne fais que gémir des « plus vite », « plus fort » ou « encore » et je n'en ai même pas conscience.

Mon plaisir est décuplé lorsque qu'il attrape mon membre entre ses doigts et commence des mouvements de vas et viens. Rapidement, je me perds dans les étoiles en éjaculant bruyamment. Je me rend ensuite compte des gémissements de plaisir de mon brun et, après quelques mouvements, il jouit en moi. Apparemment épuisé, il s'effondre sur mon torse. J'ai alors conscience du sperme qui coule entre mes cuisses et de mon propre sperme sur nos ventres. Cela me gêne, mais je me dis que ça vaut bien les instants qui ont précédé. Et je ne veux vraiment pas quitter la chaleur de mon mari pour aller me doucher.

Celui-ci refait surface après quelques instants et me regarde, les pupilles dilatées et un sourire comblé aux lèvres. Il m'embrasse longuement et je le serre dans mes bras, de toute la force qu'il me reste. Quand on se sépare, il me dit:

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Nous nous ré-embrassons et nous tombons ensembles dans un sommeil apaisé. À cet instant, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	14. Chapter 12

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de cet incroyable retard! Je ne vous ai même pas souhaité bonne année, alors je le fais maintenant:

Bonne année, meilleurs vœux et pleins de bonheur! ^^

Je risques d'être absente un long moment puisque le BTS se rapproche à grands pas! La première épreuve est déjà dans quinze jours! Alors je n'ai pas trop la foi d'écrire, désolée - -'

Je vous promets de me rattraper si j'ai mon diplôme! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

rikokooo: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner la suite plus tôt! J'espère que tu aimes suffisamment cette fiction pour attendre un peu ^^' bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Li-san: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le mariage ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Brigitte: oh non, il y en aura pleins d'autres! Malheureusement, ça va mettre du temps avant que la suite n'arrive! Mais elle sera finit sans fautes! ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Aosora9: Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 12**

Le soleil me réveille doucement et je m'étire comme un chat. Je suis vraiment bien ce matin, heureux, apaisé... Je regarde autour de moi, mais l'absence de mon mari assombrit un peu mon bonheur. Mais pas pour longtemps car le magnifique brun entre dans la chambre. Il est suivit par une jeune femme asiatique qui porte un plateau. Elle le dépose à côté du lit et s'incline face à nous. Harry s'incline aussi et lui parle dans une langue que je ne comprends pas.

La jeune femme sort et mon amant me rejoint sur le lit.

« Bon réveil mon amour. »

Il m'embrasse et je me laisse faire un moment. Puis, je me recule en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Quoi? Qu'y a t-il?

-Je trouve que tu es beaucoup trop habillé! »

Il se met à rire et je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas le suivre.

« Je trouve que tu te dévergondes mon cher! Dire que hier tu étais encore tout timide à l'idée de notre nuit de noce! »

J'entoure sa nuque de mes bras et lui répond sensuellement:

« C'est que la nuit a dépassé toutes mes espérances. »

Je l'embrasse ensuite et il approfondit notre échange. Son contact me couvre de frisson et j'ai très envie d'aller plus loin. Mais mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre et j'aperçois le sourire en coin de mon cher et tendre.

« Un petit creux mon amour? »

Que c'est niai... Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous! Qu'est-ce que je l'aime! Je pose à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres puis je me tourne vers le plateau. Je regarde suspicieusement les différents bols. Je me demande si tout est comestible...

Je sens le regard d'Harry sur moi.

« Qu'y a t-il?

-Je me demande depuis plusieurs jours...

-Oui?

-Non, laisses tomber! C'est ridicule!

-Dis! »

Il me regarde, gêné. Ce qu'il a à me demander doit vraiment être délicat!

« Qu'y a t-il?

-Comment fais-tu pour avoir toujours une haleine fraiche? »

Je suis abasourdis...

« Pardon? »

Il rougit fortement:

« Ben tu sais, tu as toujours une super bonne haleine. Même ce matin alors que tu te lèves à peine! Moi j'ai eu le temps de me brosser les dents mais toi t'as une super haleine alors que tu te lèves juste! »

Et là, je ne peux m'en empêcher... j'explose de rire. Il se vexe un peu:

« Quoi? Mais c'est vrai! »

Je ris bruyamment en me tenant le ventre. J'ai du mal à respirer et je sens travailler des muscles dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me remettre de mon fou rire mais, quand c'est fait, je ne peux me retenir d'embrasser mon beau brun.

« Tu n'es pas croyable!

-Et toi tu es trop mignon quand tu ris comme ça! J'espère que je pourrais te faire rire comme ça tous les jours! »

Je lui souris tendrement et l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Mais je veux savoir!

-D'accord, d'accord! Mais c'est tout bête! Tout le monde le fait! J'utilise juste un sort de bonne haleine.

-Hein? Ça existe ça?

-Oui! Je te montre. »

Je pointe ma baguette sur moi et fais un mouvement de poignet en disant « Haleine Fraiche ».

« Voilà, c'est tout bête...

-Mais c'est un sort en anglais?

-Oui, c'est un sort moderne! Tu ne crois quand même pas que nos ancêtres auraient pu imaginer un sort pareil? »

Mon ventre se rappelle à moi. Harry a du l'entendre puisqu'il me dit:

« Nous devrions peut être manger! »

Je jette un nouveau regard aux légumes verts gluants ou de couleurs bizarres et je me dis que je ne suis plus si pressé.

« Avant, je veux juste une précision.

-Oui?

-Nous sommes bien en Chine? »

Il me sourit, amusé:

« Je te déconseille de dire à un Japonais qu'il est Chinois!

-Excuses-moi mais je n'ai pas reconnu la langue. Je connais très mal les pays asiatiques!

-Ce n'est rien. Attend, tu vas voir. »

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi et fait un mouvement de poignet en prononçant « adaptation japanese ». Je le regarde, amusé:

« Toi aussi tu fais dans les sorts modernes?

-Dumbledore m'a dit un jour que ce n'était pas les mots qui importaient mais les intentions. La magie marche pareil! Bon, maintenant il faut manger! On a pleins de choses à voir dehors! »

Je jette un regard vers le plateau et je ne peux empêcher une grimace de se former sur mes lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ça? »

Harry se met à rire et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et apprécie l'étreinte.

« Pour notre premier jour ici, j'ai demandé à notre hôte de nous préparer un petit-déjeuner traditionnel. Il y a du riz, de la soupe miso, du saumon grillé, des pickles, du natto et du thé vert.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la soupe miso, les pickles ou le natto...

-Goûtes et je te dirai ce que c'est!

-Je vais commencer par le thé si ça ne te déranges pas!

-D'accord. »

Il nous sert deux verres à thé que nous dégustons lentement. Ensuite, il me fait lui même manger le reste des plats. J'aime bien le bouillon de la soupe miso même si je n'apprécie pas trop le tofu et les algues, j'aime bien le saumon aussi et le natto. J'ai un peu grimacé en apprenant que c'était à base de haricots de soja fermentés mais j'aime bien quand même. Par contre, j'aime moins les pickles alors Harry a du finir le bol.

Nous finissons de manger et nous échangeons un long baiser ensemble.

« Merci pour ça mon ange. Je sens que cette lune de miel va être magnifique.

-Et ce n'est que le début! Attend de voir tout ce que j'ai prévu! »

Nous nous sourions et notre baiser reprend. Nous décidons de flemmarder un peu au lit et de nous câliner. Le voyage ne fait que commencer mais je me sens déjà pousser des ailes.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Nous arrivons devant le ryokan où nous logeons et je me décroche de Harry. Malgré que je ne sois pas faible, mon brun insiste pour nous faire transplanner lorsque nous nous déplaçons. Le soleil se couche lentement, et je regarde Kyoto en contre-bas.

« Les lumières de la ville ne sont pas encore allumées. On pourra venir les voir cette nuit? »

Harry pose un baiser sur mon front.

« Bien sur. Mais d'abord, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi... »

Je lui souris en me disant que ses projets me plairont surement. Je l'attrape par la main et le traine au travers des couloirs, jusque dans la chambre.

« Akane porte le repas à quelle heure?

-Nous allons manger avec les autres ce soir. Mais nous avons encore... _tempus... _deux bonnes heures avant de devoir les rejoindre. »

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur:

« Les autres?

-Tu n'as pas vu le nombre de chambres? Il y a d'autres personnes qui logent ici temporairement! Nous les rencontrerons ce soir. En plus, tu n'as rencontré qu'Akane. Elle vit ici avec ses parents et sa sœur ainée. »

Il m'attire dans ses bras et me donne un baiser à couper le souple.

« Mais, comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai des projets plus urgents actuellement.

-Vraiment?

-Moui... »

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou, puis un autre et encore un autre... Lentement, il me déshabille et je m'agrippe à ses vêtements pour ne pas être le seul dévêtu. Nous nous retrouvons nus et assez excités par la situation. Harry me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène sur le lit. Il s'allonge sur moi et nous commençons à nous embrasser passionnément. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou et mordille ma peau. Peau qui se fait de plus en plus sensible. Je gémis sous les sensations. J'aime vraiment ce qu'il me fait ressentir! En cherchant plus de contact, je fais un mouvement incontrôlé ce qui frotte nos érections l'une contre l'autre. Mon brun gémit sourdement et je halètes en concert. L'électricité parcours mon corps et me donne un regain d'énergie. J'échange nos positions et m'installe à cheval sur les hanches de mon mari. Ses yeux verts brillent d'excitation et cela m'encourage dans ma démarche. Je lui vole un doux baiser mais me mets hors d'atteinte lorsqu'il essaie de l'approfondir. Je me recule sur son corps, attrape son sexe tendu et m'empale dessus. Un cri m'échappe. La douleur est présente mais n'est rien face au bonheur de le savoir en moi. Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux sous le plaisir, m'attrape par les hanches pour m'immobiliser. Je ne comprends pas son intention et j'essaie de bouger mais, après un soupir tremblant, il me dit:

« Ne bouges pas... tu veux me tuer ou quoi? M'enfoncer en toi ainsi m'a presque fait perdre les pédales! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir si tu bouges maintenant! »

Sa réaction me rend fier quant à mes capacités et je lui accorde un instant de répit avec un doux sourire. Son visage est tendu par le plaisir. Ses yeux sont plissés sous la concentration mais je peux voir, malgré tout, le désir y briller. Sa bouche, légèrement ouverte, laisse passer un souffle irrégulier qui est pour moi vraiment érotique.

Enfin, après un instant qui me semble être une éternité, Harry desserre sa prise sur ma taille. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour entamer un mouvement sur son sexe. Je m'appuies sur son torse pour monter et descendre sur son érection. Le plaisir irradie mes reins et une sorte de brouillard étrange prend place devant mes yeux. Nos cris et gémissements s'emmêlent pour former une douce harmonie. L'instant me parait à la fois très long et très court. Une des mains de mon époux quitte mes hanches pour se poser sur mon sexe brulant. Ce contact me suffit pour rendre les armes et un éclair lumineux traverse mon champ visuel alors que j'éjacule sur le large torse sous moi. Je sens mon anus se resserrer sur le membre me pénétrant et je sens rapidement le sperme couler en moi. Épuisé, je tombe aux côtés de Harry qui, après s'être retiré de moi, me prend dans ses bras. Nous nous serrons fortement l'un contre l'autre et l'instant est absolument magique. Après un dernier baiser partagé, je sombre dans un profond sommeil.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Je ne suis malheureusement jamais partit au Japon, donc tous les détails que vous trouverez sur ce pays dans mes fictions auront été trouvé sur des sites internet! N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si je racontes des énormités! ^^' J'espère que les sorts en anglais ne vous révulseront pas trop! Je n'avais aucune inspiration pour les noms des sorts, donc j'ai finis par choisir cette solution. Et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée sur les expressions anglaises car je les ai vérifié avec reverso et que ce n'est pas toujours très juste! Donc, si j'ai écris n'importe quoi, prévenez-moi aussi ^^' à bientôt!_


	15. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous! Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour la suite! **

**Yamashita**

**Réponse à li-san: j'espère que la suite du voyage te plaira aussi! On entendra encore parler un peu du Japon au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^**

**Chapitre 13**

Le soleil se couche lentement. Notre journée à Osaka m'a épuisé et j'ai du mal à rester éveillé. Je suis allongé sur notre lit, les bras en croix, fixant le plafond pour garder les yeux ouverts. Après m'avoir embrassé, Harry est sorti pour demander un renseignement à nos hôtes.

Cette journée a vraiment été géniale! Osaka est une ville superbe et Harry s'est montré vraiment adorable. Après avoir transplané dans la troisième ville du Japon, il m'a invité dans un salon de thé traditionnel où nous avons pu assister à une cérémonie du thé. Je comprend que cette cérémonie ait un attrait touristique car elle est vraiment apaisante et harmonieuse. Ensuite, nous avons commandé un excellent thé vert et nous nous sommes amusés à refaire les gestes de la jeune femme qui faisait la représentation plus tôt.

Ensuite, nous avons re-transplané dans un autre quartier de la ville et nous avons visité le château d'Osaka, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler mais qui est très connu d'après Harry. Après la visite guidée, nous commencions à avoir faim. En fait, c'était surtout moi qui avait faim. Mon mari m'a alors invité dans un magnifique restaurant où nous avons mangé des sushis absolument délicieux! Si j'avais peur, au début, de manger du poisson cru, je suis maintenant complètement fan!

Comme si il ne m'avait pas assez gâté, mon beau brun m'a aussi emmené à l'aquarium Kaiyukan. Nous y avons passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, étant donné que cet aquarium est l'un des plus grands du monde. Je suis presque retombé en enfance, puisque mon enthousiasme était comparable à celui des enfants présents. Totalement indigne d'un Malfoy quoi! Mais le sourire tendre d'Harry lorsqu'il m'a dit que j'étais trop mignon valait cent fois cette perte de dignité.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez pour me satisfaire, nous avons ensuite mangé des patates douces en déambulant dans les rues d'Osaka . Avant de rentrer à Kyoto, nous avons longé la rue Dõtonbori où nous avons fait quelques magasins.

Je tourne mon visage vers les sacs où se trouvent nos achats. Comme nous partons demain, nous avons gardé les achats de souvenir pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce que j'ai prit plaira à tout le monde! Harry m'a offert un kimono magnifique et je compte bien le mettre pour notre retour en Angleterre.

Je suis assez triste que ce voyage soit déjà finit. Je suis comme en plein rêve et le retour à la réalité risque d'être douloureux. Surtout qu'un traitement est toujours cherché pour ma maladie.

« C'est quoi ce soupir triste? »

Je me tourne, surpris, vers mon mari. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer.

« Je suis un peu triste de partir de cet endroit merveilleux! »

Il s'assoit sur le lit à côté de moi et me sourit tendrement.

« Nous reviendrons, je te le promets. Nous pourrions même acheter quelque chose ici.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, bien sur! Ce serait comme une maison secondaire.

-Ce serait merveilleux! »

Nous nous sourions. Je me dis que ce projet est loin d'être sur, mais je veux profiter de cette illusion encore un peu. Au moins jusqu'à demain.

« On va prendre un dernier bain?

-Oui! »

Mon enthousiasme fait rire Harry. Car les sushis ne sont pas la seule chose dont je raffole! Et les sources chaudes sont vraiment géniales!

Nous sortons de la chambre, main dans la main jusqu'aux vestiaires de l'onsen. Nous nous déshabillons et entourons nos hanches d'une serviette blanche. En entrant dans le bassin, nous saluons un couple âgé venu profiter des bienfaits des sources. Cet endroit est un des rares où les bains sont mixes. De ce fait, nous pouvons garder nos serviettes dans l'eau. Harry m'a dit que c'était la première fois où il pouvait garder sa serviette pour se baigner.

Bercé par la chaleur et le calme du lieu, je ferme les yeux, manquant de m'endormir. D'ailleurs, je finis vraiment par m'assoupir et Harry me secoue au bout d'un moment. Même si l'eau est thérapeutique, nous ne devons pas y rester trop longtemps.

Nous allons ensuite nous changer avec les sortes de kimono de nuit dont j'ai oublié le nom alors que mon mari me le rappelle tous les soirs, et nous nous rendons dans la salle où nous mangeons avec nos hôtes et les autres touristes. Plusieurs plats chauds et froids nous sont proposés, comme tous les soirs, et je me régale avec les brochettes et les différentes préparations de nouilles et de riz qui ont tous des noms qu'il m'est impossible de retenir. Le seul nom dont je me souviens est celui des brochettes: yakitori. C'est vraiment bon!

Après avoir mangé plus que de raison, nous souhaitons une bonne soirée à nos hôtes et aux autres touristes. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Harry me prend par la taille, puis me serre dans ses bras. Je souris.

« Tu es du genre câlin le soir, hein? »

Comme confirmation, mon époux me mordille la nuque, déposant de légers baisers ici et là. Je frissonne et me laisse aller dans ses bras en souriant plus encore.

Harry me chuchote à l'oreille:

« Faisons de notre dernière nuit ici un moment magique.

-Tous nos moments étaient magiques ici.

-Oui. Nous devons donc finir notre voyage en beauté. »

Nous nous sourions, puis nous nous embrassons doucement. Le baiser devient vite passionné alors que nos langues se chamaillent avec gourmandise. Très vite, nous finissons nus sur le lit. Nos langues continuent de jouer ensembles alors que nos mains explorent le corps de l'autre. Allongé sur le dos, je tremble de plaisir lorsque Harry me mordille le cou. Petit à petit, il descend le long de mon corps en continuant d'embrasser la moindre parcelle de la peau de mon torse.

Mes mains se perdent dans les cheveux bruns lorsque mon mari se met à lécher un de mes tétons. Cette partie, très érogène chez moi, est torturée d'un côté par une bouche gourmande et de l'autre par des doigts très douées. Je gémis en continue et je me mets à bouger des hanches, frottant mon érection sur le ventre de mon amant.

Après m'avoir torturé quelques instants, mon époux remonte sur mon corps et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je décide de jouer à l'allumeur et me déhanche contre lui, faisant se frotter nos érections l'une contre l'autre.

« Aahhh Harry... viens...

-Ok. J'arrive... »

Harry replonge dans mon cou en me présentant ses doigts. Je les prends dans ma bouche et les suce avec plaisir. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur ma tache et je me languis que mon époux m'offre enfin l'attention que je souhaite. Je le lui fais comprendre d'un coups de hanche. Mais l'effet n'est pas vraiment probant. Le beau brun se relève, colle ses hanches aux miennes pour les immobiliser, et me fait un sourire canaille.

« Qu'y a t-il mon cœur?

-Allez... viens! S'il-te-plait!

-Où ça?

-Non, ne me fais pas attendre...

-Je ne comprend pas, amour. »

C'est que ça l'amuse en plus!

« Ordure! »

Il éclate de rire, et il est tellement beau à cet instant que je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Finalement, il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse en présentant ses doigts entre mes fesses. Je gémis de plaisir lorsqu'ils entrent en moi, même si le troisième est un peu gênant. Mais, après quinze jours d'entrainement, je suis un passif convaincu et heureux, et la préparation n'est plus qu'une partie de plaisir.

Comme Harry est un sadique, il me fait patienter avec ses doigts. Tant et si bien que je suis au bord de la crise de nerf quand je lui cris:

« Tu te bouges oui! »

Bien sur, il ne peut que rire face à mon brusque accès de colère, ce qui me fruste un peu plus encore. Finalement, après un « tu es mignon quand tu t'énerve », il enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche en se glissant en moi. J'aimerais bien lui rappeler qu'un Malfoy n'a pas à être mignon, mais son sexe s'enfonçant en moi me fait perdre la tête. D'ailleurs, mes gémissements sont tout sauf Malfoyen eux aussi. Et de toutes façons, là maintenant tout de suite, je m'en fous totalement!

Lorsque mon mari est totalement en moi, nous gémissons de concert en commençant à bouger nos corps. Je m'agrippe à son dos pendant qu'il fait de longs et lents vas et viens en moi. Il change d'angle de pénétration, partant à la recherche de ma prostate. Je me languis qu'il la trouve et je l'accompagne de mes mouvements de bassin pour l'aider dans sa quête. Bien sur, mes mouvements se figent lorsqu'il la trouve. Totalement déconnecté sous le plaisir, des étoiles dans la tête et les yeux, je le laisse accélérer les mouvements. À chaque coup de buttoir, il frappe cette zone si sensible de mon corps et je ne suis plus qu'une poupée de chiffon gémissante entre ses bras.

Il cherche à me donner le plus de plaisir possible, mais son visage crispé et ses muscles tendus sont des témoins privilégiés de son ascension vers l'orgasme. D'ailleurs, sa main se pose sur mon érection douloureuse et commence de délicieux vas et viens, signe qu'il ne sera plus long à venir. Je suis le premier à rendre les armes, et je jouis dans un cri. Deux coups de reins plus tard, et il me rejoint dans l'orgasme, éjaculant profondément en moi.

Après nous être remis de cette charmante activité physique, nous nous douchons ensembles puis nous nous endormons, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Harry! Draco! On est là! »

Main dans la main, nous nous tournons vers une Hermione échevelée et au sourire éclatant. Derrière elle, Weasley, Théo et Blaise nous regardent amusés. La petite brune se jette sur nous et nous serre contre elle.

Harry lui sourit et lui dit, d'un air malicieux:

« On t'a manqué? »

Elle lui tire la langue et me prend par le bras. Elle m'entraine avec elle vers nos amis, ne faisant plus attention au beau brun qui prend un air scandalisé.

« Alors, et ce voyage? C'était bien? Aucune nouvelle pendant quinze jours! Vous avez mangé des sushis? Moi j'adore ça! Vous avez ramené des souvenirs? Ce kimono est vraiment magnifique! Tu l'as acheté à Kyoto?

-Hermione, laisse les arriver tu veux! »

Je souris à Weasley. Je devrais peut être l'appeler mentalement Ron, non? J'y penserai! Théo et Blaise me prennent chacun dans les bras, l'un après l'autre. Tous ensembles, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

Car, pour notre retour, mon époux a tenu à me faire découvrir les avions. Autant dire que je n'étais pas rassuré. Pas rassuré du tout! D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement stressé que j'ai faillit faire une crise d'angoisse. Harry m'a prit dans ses bras et nous avons regardé les nuages, l'un contre l'autre. Le voyage s'est très bien passé jusqu'à l'atterrissage qui m'a absolument terrifié. Je me suis accroché au bras de mon mari. Je lui ai surement fait mal mais il n'a rien dit. Enfin, j'ai survécut à cette expérience, ce n'est pas trop mal. Mais j'espère que je n'aurai plus à prendre l'avion!

Une fois arrivés dans une ruelle isolée, nous transplanons tous vers les portes de Poudlard. Lors de notre traversée du parc, tous les regards se tournent vers nous et un attroupement se forme rapidement. Harry attrape ma main et fusille mes admirateurs du regard, tout en m'entrainant vers l'école. Mais devant l'ardeur et le nombre des élèves, nous nous mettons à courir tous les six vers les appartements qui nous sont destinés. Courir en kimono et en geta n'est pas très pratique. Hermione se met à rire, presque hystérique. Cela nous entraine et nous finissons notre course en riant. Nous arrivons dans nos appartements et Harry ferme à clé derrière nous. Nous nous effondrons sur les fauteuils, hors d'haleine. Nous rions encore un peu puis la folie se calme peu à peu. Nous sommes toujours des enfants, en fait. La guerre, la maladie et toutes les épreuves de la vie n'y ont rien changé.

Mais mon sourire se fait triste. Sans la maladie, il ne serait pas auprès de moi, me tenant la main. Je me blottis contre lui.

Les autres nous regardent. Hermione est bouleversée. Seul Harry ne comprend pas. Il me sourit, il m'embrasse. Combien de temps cela va t-il durer? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère égoïstement que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.


	16. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir à tous! J'ai une bonne nouvelle: j'ai finis mes épreuves! En quoi cela vous concerne t-il? En rien, si vous n'êtes pas pressés pour la suite ^^ Car oui, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire ce qui veut dire moins d'attente pour la suite! **_

_**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il marque le tournant de l'histoire que vous attendez tous (pour ceux qui aiment cette fiction ^^) Sachez que la suite est déjà en court, donc n'engagez pas de tueurs à gage en lisant la fin si vous voulez l'avoir dans des délais convenables ^^' **_

_**Pour finir, pour ceux qui y vont, rendez-vous à la Japan Expo ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt! **_

_**Yamashita**_

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**li-san:** merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre-ci! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**Chapitre 14**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nous babillons joyeusement Hermione et moi.

Après avoir rangé nos affaires, nous avions mangé tous ensembles. Nos amis nous avaient ensuite laissé dormir car, après la douzaine d'heures d'avion que nous avions passé pour revenir en Angleterre, nous étions épuisés.

Ce matin, Hermione était venue nous réveiller et nous avions rejoint la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Nous y avions vu tous nos amis et nos connaissances, et nous avions du raconter plusieurs fois notre voyage de noce.

Maintenant, nous sommes de retour dans nos appartements, au sein de l'école, avec Hermione, Ron, Théo et Blaise. Oui, je sais, je m'habitue à peine à appeler Weasley « Ron », même en pensées, et c'est vrai que c'est étrange.

Harry a été inspiré de nous faire rentrer un samedi. Aujourd'hui, je suis épuisé, je n'aurai vraiment pas pu reprendre les cours dans cet état. Dumbledore m'a fait dire que nous pouvions reprendre les cours. En fait, il compte sur mon époux pour jouer le garde du corps face aux autres « contaminés ». En plus, avec tout ça, nous n'étions même pas partit pendant les vacances scolaires. Et avec mes examens médicaux et tout, j'ai presque trois semaines de cours à rattraper. Heureusement que j'ai toujours des facilités d'apprentissage et que Hermione est très méticuleuse dans ses prises de notes.

Pour en revenir au moment présent, nous sommes tous les six dans le salon et nous racontons en détails notre voyage. Tous leurs cadeaux ont déjà été distribués et, dans un coin de notre chambre, les cadeaux des autres Weasley, de Lupin, de Severus et de mes parents attendent sagement de trouver leurs propriétaires définitifs.

Hermione porte donc la robe de chambre en satin rouge et blanche, aux motifs japonais que nous lui avons offert. Ron examine son jeu de go. Blaise porte le parfum que nous lui avons ramené, et a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Et Théo caresse inconsciemment le bois de son Shamisen. J'ai pensé que ce violoniste de talent apprécierait une autre sorte de violon.

Pour leur montrer, je porte le kimono offert par mon époux. Lui a déjà montré les sabres jumeaux que je lui ai offert. Car, étonnamment, mon mari collectionne les armes blanches ce que j'ai appris il y a peu. Il m'a d'ailleurs remercié de manière très agréable pour ce présent.

Après avoir finit de raconter notre arrivée, sans les détails de la nuit de noce, et la découverte du ryokan, j'attaque le récit de notre découverte de Kyoto:

« Il nous aurait fallut des semaines pour visiter tous les temples, les jardins et les palais, donc Harry avait fait une sélection. Nous avons donc visité Kinkaku-ji, appelé le pavillon d'or. Puis nous avons déambulé dans les rues où nous avons pu observer l'architecture des différents bâtiments et des maisons traditionnelles. Ensuite, Harry m'a fait découvrir les ramens. C'est vraiment bon!

-Il en a mangé deux bols.

-Oh, ça va! Toi aussi en plus! Ensuite, on est allé voir les jardins japonais. C'était super! On est pas rentré tard parce qu'on était fatigué, avec le mariage et tout... Et Harry m'a fait découvrir les onsens. C'est des sources d'eau chaude. C'est juste une des meilleures choses qui existe sur terre! Ça fait tellement du bien! »

Blaise et Hermione sourient, amusés par mon exubérance. Comme si je ne le voyais pas! Théo reste impassible mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Je me moque de paraître hystérique dans ces circonstances, je suis heureux! Je suis surtout heureux du regard tendre que mon amour pose sur moi, avec son petit sourire amusé. Il est vraiment beau! Ok, c'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Mais là, je ne suis pas vraiment en public, pas vrai?

« Le lendemain, nous avons rencontré nos hôtes. Ils sont très gentils mais un peu froids.

-Ce n'est pas de la froideur, c'est de la réserve. C'est typique des japonais.

-Toujours est-il, qu'ils nous ont fait gouter pleins de plats typiques aux noms imprononçables. »

Harry soupire d'exaspération et je lui fais un sourire canaille.

« Je n'ai pas tout aimé mais il y a plusieurs plats super bons! Le soir, il y avait des artistes des rues dans un parc de Kyoto qui faisaient un spectacle. On y est allé et c'était sympa. Ensuite, on a visité Tokyo. On est allé au parc national d'Ogasawara, au sanctuaire de Yasukuni et à la tour de Tokyo. Harry m'a fait découvrir les sushis. J'adore! »

Hermione renchérit:

« C'est clair! Moi aussi j'adore ça! C'est trop bon! »

Je continue, après avoir acquiescé vivement:

« Comme Harry voulait me faire découvrir autre chose à Tokyo, on y est retourné le lendemain. On est allé au musée national de la nature et des sciences. C'était trop bien! Après on est allé au parc d'Ueno, pour se balader. Comme je voulais absolument voir le musée national de Tokyo, on y est encore retourné le jour d'après!

-Il m'a épuisé! Il voulait absolument tout voir.

-On a énormément apprit sur le Japon. Et le musée est vraiment beau! L'après-midi, on a fait un tour dans le Shinkansen. Je n'avais jamais prit le train donc ça m'a fait bizarre.

-Vous avez passé l'après-midi dans un train? »

Harry se justifie:

« On ne va pas au Japon sans voir le Shinkansen!

-Oui, c'était pas le plus passionnant mais on est allé jusqu'à Nagoya et c'était sympa aussi. On s'est juste baladé dans les rues ce jour-là. Le lendemain, on y est retourné, en transplanant cette fois-ci, pour visiter le château de Nagoya et le sanctuaire d'Atsuta. Ça nous a prit la journée. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde! Pourtant, c'était même pas le week-end!

-Je ne suis pas sure qu'ils aient les mêmes week-end que nous au Japon. »

Je me rend compte que je n'en ai aucune idée. Et Harry n'a pas l'air de le savoir non plus.

« Peut être, oui. Enfin, toujours est-il que nous avons mangé une salade d'algue super bonne pour le repas de midi! »

Devant la grimace de Ron et Blaise, je dis:

« Je vous assure que c'est super bon! Donc ça c'était entre les deux visites. Après la visite du sanctuaire, on est rentré pour profiter de l'onsen. Le week-end, on s'est un peu reposé. On s'est promené dans les rues de Kyoto, on a fait du lèche-vitrine et on a mangé de la soupe miso dans un restaurant traditionnel. Le samedi soir, on est allé au théâtre Minamiza. Ce théâtre est immense! Il y avait une pièce traditionnelle avec des masques et des instruments de musique de toutes sortes. C'était sympa aussi. Même si c'était un peu long pour moi.

-Un peu? Ça a duré trois heures! On y est vraiment allé pour te faire plaisir! »

Mon mari est un rustre. Il est parfait mais il n'a pas vraiment de sensibilité artistique. Il faudra changer ça!

« Dimanche après-midi on est allé voir un combat de sumo amateur dans le stade de sumo Kokugikan à Tokyo. C'était impressionnant. Pas vraiment mon style de sport mais bon.

-Pourtant c'était vraiment du spectacle! Ils étaient en passe de devenir professionnels! Du grand art! »

Mouais, on a pas vraiment la même conception de l'art, mais bon.

« La deuxième semaine, nous avons commencé par visiter Yokohama. Le matin, nous avons visité le jardin zoologique de Yokohama et l'après-midi, nous avons déambulé dans le quartier de Chinatown, le quartier chinois. »

Je parle ensuite de notre journée à Fukuoka, de celle à Kõfu et de celle à Õtsuki. Je raconte ensuite notre dernier jour à Osaka en expliquant avec passion toutes nos visites. Je finis à peine mon histoire qu'un hiboux cogne à la fenêtre de l'appartement. Harry se lève pour récupérer le message. Il me sourit et me le tend:

« C'est pour toi. »

Je le remercie et m'empare du message.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Ton époux et toi êtes rentrés depuis hier et tu n'es toujours pas venu me raconter votre voyage. Je suis vexé! Remus et moi-même vous invitons à dîner ce soir pour réparer cette erreur intolérable. Encore une petite chose, j'ai la solution de ton problème. _

_À ce soir._

_Severus »_


	17. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite de la fiction. Elle est un peu courte puisque j'ai décidé de poster moins mais plus souvent.

Ce chapitre donne les explications tant attendues. J'espère que vous ne les trouverez pas trop tirées par les cheveux, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit le plus plausible possible. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Yamashita

**réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**justrun:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction! Et je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir lu tout d'un coup sans mettre de reviews, je fais pareil quand je suis absorbée par l'histoire ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**soleil37120 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ C'est vrai que le message de Severus n'arrivait pas trop au bon moment mais il fallait bien que ça avance un peu, non? ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! À bientôt ^^

**li-san** : Merci pour ta review ^^ C'est sympa de me laisser tes impressions à chaque chapitre! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours! C'est vrai que les chapitres sont un peu courts, mais je vais publier plus souvent pour compenser ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 15**

« Draco, ça va? »

Hermione me regarde, inquiète. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Je leur fais un sourire rassurant:

« Oui, Severus et Remus nous invitent à dîner Harry et moi, ce soir. Nous ne sommes pas encore passés les voir. Je vais avoir droit à un de ces savons! »

Harry et Ron sourient, amusés. Mais les trois autres ne sont pas si crédules. Et moi, je me sens nauséeux. Si une solution à mon « problème » a été trouvée, c'est que mon rêve ne va plus durer longtemps. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Harry s'assoit à mes côtés.

« Fatigué, mon ange?

-Oui, un peu.

-Va te reposer alors. Je t'appelle avant le repas pour que tu puisses te préparer. »

Je l'embrasse pour le remercier et je salue les autres. Je vais ensuite me coucher et m'endormir comme une masse.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Draco, Harry! Je suis heureux de vous voir! »

Remus nous prend dans ses bras, chacun notre tour. Harry a vraiment l'air heureux de revoir son parrain de substitution. Severus nous accueille de manière froide et détachée. Mais il me serre l'épaule pour me montrer son attachement. Je comprend ainsi que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Même si il n'est pas très expansif devant mon époux, il n'est pas aussi distant habituellement.

En effet, lorsque nous entrons dans la salle, un homme se lève pour nous saluer. Severus nous présente:

« Les garçons, je vous présente un vieil ami potionniste, Akira Kishiro. Il est venu du Japon pour m'aider à régler un problème délicat sur mes recherches. »

Le grand homme s'inclina.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Habitués aux coutumes japonaises, nous nous inclinons à notre tour. Harry répond dans la langue du potionniste:

« Nous sommes également enchantés. »

Lorsque je me redresse, je lance un regard à mon parrain. Ce que je craignais se révèle vrai: il est là pour moi.

Nous nous installons à table pendant que Remus part dans la cuisine. Severus pose nos cadeaux dans un coin de la pièce.

« Nous les ouvrirons tout à l'heure. »

Je lui fais un sourire crispé. Je remarque que le japonais m'observe. Il n'est pas vraiment expressif. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une expérience, sans le côté psychopathe que cela sous-entend. C'est un bel homme. Il a de grands yeux noirs en amandes et de longs cheveux noirs. Grand et mince, il est surement très populaire auprès des femmes, ou même des hommes. Son manque d'expression lui donne un air mystérieux assez attirant.

Mon mari me murmure à l'oreille:

« Attention mon ange, je vais être jaloux. »

Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

Le repas se passe de manière agréable. Akira parle très bien anglais, même si il a un accent prononcé. Je suis angoissé mais j'essaie d'être le plus impassible possible. Harry est adorable, comme toujours. Avec Remus, il meuble la conversation. Il me caresse de temps en temps la main ou le genoux, me sourit et me parle tendrement devant le regard crispé de Severus.

Le comportement de mon parrain m'inquiète un peu plus. J'aime Harry et je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste quand il se réveillera.

Après l'excellent repas, nos parrains respectifs ouvrent leurs cadeaux. Remus reçoit un service à thé en porcelaine et Severus a un sourire satisfait devant le livre sur les plantes rares japonaises.

Akira s'intéresse à ce dernier et ils le feuillettent ensembles.

« Ce livre est très rare. Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

-Secret défense. »

La réflexion moldu de Harry me fait sourire. Comment leur expliquer qu'une vieille dame en carriole nous l'a vendu contre des cheveux à moi qu'elle trouvait magnifique? Et comment leur expliquer que les six chats qu'elle trimballait avec elle ressemblaient à des sages sortis d'un dessin animé pour enfant?

Ensuite, Remus s'adresse à mon mari:

« Harry, je dois faire un tour des couloirs pour voir si tout se passe bien. Tu m'accompagnes? Laissons-les parler potions.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre centre d'intérêt. »

Ils se sourient, complices. Harry m'embrasse et rejoint le directeur de l'école. Lorsqu'ils sortent de l'appartement, la tension monte. Après quelques instants, je me lance:

« Alors vous avez trouvé ce que j'ai? »

C'est Akira qui me répond:

« C'est une vieille maladie sorcière de l'ère Edo. À l'époque, une région de la Corée du Sud actuelle avait été contaminée par des insectes. Ces insectes ont été éradiqués par les chercheurs japonais qui travaillaient dessus. Lorsque Severus m'a contacté pour me parler de votre cas, j'ai lu de nombreuses recherches, même si je n'y croyais pas. Toutes les études de cette époque ont disparu. Comme je ne trouvais rien, j'ai contacté d'autres amis chercheurs et potionnistes. L'un d'eux est tombé, complètement par hasard, sur le livre d'un philosophe de l'époque. Il me l'a envoyé et une des réflexions de l'auteur m'a entrainé en Corée du Sud, dans la province de Daejeon. Ces insectes n'existent plus, mais il se trouve que les herbes à sommeil de la région ont gardé le virus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui provoque les effets de somnolence. De très nombreuses personnes utilisent ces plantes sans qu'elles n'aient d'autres effets.

-Et comment est-ce que j'y aurai été confronté?

-Ton père en cultivait dans sa serre. Elles font partit des plantes dont tu t'occupes depuis la condamnation.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu cette réaction? »

Les deux hommes se regardent. Severus continue:

« Après de nombreuses recherches, nous avons découverts que les habitants qui avaient été infectés à l'époque n'étaient que des Coréens de la région qui s'appelle aujourd'hui Daejeon. Les étrangers tels que les Japonais n'étaient pas affectés par la maladie, mais uniquement par ses effets. Il est possible que ce soit une prédisposition génétique sorcière, due à la faune, à la flore et à l'essence magique de cet endroit.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

-Tes parents ont fait le tour du monde après leur mariage. Ils sont, entre autre, passés dans cette région. D'après nos recherches, il est probable que ta conception ait été faite lors de leur passage en ce lieu.

-Bien sur, cela n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer l'infection. En fait, il se trouve que la maladie ait été provoquée par votre exposition aux plantes, combinée à votre conception dans un lieu de magie contaminée depuis cette époque. Vous n'avez pas été malade dessuite car vous n'avez pas été en contact prolongé permanent avec les plantes porteuses du virus.

-Et les coréens vivant dans cette région ne sont pas contaminés?

-Non, car ils absorbent depuis toujours le seul antidote efficace contre cette maladie.

-Qui est?

-Le thé de céréale. »

Mon incrédulité doit se voir sur mon visage car mon parrain précise:

« C'est un thé traditionnel coréen qui est très populaire là-bas. C'est une boisson qui est considérée comme très saine.

-Alors je dois boire... du thé?

-Oui, et la maladie devrait disparaître rapidement.

-Devrait?

-Oui, nous ne sommes surs de rien. Ton cas est inédit et nous ne sommes pas sur qu'à l'époque, les japonais avaient donné cet antidote aux contaminés. Alors tu resteras sous surveillance constante à boire du thé. »

J'ai du mal à croire à tout ça.

« Mais pourquoi un truc aussi dingue m'arrive-t-il à moi? »

Si je n'étais pas concerné, une infection pareille m'aurait fait plutôt rire. Surtout avec l'explication tirée par les cheveux. Mais là, je suis plutôt au bord des larmes en fait.

Severus me prend dans ses bras. Cela prouve que l'heure est grave si il fait ça devant un étranger. Ou alors, il connait vraiment bien Akira.

« Nous serons là pour t'aider à surmonter ça.

-Harry va me détester! Il se retrouve lié à vie à moi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il ne pourra pas t'en tenir rigueur.

-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer. Harry est un gryffondor, bien sur qu'il va m'en tenir rigueur! Il n'aura pas ce genre de réflexion logique. »

Mon parrain ne trouve rien à redire à cela.

« Et si le thé ne marche pas? »

C'est Akira qui me répond:

« Dans ce cas, nous devrons nous pencher sur la confection d'une potion. Nous pensons qu'elle pourrait se faire sur une base de thé et de plantes contaminées mais nous ne sommes surs de rien.

-Je vois. »

Je me sens découragé. Et j'espère égoïstement que le traitement ne fonctionne pas afin de garder mon amour. C'est une réaction typiquement serpentarde, mais je ne peux suivre cette envie. Même si je me moque que la vie des autres personnes soient dirigées par leur amour pour moi, je ne peux pas faire ça à Harry. Et cela m'empêcherait à jamais d'avoir une vie normale.

« Je commence quand?

-Un thé, ça vous dit? »

J'acquiesce. Severus se lève pour nous faire du thé. Mon traitement va donc commencer dans quelques minutes. J'aimerais qu'Harry revienne vite. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de sa chaleur.


	18. Chapter 16

Bonsoir à tous et désolée pour le retard. Ce n'était pas une question de manque de temps cette fois-ci mais une question de baisse de moral. J'ai loupé mon BTS donc vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas la joie. Malgré tout, je ne vais pas me laisser aller à la flemme et à la facilité. Je poste ce chapitre très court pour marquer définitivement le tournant de l'histoire. La suite est en cours d'écriture et elle sera plus longue, promis ^^'

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**réponse aux reviews:**

**fanaicha:** Je suis vraiment désolée de te répondre ici mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de message ni te répondre directement. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ^^ à bientôt!

**Li-san: ** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les explications pour la maladie ^^ Pour ta question, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**soleil37120: ** Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop. Ce ne serait pas marrant si ça se passait facilement! Mais ça finira bien, promis ^^ à bientôt!

**Blue brebie: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous ces conseils ^^ Mais, en fait, ça va être tout aussi cliché mais encore plus tiré par les cheveux XD c'est dommage que tu n'ai pas pu aller à la Japan cette année! Moi, c'est surement la dernière année avant très longtemps, donc j'en ai bien profité ^^ Bisous! À bientôt ^^

**Chapitre16**

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal théorique est bientôt finit. Je suis un peu fatigué et je ne suis pas très motivé pour le cours de sortilège pratique de cet après-midi. Heureusement que nous finissons à 16h et que nous avons trois heures pour manger. Après, c'est le week-end, donc je pourrai me reposer.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le thé ou l'idée que je serai bientôt guérit, mais je ne suis vraiment pas bien en ce moment. J'ai très mal au cœur depuis les quatre jours où je bois le thé. Je suis aussi épuisé en permanence et j'ai tout le temps faim.

Mais je cache mes problèmes derrière mon fameux sourire. Enfin, pour mon parrain, mes amis et Harry. Les autres n'ont le droit qu'à mon visage impassible made in Malfoy.

Mon mari est, comme toujours, aux petits soins pour moi. Si il a été surpris de me voir soudain fou de thé de céréale, il n'a rien dit. En fait, il s'est mit à en boire avec moi.

Pour l'instant, je ne sens pas les effets sur la maladie. Harry a l'air plus attaché que jamais. Et je ne parle même pas des autres qui scrutent chacun de mes mouvements.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous rangeons nos affaires. Je me lève trop vite et je tombe presque. Harry me retient en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Ça va?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis levé trop vite. »

Il est soulagé. Il était vraiment inquiet.

De onze heures à midi, nous rentrons dans nos appartements pour changer nos affaires de cours. À midi, nous allons manger. Au repas, tourte à la viande. Et thé de céréale, bien sur. Lorsque nous avons finit, je dis à mon époux:

« Allons nous reposer dans le parc. Je suis fatigué.

-D'accord. »

Nous sortons, main dans la main. Vous devez penser que c'est niai mais j'ai une excuse. Lorsque j'ai un contact physique avec lui, les autres ne tentent pas de s'approcher. Ils se contentent de me regarder de loin. Et comme ce n'est pas pratique de marcher agrippé au bras de quelqu'un, nous avons pensé que ce serait une meilleure option.

Harry s'assoit contre un arbre, à côté du lac, et je m'allonge contre lui. Il fait beau. Le soleil caresse mon visage et je suis bien. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse bercer par mon époux. Je finis par m'endormir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Nous sommes enfin en week-end! Les deux heures de pratique m'ont épuisé et je ne veux qu'une chose: dormir!

« Chéri, j'ai envi d'un thé. On rentre dans la chambre?

-D'accord. »

Une fois rentrés dans les appartements, nous buvons tous les deux le thé de céréale. Nous discutons un peu et je me dis que le bonheur c'est ça: parler avec mon époux devant une tasse de thé.

« Je vais m'allonger. Tu m'accompagnes? »

Il me fait son sourire calculateur.

« Avec plaisir. »

Je ne peux réprimer le sourire qui monte à mes lèvres. Lascivement, je laisse tomber au sol ma robe de sorcier et je me dirige vers la chambre à coucher. Au pied du lit, j'abandonne mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, ainsi que ma chemise. Je m'allonge ensuite sur le dos. Harry s'arrête à la porte de la chambre, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il me regarde. Cela me plait et j'ai envi d'en jouer.

Lentement, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, je défais ma ceinture. Je vois son regard s'allumer. Je finis de me déshabiller. Il s'y met aussi, quittant ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa robe de sorcier.

Devant son regard gourmand, je commence des mouvements de vas et viens sur mon sexe d'une main, pendant que l'autre sensibilise mes tétons. Je m'excite devant le flamboiement de ses yeux et je gémis de plaisir face à ce double traitement. Alors que ma main ralentit le rythme sur mon sexe, je lèche les doigts de l'autre. Mes doigts descendent ensuite le long de mon torse, déposant une fine couche de salive sur ma peau.

J'écarte largement les jambes pour pouvoir accéder à mon anus. J'entre un doigt en moi et je fais quelques allés-retours. Je gémis le nom de mon époux. Mon comportement obscène l'excite et son érection est à peine cachée par le jean.

J'entre un deuxième, puis un troisième doigts en moi. Je suis totalement déconnecté et je m'embrase devant les yeux verts.

Je jouis dans un cri et je retombe sur le matelas, lessivé. J''étend mes bras en croix et je regarde Harry s'approcher avec un sourire prédateur. D'une voix chaude, je lui demande:

« Ça t'a plu? »

Il ne me répond pas mais son sourire s'agrandit. Totalement nu, il s'allonge près de moi et il m'embrasse d'une manière que je qualifierais de possessive.

Les instants qui suivent se déroulent dans un tourbillon de passion et de rêve. Nous jouissons ensembles et nous nous endormons, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « "" » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Je me lève en sueur. Je suis très mal. Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné donc il doit être encore tôt. Je lance un tempus. Il n'est que quatre heures quarante du matin.

Une vague de nausée me revient et je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je vomis dans la cuvette. Je transpire fortement. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. Harry arrive en courant dans la salle de bain.

« Malfoy? »

Mes yeux s'écarquille. Alors ça y est? Mon rêve est finit? Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me sens plus malade encore.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher les secours! »

Je ne lui fais pas remarquer que je ne pourrais pas bouger même si j'en avais envi. De toutes façons, je suis trop malade pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Monsieur Malfoy! »

Madame Pomfresh arrive à toute vitesse et s'agenouille à mes côtés.

« Tenez bon. »

Elle me tend une fiole que j'avale tant bien que mal. Quelques instants encore et je m'endors.


	19. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous! Vous allez dire que je le fais exprès (^^'') mais je n'ai plus internet chez moi! Donc, heureusement que j'ai un patron super cool qui accepte que je poste ce chapitre du magasin ^^' Si je ne vous répond pas dessuite, c'est donc normal!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera des réponses mais aussi d'autres interrogations ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Luna-xxx-:** désolée de te répondre ici mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de message. Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu seras moins frustrée par ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas sure ^^ à bientôt!

**manoir malfoy: **merci pour ta review! On ne verra pas tout dans ce chapitre mais ça avance quand même ^^ à bientôt!

**Li-san: **merci pour ta review ^^ Et oui, encore une explication tirée par les cheveux dans la suite. Il faut croire que j'aime bien ça ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras quand même! À bientôt ^^

**rikokooo:** merci pour ta review! Tu sauras tout ici, ou presque ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras! À bientôt ^^

**Dune: **Merci pour ton soutient! Ça va mieux car je n'ai que la moitié des épreuves à repasser, même si c'est frustrant! Et j'ai déjà vidé ma réserve de chocolat XD Pour la fiction, je sais que c'est un peu cruel! Je me rattrape dans ce chapitre, enfin je crois ^^' J'espère que tu me trouveras moins sadique snif! À bientôt ^^

**soleil37120: **merci pour ton soutient! C'est vrai que ça ne va pas être facile pour Draco dans les prochains chapitres! Sois fort(e)! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction ^^ à bientôt!

**Chapitre 17**

Je papillonne des yeux. Je me réveille doucement. J'ai très mal à la tête et je me sens nauséeux.

« Ah, enfin réveillé! »

J'entends un bruit de rideau et la lumière se tamise. J'ouvre les yeux plus facilement. Madame Pomfresh s'approche du lit où elle m'a placé. Bien sur, je suis à l'infirmerie mais ça n'étonne personne.

« Tenez, buvez ça. C'est pour vos nausées. Ça devrait aussi agir sur vos maux de tête.

-Merci. »

Ma voix est rauque. J'ai mal à la gorge.

« Tu vas mieux? »

Je me tourne vers la voix grave. Mon parrain me regarde. Il est inquiet mais ne le montre pas. Il n'a pas besoin de le faire, je le connais après tout. L'infirmière sort. Je demande, même si je connais la réponse:

« Je suis guéris?

-Oui. »

Clair et concis.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce dont tu dois te soucier pour l'instant. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Comment ça je ne dois pas m'en soucier? C'est juste la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Mes rêves s'effondrent. Mon amour doit me détester maintenant. Et je ne dois pas m'en soucier?

« Tu es enceint Draco. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle aussi hallucinante de ma vie.

« Pardon?

-Tu es enceint. »

Il reste calme, posé. Et moi, j'ai envi de sortir du lit et de le secouer comme un prunier. Mais, très vite, une autre pensée s'invite dans ma tête: je vais avoir un enfant avec Harry. Harry qui me déteste.

Les larmes dévalent mes joues.

« Je ne te crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. »

Il souffle, exaspéré:

« Bien sur que c'est possible. Et tu le sais très bien! Vous êtes vous seulement protégés une seule fois?

-Je pensais qu'il prenait la potion.

-Il a été élevé par des moldus! Comment veux-tu qu'il sache qu'il faut boire une potion pour éviter tous risques de maladies ou de procréation? Si ça se trouve, il ne sait même pas que c'est possible d'avoir un enfant entre hommes!

-Mais nous n'avons pas bu la potion de procréation!

-Mais, dans de très rares cas, la magie seule suffit! Ton père a du te le dire lorsqu'il t'a apprit les choses de la vie, non?

-Oui, il me l'a dit! Mais tu imagines la coïncidence? Il aurait fallut que, non seulement nous soyons tous les deux très puissant, mais que nos magies soient parfaitement compatibles! Et que nous ayons fait l'amour un soir de pleine lune dans une région très exposée aux sources magiques!

-Et pourtant, tu es enceint. Madame Pomfresh me l'a prouvé en me montrant une image magique de l'embryon. Il est peu développé, trois semaines tout au plus, mais il est bien là. Et tu connais la loi sorcière: pas d'avortement possible pour les hommes. La magie prend une place trop importante dans la procédure.

-Harry est au courant? »

Son regard se pose sur moi, sombre.

« Je veux le lui dire moi même.

-Hors de question! C'est un griffondor. Il va dire des choses horribles sans même le penser. Ça va juste te faire beaucoup de mal et te stresser. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça en plus! Je le lui dirai moi. Remus sera présent, il a l'habitude de ses crises de colère. Et vous pourrez discuter ensuite, calmement, de ce que votre couple va devenir. N'oublie pas qu'il va aussi apprendre qu'il est marié à vie sans possibilité de rupture. »

Je suis épuisé. Cette conversation m'a juste un peu plus cassé le moral. Il doit s'en rendre compte car il me dit:

« Je te laisse te reposer. Les jours qui vont suivre seront un peu agités donc profites de tes derniers instants de calme. »

Je ne répond pas. Quelle importance? Je me tourne sur le côté, m'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Il sort. Je m'endors rapidement, prisonnier de rêves mouvementés.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Vous allez mieux, monsieur Malfoy?

-Oui, merci madame Pomfresh. »

L'infirmière récupère le plateau repas. Je ne peux pas dire que j'avais faim, mais je dois me nourrir. Au moins pour l'enfant que je porte. J'ai décidé de me battre pour lui et d'oublier mes sentiments. Il passera en premier désormais.

Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas. Mais c'était avant que l'infirmière ne pointe sa baguette sur mon ventre et qu'une image de l'embryon n'apparaisse. Même grossit dix fois, il est vraiment minuscule. Mais il est là, comme l'a dit mon parrain.

Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il est sortit. Je ne sais pas si il a déjà parlé à Harry. Je stresse de ne pas connaître sa réaction. Mais Severus a raison. Je la connais, au fond de moi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus souffrir encore.

Je prend le livre que Severus a déposé sur la table de chevet pendant mon sommeil. Ça parle de potions expérimentales. Il ne devait pas encore savoir que j'étais enceint, sinon il aurait choisit un livre sur les grossesses masculines. Pragmatique ce parrain!

Je lis un bon moment. J'ai déjà lu trois chapitres et une partie du quatrième. Je lis vite mais deux heures se sont bien écoulées entre temps.

Je suis interrompus dans ma lecture par Hermione. Si, au début, je pensais qu'elle venait juste voir comment j'allais, je déchante vite devant son visage pale.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-C'est Harry. »

Je repose le livre, sans même prendre la peine de marquer la page.

« C'était si horrible que ça? »

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Il a commencé à crier après toi. Mais grâce à Remus, il a compris que ce n'étais pas de ta faute et que c'est lui qui a demandé une union incassable. Du coup, il est vraiment en colère contre Scrimgeour. »

Je respire un peu mieux.

« Alors, tout va bien, non? Enfin, c'est moins grave que ce que je pensais!

-Il n'accepte pas l'enfant. »

Le froid m'étreint.

« Pardon?

-Je vais le faire changer d'avis. Mais c'est surtout la surprise. Il se réveille et te voit vomir dans un appartement qu'il ne connait pas avant d'apprendre qu'il y vit avec son époux, toi. À cela, s'ajoute le fait que cette union ne peut être brisée. Puis, il apprend que les hommes peuvent tomber enceint. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui donner les détails. Dès que j'ai su que tu étais enceint, j'ai foncé à la bibliothèque. Bien sur, je savais que les sorciers pouvaient avoir des enfants. Mais, en fait, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué! C'est incroyable que tu ais pu tomber enceint sans potion! »

Lorsque Hermione parle, rien ne peut plus l'arrêter. Mais je tente quand même le coup:

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir? »

Et ça marche. Elle a l'air gêné.

« Pas tout dessuite. Tu devrais lui laisser le temps de digérer.

-Très bien. »

Je suis un peu découragé. Je ne sais pas où tout cela va me mener et ça me fait peur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lendemain matin, Blaise et Théo viennent me voir. Je suis resté à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Officiellement, parce que Pomfresh voulait des examens plus poussés. Réellement, pour m'éloigner de l'agitation.

Je n'ai pas passé une excellente nuit. Normal me direz vous!

« Tu as des cernes qui te descendent jusqu'au menton.

-Charmant Blaise.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai! Regarde ses yeux! Je t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état vieux!

-Oui bon ça va, on a compris!

-Mais Théo, ne le prend pas comme ça!

-Tais-toi Blaise! »

Je souris. Le stéréotype du vieux couple ces deux là! Mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment.

« Harry? »

Ça a le mérite de les calmer d'un coup.

« C'est si grave que ça?

-Tu as lu la gazette? »

Je secoue négativement la tête. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles du monde extérieur depuis deux jours.

« Accio Gazette du sorcier! »

Nous attendons quelques secondes. Le journal arrive jusqu'à Théo. Après un moment d'hésitation, il me le tend.

_« Harry Potter menace le premier ministre de démission »_

Le gros titre est déjà suffisamment parlant. Je survole l'article de Rita Skeeter.

« _Le héros national est entré dans une colère noire... un réveil difficile d'une contamination rarissime... la découverte du mariage incassable … une manipulation du ministre, cherchant à gagner de l'électorat en se mettant dans la poche le jeune homme le plus populaire du monde sorcier... l'Angleterre est derrière son héros... Scrimgeour sera peut être contraint de démissionner... une pression insoutenable pour le ministre... Harry Potter acceptera t-il sa place? »_

J'écarquille des yeux sous la surprise. Quoi?

_« L'opinion publique ne cache pas son désir de voir Harry Potter prendre la tête de l'Angleterre. Ce projet est-il irréalisable? Tous les sondages montrent que c'est ce que souhaitent les sorciers. En attendant sa sortie de Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire, plusieurs membres du Magenmagot proposent Kingsley Shacklebolt comme ministre temporaire. Ce dernier n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur le sujet. »_

« Harry premier ministre? C'est de la folie!

-Ce n'est pas si aberrant que ça. C'est même dans la logique des choses.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit?

-Il pourrait tuer Scrimgeour tant il est en colère! Donc il vaut mieux qu'il y pense à tête reposée. »

Je finis de parcourir l'article. Je souris ironiquement.

« Draco Malfoy n'est pas inquiété dans l'affaire. Effectivement, il a été prouvé que le premier ministre a fait pression sur lui en utilisant la situation de ses parents. Faire du chantage à un héros de guerre n'arrangera pas les affaires de Rufus Scrimgeour. Remus Lupin, directeur de Poudlard affirme que « monsieur Malfoy n'a eu aucun contrôle sur les événements » et qu'il est une « victime », au même titre que le héros du monde sorcier.

-Au moins, tu ne seras pas « inquiété ». »

La remarque de Blaise me fait sourire de dépit. Ça ne résout pas vraiment mon problème.

« Il ne parle pas de l'enfant.

-C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça! Tu ne te rend pas compte de la situation. Nous sommes au bord de la guerre civile! »

Je soupire.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir?

-Plus tard dans la journée. Enfin, si il s'est calmé d'ici-là.

-Mais tu peux rentrer dans vos appartements. Il ne les utilise pas de toutes façons. »

Ils m'aident à me lever. Je me change et nous nous rendons vers notre ancien « chez-nous » à Harry et à moi. Mon ventre se tord sous l'appréhension. Je me languis de voir mon mari, mais je suis très inquiet de notre future confrontation.


	20. Chapter 18

Bon jour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de l'été, surtout si vous êtes en vacances!

Avant de vous parler de ce chapitre, je vais faire un peu de pub:

l'EFS (établissement français du sang) ne prend pas de vacance! N'oubliez pas que, si vous pouvez donner votre sang, vous pouvez le faire 5 fois par an pour un homme et 3 fois pour une femme. Vous pouvez aussi faire le don de plasma (20 fois par an!) et de plaquettes (très demandé car elles ne se concernent pratiquement pas!). On finit par une adresse internet:

www.

Si vous aimez partager, que vous avez un peu de temps, vous pouvez vous engager auprès des donneurs de voix de votre région. Il y a des bibliothèques sonores partout en France. Les donneurs de voix enregistrent des livres pour les personnes mal-voyantes, aveugles ou handicapées moteur. Sur ordonnance du médecin confirmant leur invalidité, ces personnes ont accès à cette autre forme de lecture gratuitement. Si vous connaissez des gens dans cette situation, parlez-leur en! .fr/

Voilà, j'ai finit! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de donner à la fiction un tour un peu plus léger. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

**soleil37120: **Merci pour ta review ^^ Non, je n'ai pas été trop méchante! Enfin, je crois... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! À bientôt ^^

**sagahan: **Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**li-san:** Merci pour ta review! La réponse à tes questions arrive ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue! À bientôt!

**Dune: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Harry, un beau salop? Ben pourquoi? XD J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre! À bientôt ^^

**Chapitre 18**

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Dans quelques minutes, je vais voir Harry. Je suis dans le bureau du directeur. Remus, Severus et Hermione sont avec moi. Ron doit arriver avec Harry. Blaise et Théo, eux, surveillent l'école en quelque sorte. Avec le reste des professeurs, ils remettent les choses en ordre. Après le réveil des élèves, l'ambiance est devenu un peu tendue. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, bien sur, puisque je me suis peu mélangé aux autres.

La porte s'ouvre. Mon cœur s'affole. Harry entre, plus beau que jamais. Son regard est froid. Lorsqu'il se pose sur moi, il devient noir. J'ai peur de me mettre à pleurer. Dans cette situation, je n'ai plus que ma fierté donc il est hors de question que je me laisse aller!

« Assis-toi, Harry. »

Mon mari forcé s'assoit à mes côtés, sans chercher à me regarder plus. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ron se mettre derrière Hermione et poser ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de soutient.

« Bien, nous sommes ici pour désamorcer le conflit. Maintenant que tu sais tout de l'histoire, je t'ai convoqué pour que tu communiques avec Draco qui est, je te le rappelle, ton époux. »

Je soutiens le regard du brun. Je n'y suis pour rien, il ne peut rien me reprocher.

« Je le sais. Comment procédons-nous?

-Je te propose de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur à Draco.

-Très bien. »

Je m'attend au pire. J'ai mal au ventre.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je sais que tu as été forcé de m'épouser. Mais je sais aussi que tu en étais heureux. Je suis en colère. Mais pas spécialement contre toi. Seulement, vivre avec toi et cet enfant, jouer au petit couple et construire un avenir ensemble, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux l'accepter. Scrimgeour me payera très cher ce mauvais coup. Je t'aiderai financièrement pour l'enfant. Mais je ferai ce que je souhaite de ma vie. Je suis hétérosexuel. Je ne te serai pas fidèle car je ne nous considère pas comme un couple. Si tout est réglé, je vous laisse. J'ai une conférence de presse à donner. »

Il se lève et part, comme ça. J'entends Remus l'appeler. Ma vue est déjà totalement brouillée. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais? À ce qu'il me soit fidèle? Lui? Les sanglots se coincent dans ma gorge et j'ai du mal à respirer.

Hermione se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, tu verras. On le fera changer d'avis. »

Entre deux pleurs, je demande:

« Et comment?

-Tu vas le séduire! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Je tourne en rond dans l'appartement. Je n'ai pas revu Harry depuis la confrontation. Cela date de deux jours déjà. Entre temps, Hermione a décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Hier, elle m'a entrainé faire les magasins. Elle n'a pas eu à me motiver longtemps. J'adore faire les magasins! J'ai refais ma garde robe avec des affaires plus sexys mais tout aussi classes. D'après Hermione, ces affaires me vont toutes à ravir.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que je devrais l'être. Je crains que mes efforts soient vains. Je ne souhaite pas me ridiculiser devant l'homme que j'aime. Et, plus que tout, je crains de voir apparaître une rivale. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le supporter. Rien qu'à cette idée, mon ventre se tord et mes nausées remontent.

Quelqu'un tape à la porte.

« C'est ouvert! »

Effectivement, depuis ma guérison, je ne crains plus de laisser ma porte ouverte. Enfin, pas fermée à clé. Avant, j'avais toujours peur qu'un contaminé puisse entrer. Au moins, je suis tranquille maintenant.

Hermione entre. Ce n'est pas une surprise, je m'y attendais. L'heure du repas approche, et elle devait venir me chercher pour que nous nous rendions dans la grande salle ensembles.

« Tu es magnifique! »

Je souris. Je dois avouer que le pantalon noir à pince et la tunique verte émeraude subliment ma silhouette. La tunique, d'un style chinois, descend jusqu'au dessus de mes genoux et est ouverte sur les côtés. Elle est à manches courtes. Sur mes bras et toute ma peau visible, j'ai passé un baume qui donne à ma peau un aspect un peu translucide. Le tout, ajouté à mes cheveux laissés libres au lieux de mon habituel catogan, me donne un aspect androgyne nécessaire pour séduire un homme hétérosexuel.

« Nous pouvons y aller. »

Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux récupérer mon bonheur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle avec Hermione, le silence se fait. Si je n'étais pas autant habitué à attirer l'attention, je crois que je serais rouge comme une tomate.

Hermione me tire discrètement le poignet pour m'entrainer vers la table des Griffondors. Dean et Seamus sont tout sourire:

« Draco! Venez là! »

On s'assoit tous les deux à leurs côtés.

« C'est cool que tu ailles mieux! Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Je ne suis pas vraiment proche des deux Gryffi mais, comme nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans la classe, on est tous plus ou moins amis. Enfin, disons plutôt que je me suis rapproché des connaissances d'Hermione. Et puis, Blaise s'entend très bien avec eux. C'est vrai qu'ils sont marrants.

« Oui, ça va. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Depuis le mariage, non?

-Oui. Félicitation d'ailleurs!

-Et pour le bébé aussi! Ça n'est pas encore parut dans la presse mais des bruits courent déjà dans les couloirs.

-Et, comme tu es resplendissant, c'est possible que ce soit vrai. »

Je fais un sourire discret:

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Hermione me sourit.

« Oui, et ça va être le premier petit de notre génération!

-C'est vrai qu'il va être chouchouté ce bébé.

-Attendez, il n'est pas encore né!

-C'est pour bientôt! Il va vite être là, tu vas voir. »

L'arrivée de Harry nous fait taire. Je pousse un soupir discret. Il est seul. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ron arrive derrière lui. Comme je suis tourné de l'autre côté de la salle, je croise le regard de Théo. Il me fait un léger signe de la tête. Blaise, lui, me fait un grand sourire et le signe de la victoire. Ils ont toujours le chic pour me réconforter!

Harry et Ron s'approchent. Le roux s'assoit à côté de sa copine. Grand seigneur, mon époux fait un beau sourire commercial et dit:

« Bonjour à tous! Désolé de vous faire faux bond mais j'ai promis à Luna que je mangeais avec elle. À tout à l'heure! »

Et il s'en va vers la table de Serdaigle. Je serre les points. Je sais que les autres ont de la peine pour moi. Je garde un air impassible et je commence à me servir à manger. Plus personne ne parle. Je sais que je pourris l'ambiance, mais je n'ai pas la force de sauver les apparences.

Lorsque nous finissons de manger, Hermione prend la parole:

« Moi j'y vais. Je dois vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque avant les cours.

-Je viens avec toi. »

Elle embrasse Ron et nous partons tous les deux. Ma démarche est classe et posée. Je veux avoir l'air d'un prince de glace, même si je m'enflamme de l'intérieur. Après que nous ayons quittés la grande salle, elle me fait un sourire complice:

« Il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux! »

Je lui rend son sourire. Je ne sais pas si j'y crois vraiment, mais l'espoir fait du bien.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le cour de potion va commencer. Comme tous les mercredi matins, nous avons deux heures de pratiques avec Severus. Nous l'attendons devant la porte, Hermione, Théo et moi. Blaise est un peu plus loin et discute bruyamment avec Seamus et Dean.

Les autres arrivent petit à petit. Plus que une minute avant le début du cours.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore! »

Le chuchotement énervé d'Hermione me fait sourire. Enfin, intérieurement. Elle parle bien sur de Ron et d'Harry. Toujours en retard ces deux là. Surtout en potion en fait. Comme c'est étrange...

La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas et mon parrain sort. Il nous toise hautainement puis fait demi-tour et entre dans la salle avec son fameux jeu de robe.

Mon époux arrive en courant avec son ami. Ils entrent juste avant la fermeture des portes et ils s'assoient, essoufflés. J'observe le brun discrètement. Il est sur le point d'éclater de rire. Ses cheveux sont encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, ses yeux verts pétillent et ses joues sont légèrement rosées. Bref, il est à tomber.

Je sens que le cour va être long.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Draco, restez un moment.

-Oui professeur. »

Je prend mon temps pour ranger mes affaires pendant que les autres foncent vers la sortie. Severus n'a pas été tendre aujourd'hui. Il a même fait pleurer Megan Jones, une élève de Poufsouffle. Et, pour réussir à faire pleurer un rescapé de guerre, même originaire d'une maison réputée sentimentale, il faut vraiment le vouloir!

Harry me jette un coup d'œil avant de sortir. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole mais il est moins froid. Le fait que toute l'école soit au courant que je suis enceint y est peut être pour quelque chose.

D'un coup, je comprend: toute l'école est au courant! Et Severus m'avais bien dit de garder ça secret pour éviter que les médias s'en mêlent. Oups...

Il me regarde de manière désapprobatrice.

« Je vois que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire. »

Je lui fais ma mine d'enfant confus et désolé. Et ça marche autant que lorsque j'avais quatre ans, c'est à dire pas du tout.

« Tu es totalement inconscient! »

Alors je prend mon mal en patience et je me prépare à recevoir une longue leçon de morale. Je ne suis pas près d'aller manger!

« « « « « » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Lorsque je rentre dans la grande salle, tout le monde se tourne vers moi. J'ai plusieurs minutes de retard. Severus m'a gardé un certain temps. Après m'avoir engueulé, il s'est inquiété de ma santé et de mon mental. Il ne m'a laissé partir qu'après avoir été rassuré.

Je fais un signe de tête à Hermione et je me dirige vers la table des Serpentards. Je m'assois aux côtés de mes amis. Théo me dit:

« Dépêche toi! On a sortilège à 13h.

-Ok. »

Je me sers et je commence à manger. Cela fait très peu de temps que je suis enceint mais je ne supporte déjà plus certains ingrédients. Je ne touche pas au foie mais je prend une double part de purée maison.

Je mange sans vraiment y prêter attention. Mon regard ne peut quitter Harry. Il rigole avec Dean, Seamus et Ron. Apparemment, l'un d'eux a sortit une blague qui les amuse beaucoup tous les quatre. Je soupire. J'aimerais être entrain de rire avec eux. Je pose une main sur mon ventre. Théo le voit et me sourit. Je me détend. Je ne suis pas seul.


	21. Chapter 19

Bonsoir à tous! Je suis désolée de mon retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse! - -'

Sinon, je suis fière de vous annoncer l'arrivée de mon bébé chat noir aux yeux verts que j'ai appelé Harry Potter (surnommé Ryry pour des questions de commodité XD)

Pour le chapitre qui va suivre, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ^^' Si, une question: qu'elle est la différence entre les mots animagus et animagi? Je ne sais pas vraiment quand on utilise quel terme.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, courage pour les autres, bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

Yamashita

**réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

**kisis:** Merci pour ta review! Je pense que ce chapitre te donnera un élément de réponse ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Ryuko:** Merci pour ta review! Elle m'a bien fait rire ^^ Je prend note de vos propositions. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Li-san:** Merci pour ta review ^^ L'opération séduction rame un peu mais ça va finir par arriver! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Soleil37120:** Merci pour ta review ^^ Tu as été la plus gentille avec Harry XD (enfin je crois!). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! À bientôt.

**Dune:** Merci pour ta review ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, Luna n'a pas été crée pour être une méchante XD ça ne colle pas avec le personnage! Par contre, j'espère que tu apprécieras la troisième figure féminine apparaissant dans ce chapitre! J'ai hésité à la faire méchante. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ^^ Je n'en dit pas plus! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**Chapitre 19**

Hermione me fait signe de me taire avec un sourire canaille. On se cache derrière le mur. Je me demande pourquoi elle m'a entrainé ici. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Remus Lupin parle.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Harry. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas d'autre solution. Tu es très certainement le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. Tu as été entrainé par les meilleurs et tu as un niveau magique exceptionnel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai faire ça!

-Réfléchis un peu. Il est très attirant. Même s'il est guérit, certains de ses admirateurs sont encore dangereux et ils seraient prêt à tout pour le conquérir! Et ce sera pire si ils apprennent que votre couple bas de l'aile. D'autant plus que Draco est enceint et donc vulnérable. Son potentiel magique est en veille pour que l'enfant se développe. Je ne te demande pas grand chose, juste de retourner vivre avec lui. Vous aurez des chambres séparées. Et tu pourras le protéger en cas de problèmes. »

Mon cœur bas à cent à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Ça ne marchera jamais, n'est-ce pas?

« J'accepte. Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est aussi une victime dans cette histoire. Et puis, être marié et attendre un enfant, c'est bon pour ma popularité. Et j'en aurai besoin pour renverser Scrimgeour. »

J'entends un soupir.

« Ton coté Serpentard qui ressort.

-Je ne le considère plus comme une insulte.

-Tant mieux. Ça n'en était pas une. Alors tu vas vraiment devenir premier ministre?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais j'ai bien plus confiance en Shakebolt pour redresser le monde sorcier qu'en cette espèce de trouillard manipulateur et vicieux!

-Il ne voudra pas diriger le pays.

-Je vais essayer de le convaincre. »

Remus rit.

« Aussi têtu que ton père! Enfin, je sais que tu feras le nécessaire pour le monde sorcier, et tu as mon soutient!

-Merci Moony. »

Ils se saluent et se séparent. Remus arrive vers nous alors que Harry part dans le sens opposé. Lorsqu'il passe devant notre cachette, le directeur nous fait un clin d'œil et continu sa route.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione pousse un gémissement de victoire.

« C'est gagné! »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« C'est toi qui as demandé ça à Lupin? »

Elle me fait un sourire contrit.

« Ça ne te fait pas plaisir? »

Je lui répond par un sourire sincère.

« Bien sur. Notre plan de séduction va s'accélérer maintenant.

-Exactement! »

Nous nous sourions. J'ai vraiment une amie formidable!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Et là, si tu ajoutes de l'essence de mantiflore, tu peux laisser reposer la potion moitié moins longtemps.

-C'est un gain de temps non négligeable.

-Effectivement! Mais il faut le rajouter dans les cinq secondes qui suivent le passage de la potion au bleu.

-C'est délicat, en effet.

-Oui, peu de personnes en sont capables.

-Le professeur Rogue en fait partit j'imagine.

-Bien sur. Et il n'est pas le seul. »

Hermione me fait un sourire complice.

« Forcément, quand on est formé par le meilleur. »

Je rigole doucement:

« Il est vrai que j'ai atteins un niveau en potion assez intéressant. »

Puis, reprenant mon sérieux:

« Je pourrai te donner des cours si tu veux.

-C'est vrai? »

Elle sourit, amusée, mais ses yeux brillent. Elle sait que j'ai pleins de choses à lui apprendre. Et elle est toujours avide de connaissances.

Nous nous replongeons dans nos livres. Comme tous les vendredi, nous sommes en repos. Alors nous en profitons pour faire nos devoirs à la bibliothèque. Théodore est allé chercher un livre sur la DCFM. Malgré ses conseils avisés, Blaise a préféré rester avec Seamus et Dean pour flemmarder. Je n'avais pas fait attention à combien il s'était rapproché d'eux. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas trop fait attention à mes amis. Il faudra que je rattrape cela.

Théo revient avec un épais volume sous le bras. Il s'assoit à nos côtés et il commence ses recherches. Quand je pense que nous aurons tout finit ce soir et que nous serons obligés de laisser copier les autres dimanche soir.

Hermione et Théo me regardent avec un air entendu. Nous pensons tous les trois à la même chose. Nous sommes vraiment faibles face aux hommes que nous aimons.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Je regarde Harry. Nous sommes dans notre salon. Il est dos à moi, et enlève son pull. Alors qu'il se retrouve en chemise, j'observe sa nuque. Les cheveux, relevés par le mouvement du vêtement, découvre le tatouage d'union.

« Tu ne m'as jamais montré ta forme d'animagus. »

Il se tourne vers moi. Il m'observe un moment. Il se demande peut être s'il va me répondre ou non. Puis enfin:

« En effet. Tu veux que je me transforme?

-Oui, j'aimerai bien. »

Je pousse ma chance à demander:

« Et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'apprennes à devenir animagus moi aussi. »

Il me regarde calmement:

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser autant de magie dans ton état.

-Je sais. Après peut être?

-Je ne sais pas où je serai d'ici-là. Et tu n'auras plus besoin de protection... »

Je dois avoir l'air plus mal que j'aimerais le montrer car il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se transforme en un éclair. Un magnifique loup noir aux yeux vert s'assoit devant moi. J'hésite à le caresser mais il me tend sa tête, peut être pour se faire pardonner ma tristesse. Je tend la main et caresse le pelage un peu rêche.

Il me regarde de ses yeux impassibles. Un pas a été franchit, même si notre relation n'a pas changé radicalement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Comment se passe la cohabitation?

-Ça va. »

Hermione me regarde, peu convaincue. Je pousse un soupir:

« Ce n'est pas miraculeux, mais ce n'est pas catastrophique non plus. Hier soir, il m'a montré sa forme d'animagus et il m'a même laissé le caresser. »

Devant son regard écarquillé, je m'exclame:

« Sous sa forme de loup! »

Elle me jette un sourire goguenard.

« J'avais compris. »

Je crois que je rougis. J'espère que non. Sinon, ma réputation en prendrait un sacré coup!

« Et sinon, tu vas voir tes parents bientôt?

-La semaine prochaine. Harry va devoir m'accompagner.

-Ils sont toujours chez Molly?

-Oui. Ils se sont enfin installés dans la maison que Harry leur a offert.

-Ron ne me l'a pas dit! Je ne savais pas que les travaux étaient finis.

-Apparemment, oui.

-Tes parents vont rester là-bas?

-Molly m'a proposé de les garder jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis Poudlard. Elle dit que je suis de la famille maintenant. Je n'en suis plus très sur mais je crois qu'elle tient déjà beaucoup à l'enfant. »

Nous nous sourions. Molly adore les enfants. Je pense qu'elle est extatique à l'idée de pouvoir accueillir un nouveau bébé dans sa grande famille.

« De toutes façons, quoiqu'il se passe avec Harry, tu fais quand même partit de la famille! »

Je souris à Ginny. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au milieux de tous ces rouges et ors dans la grande salle.

Mes relations avec la rousse ont toujours été très tendues, surtout depuis mon mariage avec Harry. Elle a un caractère vif et sa jalousie s'en ressentait. Mais lorsqu'elle a su que j'attendais un enfant, elle est venue me trouver pour s'excuser. Apparemment, elle sort avec Londubat maintenant.

« C'est gentil Ginny. »

Elle me fait un grand sourire. En fait, elle est vraiment gentille quand elle nous considère comme son ami.

« Et sinon, vous allez faire quoi après Poudlard? »

Elle secoue devant nous le formulaire d'inscription aux études supérieures. C'est vrai qu'elle est aussi en septième année, bien qu'en section classique.

Hermione lui répond:

« La médicomagie m'intéresse bien. Et toi?

-Je pense me diriger vers une carrière d'auror, comme Ron et Harry. Draco? »

J'ai un instant de réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Entre l'enfant qui arrive et mes parents, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de continuer mes études.

-Et sinon?

-Sinon, des études de potionniste m'intéresseraient bien. »

Nous continuons à parler de l'avenir. Assis un peu plus loin, Harry nous regarde. Il a les yeux qui brillent, même si son visage est impassible. Je sais à quoi il pense. Il y a quelques mois encore, il n'y avait pas d'avenir envisageable pour nous. Je sais qu'il est heureux de nous avoir délivré de cette guerre. Et je me demande ce qu'il compte faire l'année prochaine. Je ne suis pas aussi sur que Ginny qu'il se dirige vers une carrière d'auror. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment prendre la tête du pays, ou va t'il continuer ses études? Et dans quelle section?

Je regarde avec tendresse les deux jeunes femmes parler avec animation du futur. Toute la table s'y met. Et je partage la joie de mon époux. Nous sommes presque redevenu des étudiants normaux. Et cette normalité fait du bien car elle nous donne de l'espoir pour l'avenir.


	22. Chapter 20

_Je suis, encore une fois, terriblement désolée pour ce retard! Je passe énormément de temps sur mon rapport de formation et sur mes cours. Je lis pas mal quand j'ai du temps pour me couper un peu de tout ça et je n'ai pas trop eu la motivation pour écrire ces derniers temps. Mais je n'abandonne pas mes fics! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose ^^_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_Yamashita_

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Une fan:** je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction! Promis, elle aura une fin! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**Lalouve:** Je ne peux pas te dire qu'il va arrêter de pleurer, je ne le sais pas moi-même ^^' Mais c'est prévue qu'il soit heureux à la fin ^^ bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Ugo23:** merci pour cette petite leçon de latin! Vous avez été pleins à me répondre, je me suis sentis super mauvaise XD à bientôt ^^

**kisis:** oui, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire XD J'espère que la suite te plaira! À bientôt ^^

**Dune:** Alors, pleins de choses ^^ D'abord, merci pour l'explication animagus/animagi. La femme mystère revient, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir ^^' Pour Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera méchante dans cette fiction, désolée ^^ Mais je trouverai bien d'autres méchants XD Pour finir, mon chat commence déjà à devenir énorme... alors je commence à rationner même si il déteste ça XD mon p'tit Ryry Potter ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**li-san:** Merci pour ta review ^^ Bon, ça rame toujours, mais je pense à faire évoluer les choses XD à bientôt!

**Chapitre 20**

Les yeux se tournent sur mon passage. Un rictus amusé se peint sur mes lèvres. Oui, je sais, je suis magnifique.

« Vantard! »

Ne croyez pas que je me décris à voix haute. Surement pas! Mais Hermione peut lire dans les pensées. Avant, je n'étais pas sur, mais maintenant j'en suis certain! Elle est vraiment forte.

Pour en revenir à mon physique de rêve, ma talentueuse amie a encore fait des miracles! Qui pouvait penser que sous ses airs de miss-je-sais-tout-car-je-suis-un-rat-de-bibliothèque se cachait une véritable prodige de la mode? Bien sur, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. Je suis moi même un grand connaisseur dans ce domaine. Mais elle, elle a l'avantage de connaître parfaitement la mode moldue en plus de savoir très exactement ce qu'aime Harry. Et je ne peux pas cracher sur cette occasion.

Me voilà donc à déambuler dans les couloirs avec un pantalon en cuir noir moulant et une tunique courte blanche. Autant vous dire que l'ensemble ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Et toute la communauté Poudlarienne a l'air de bien apprécier la vue.

« Rusard va devoir racheter des serpillères. »

Face au regard interrogateur de Blaise, je précise:

« Pour la bave. »

Hermione cache son rire derrière sa main alors que Blaise et Théo, eux, ne cachent pas leurs sourires moqueurs.

« Draco! »

Nous nous arrêtons tous les quatre. Face à moi, le pire fléau que Poudlard héberge entre ses murs: Magalie Deber. Tiens, je l'avais oublié celle-là!

« Oh mon Dragounet chéri! Quand je pense qu'on m'a tenu éloigné de toi ssiiiii longtemps! »

Je m'apprête à ignorer cette erreur de la nature lorsque mon époux apparaît à l'autre bout du couloir. Un soupir monte en moi face à cette terrible obligation qui me vient. Mais reconquérir Harry est la seule chose importante pour moi. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fais un sourire commercial à la blonde.

« Magalie! Ça faisait longtemps. Toujours aussi belle. »

Je crois qu'elle est en train de se liquéfier de l'intérieur. Berk!

Bien sur, je viens d'ouvrir la porte des enfers. Elle se colle à moi en papillonnant des cils. Hermione fait une moue dégoutée et Blaise, lui, est presque mort de rire. Quant à Théo, il observe Harry avec intérêt.

Deber colle ses seins volumineux contre ma poitrine, afin que je ne puisse pas les louper vu comme ils sont « mis en valeur » par son incroyable décolleté. Je vais vomir...

Je suis prêt à subir ce cauchemar un long moment lorsque mon sauveur arrive.

« Que se passe t-il ici? »

La blonde collante fusille mon époux du regard. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil. Ron est derrière lui, en soutient silencieux. Il me regarde avec pitié. Oui je sais, je suis tombé bien bas.

« Je peux te parler? »

Mon cœur s'accélère. J'espère que c'est la jalousie qui noircit son regard, et pas son dégout de moi.

« Bien sur. Magalie, je suis navré mais nous devrons remettre notre conversation à plus tard.

-Mais, Draco!

-Voyons Deber, tu devrais comprendre que Harry peut parler à son époux quant il le souhaite. »

Hermione la regarde froidement. La blondasse nous fait une simulation de combustion instantanée. Je me sépare d'elle gentiment. C'est fatiguant cette histoire! En plus, j'ai faim.

Nous nous éloignons tous les deux.

« Que se passe t-il? »

Harry me regarde sérieusement.

« Écoute moi bien! Nous devons faire semblant d'être ensembles, et cela pour ta protection. Alors arrête de jouer comme ça. Si notre faux-couple n'est pas crédible aux yeux des autres, toi et l'enfant seraient en danger. Alors ne prend pas les choses à la légère, ok? »

Sur ce, il me laisse. Je suis éberlué. Je retiens mes larmes en rejoignant les autres. Je leur fais mon plus beau sourire:

« J'ai incroyablement faim! On y va? »

Ils ne sont pas dupes, excepté Ron peut être, mais ils me suivent sans protester. Je vais devoir être fort sur ce coup. Hors de question de baisser les bras! Je l'aurai, même si c'est à l'usure!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Inquiet, je lance un nouveau « tempus ». Il est presque onze heures du soir et Harry n'est toujours pas rentré. Affalé dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, j'observe la porte sans relâche, en espérant que mon époux la franchisse rapidement. Cela fait bientôt deux heures que je l'attend. Mon ventre est noué par l'angoisse.

En temps normal, je ne m'inquiéterai pas. Je serai déjà dans mon lit entrain de dormir. Mais je n'oublie pas la réflexion qu'il m'a faite il y a quelques jours. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas m'être fidèle. Et ça me fait mal. Je l'imagine avec une autre et je souffre affreusement. Je sais que c'est une femme car il affirme haut et fort qu'il est hétérosexuel.

Ce qui me bouffe, c'est que je ne sais pas qui elle est. Je me l'imagine de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. La fatigue et le stress me font perdre toute ma réserve et les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. J'ai tellement mal. Je veux qu'il rentre! Maintenant!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le jour me réveille. Malgré la luminosité, les fenêtres magiques montrent la pluie du dehors. J'aime la pluie. Je la trouve apaisante.

Je m'assombris au souvenir de la veille. Puis l'étonnement me vient. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans mon lit? Je me souviens de l'attente interminable et des larmes, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir rejoint ma chambre. Je pense plutôt m'être endormis sur le fauteuil.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que Harry m'a retrouvé ainsi? Et qu'il m'a couché lui-même? Une vague d'espoir me prend à la gorge. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et je me prépare en quatrième vitesse, c'est à dire, en à peine plus de trois-quart d'heure. Oui je sais, mais je suis un Malfoy quand même!

Une fois sublimé par une de mes nouvelles tenues, je sorts de la chambre. Mais rien n'indique que le brun est ici. Je soupire. Soudain déprimé, je m'affale dans le fauteuil. Un morceau de papier attire mon attention:

« _Draco,_

_Tu ne devrais pas dormir dans cette position. Ça n'est pas très confortable. Penses un peu au bébé. Je parts devant. On se retrouve en cours._

_Harry. »_

Un rire amer m'échappe. Bien sur, il n'allait pas en plus m'attendre. Regardant l'heure, j'estime qu'il me reste largement assez de temps pour me recoucher avant d'aller déjeuner. Tout habillé, je m'enroule dans ma couette et m'endors comme une masse. En fait, je n'ai même pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Draco, Draco... »

Non, laissez moi dormir, qui que vous soyez!

« Aller Draco, lève toi! Sinon tu ne pourras pas déjeuner! Dans ton état, il vaut mieux que tu ne saute pas un repas! Aller! »

Je soupire et ouvre les yeux sur un Blaise inquiet.

« Tiens, étrange. Je croyais entendre Hermione. »

Si nous étions dans un manga (des livres moldus avec des images mais qui se lisent à l'envers et que Hermione m'a fait découvrir), une veine aurait surement apparut sur son front et il m'aurait envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais là, il a juste l'air blasé.

« Arrête tes bêtises et lève toi!

-Ok, ok. »

Je me lève difficilement. Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce.

« Théo n'est pas avec toi? C'est étonnant.

-Il m'a envoyé te chercher. Il avait quelque chose à faire. On se rejoint dans la grande salle.

-Humm. »

Je me place devant le miroir. Moue boudeuse. Mouais, j'ai vraiment l'air de me lever. Je passe dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. Je défroisse mes vêtements grâce à un sort de la trousse de survie des Malfoy, et je suis fin prêt à affronter cette journée qui va, très certainement, être épouvantable.

« J'ai pas envie!

-Arrête de faire le gamin! On y va! »

Sur ces mots, je me fais trainer dans les couloirs par un Blaise impatient.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lorsque nous rentrons dans la salle, tous les yeux se tournent vers nous.

« Quoi encore? »

Blaise hausse les épaules. Nous nous installons à la table des serpentards. Théo nous y a gardé des places. Hermione, Ron et Harry sont absents. Je me sens un peu triste. J'aurais aimé voir le brun. Peut être que j'aurais eu un début de réponse. Où était-il hier soir, par exemple. Dès que j'y pense, mon ventre se tord. En fait, j'ai peur de la réponse.

« Draco! Tu m'écoutes?

-Tu vois bien que non.

-Je suis un incompris! »

Je hausse un sourcil. Théo, lui, continu de boire son thé sans se soucier de son petit-ami. Blaise soupire:

« Je suis vraiment mal-aimé. Personne ne se soucie de mon bien-être personnel! »

Et il continue de râler. Je me sers un chocolat au lait. Depuis que je suis guéri, j'ai un profond dégout pour le thé, quel qu'il soit. Ma tête repose sur ma main. Je suis las. Je me redresse et je bois une gorgée de ma boisson.

« Le vendredi nous n'avons pas cours. Je vais en profiter pour voir mes parents. »

Les garçons me regardent, étonnés.

« Je pense que le directeur m'accordera ce privilège. Et j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. »

Les garçons acquiescent sans demander de détails. J'apprécie leur délicatesse et déguste mon chocolat chaud.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il est 16h. Nous sortons de sortilège. Harry me dépasse sans s'arrêter. Je l'ai vu me regarder fixement tout à l'heure. Je me demande ce qu'il avait.

J'ai un début de réponse quand Ron vient me parler.

« Salut!

-Salut.

-Il paraît que tu va voir tes parents demain?

-Je dois demander à Lupin. Mais j'espère bien.

-Si tu es d'accord, je viendrai avec toi. Comme ça je pourrai voir mes parents. Ginny aimerait venir aussi. Comme ça, je remplacerai Harry pour ta protection.

-Moi aussi je viens! »

Hermione se pend à mon bras. Je soupire.

« On n'a plus qu'à faire la demande au directeur.

-Pas besoin, on a déjà son accord. Enfin, c'est tout comme. »

Devant mon regard surpris, Hermione me fait un sourire mystérieux. Il faudra que je lui soutire cette information!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_« S'il-te-plait Remus!_

_-Non! C'est contre le règlement._

_-Mais il en a besoin! _

_-Il attendra les vacances scolaires, comme tout les autres! »_

_Harry marche de long en large. Remus, adossé contre son bureau, le regarde s'épuiser inutilement. _

_« C'est fous comme tu ressembles à ton père. »_

_Un regard foudroyant lui répond. Remus soupire. _

_« Que toi tu agisses ainsi, je peux le comprendre. Tu ne t'encombres pas des règlements. Je suis plus surpris par toi, Hermione. »_

_La brunette rougit mais ne prend pas la parole. Elle reste dans son coin. _

_« Laisse la tranquille. Et si j'étais comme mon père, je n'hésiterai pas à te menacer d'aller voir Severus pour lui dire que tu ne souhaite pas laisser son filleul aller voir ses parents!_

_-Tu me menaces!_

_-Mais non! »_

« Et ça a duré longtemps! Finalement, Harry a gagné. Enfin, il avait gagné dès qu'il a évoqué ton parrain. »

Je souffle sur mon chocolat chaud en souriant. Pour une fois, je suis heureux que mon époux soit aussi... Gryffondor!

« On part demain matin. »

Je finis ma boisson en lorgnant sur la brioche qui se trouve devant moi. Les elfes font très attention à ce qu'il ne manque jamais de nourriture dans l'appartement.

« Je vais vraiment devenir énorme... »

Hermione rigole. Moi, moins. Il va falloir que je séduise Harry rapidement. Après, ce ne sera plus possible.


	23. Chapter 21

Bonsoir à tous! Je m'excuse vraiment du délais! Je viens de finir mes épreuves donc je me suis mis à la fin de Paris. Comme j'ai reçu plusieurs commentaires impatients pour cette fiction, j'ai décidé de vous poster un petit quelque chose. C'est un petit chapitre, mais je vous en mettrai quelques uns avant la fin de Paris pour vous faire patienter ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont encore des épreuves!

Yamashita

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**La prof:** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Je réitère mes excuses. J'espère que ce chapitre te permettra de patienter un peu ^^ En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fiction! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Impatiente: **Promis, j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fiction! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'y suis dessus que ce serait dommage d'arrêter maintenant ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**mimi: **Merci pour ta review ^^ Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, même si c'est court. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Kisis: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je ne peux rien te dire sur la suite, mais c'est sur que ça ne va pas bouger d'un coup ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Li-san: **Merci pour ta review! C'est vrai que Harry est froid, mais Draco est plus fort que ce qu'il en a l'air! Il a quand même vécu la guerre! ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Rikokooo: **Merci pour ta review ^^ Je sais que tu attends depuis longtemps ce chapitre-ci. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai finit mes épreuves donc je ne suis plus qu'en magasin. J'aurai plus de temps le soir donc tu devrais attendre la suite moins longtemps ^^ bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 21**

Vendredi arrive rapidement. Le réveil est difficile.

« Allé, debout! Tu dois allés voir tes parents tu te souviens?

-Fatigué...

-Je suis ton garde du corps, pas ton réveil! Bouge toi. »

Je me tourne sur le dos. Il y a trop de lumière. Je déteste le matin. J'entends Harry soupirer. Je me sens désolé pour lui. Devoir servir de nounou doit vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs. Ça y est, je suis déprimé. Je déteste vraiment le matin.

Après quelques minutes, je me décide à me lever. Hier soir, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Harry est encore rentré très tard. J'aimerai lui demander où il se trouvait mais j'ai peur de la réponse. En plus, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de le lui demander. Nous sommes mariés mais pas vraiment ensembles.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, je retourne dans la chambre pour me changer. Alors que je suis torse nu, je me tourne vers le miroir à pied. Mon ventre s'arrondit et je ne sais pas si ça me rend triste ou heureux. D'un côté, mon enfant grandit en moi. De l'autre, comment séduire son père si je ressemble à une baleine?

« Tu es prêts? Tu dois déjeuner avant de partir chez les Weasley.

-N'entre pas! »

Trop tard. Harry entre alors que je suis là, torse nu, en regardant mon ventre trop rond dans le miroir. J'ai envi de pleurer.

Le brun s'approche et récupère un pull dans mon armoire. Il m'aide à l'enfiler.

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener comme ça. L'hiver approche, tu vas attraper froid. Maintenant viens, on va déjeuner. »

Il s'éloigne pour retourner dans le salon. Je continu à m'observer. Avec ce pull, mon ventre ne se voit presque pas.

« Draco? »

Harry s'est arrêté à la porte.

« Oui?

-Arrête de stresser. Tu es toujours aussi mince. Si je ne le savais pas, je ne m'apercevrai même pas que tu es enceint. »

Il sort. Je suis bêtement heureux. Tout d'un coup, je me sens réveillé. Et j'ai faim!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Oh mes chéris! Vous êtes enfin là! Ça fait des heures que je vous attends! »

Molly Weasley se précipite sur Ginny et l'étouffe dans ses bras.

« Maman, arrête! »

Arthur nous sourit:

« Elle exagère. On était juste impatients de vous voir. Vous allez bien? »

Entre-temps, Molly fait subir le même traitement à son fils et à sa future belle-fille. Puis elle se dirige vers moi.

« Oh Draco! Tu es resplendissant! »

Et j'ai, moi aussi, le droit à l'étreinte de la mort. Je crois que mon sourire est crispé. Vu le sourire moqueur de Hermione, c'est surement le cas.

« Venez les enfants! Nous allons boire du thé. Il est tôt mais ça ne peut pas vous faire du mal! Avec le froid qu'il fait! Vous allez voir, Lucius et Narcissa vont être ravis. Ils aiment tellement voir du monde! »

Pendant qu'elle nous parle, elle nous entraine vers leur nouvelle maison. Les Weasley entrent. J'observe la devanture. Harry ne s'est pas moqué d'eux. La maison est très jolie. Un petit coin de jardin, une clôture blanche et deux étages habillés de fenêtres roses pales. Hermione sourit:

« Rose pale... du Molly tout craché! Tu viens? »

Je boude.

« J'aime pas le thé. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Waw! C'est très jolie Cissa. »

Maman est ravie. Elle adore les compliments. Elle a toujours eu un grand sens esthétique. Même si ses dessins ont des formes bizarres, le choix des couleurs est très harmonieux.

« Et moi, et moi? »

Je souris à mon père.

« C'est très beau Luce. »

Enfin, on ne peut pas toujours dire ce qu'on pense aux enfants. Même si ceux-ci sont prisonniers de corps d'adultes. Mon père n'est pas vraiment un artiste dans l'âme. Peut être d'artiste abstrait, mais d'un goût douteux alors.

« Les enfants, ont va manger!

-Ouais! J'ai faim!

-Viens Drago! On va manger! Allé Mione!

-Oui, oui! On arrive! »

Je les regarde courir vers la salle à manger. Mon cœur se serre.

« Ça va? »

Je fais un sourire triste à mon amie.

« Oui. Au moins, ils sont heureux. »

Elle me prend par la main et m'entraine vers la salle à manger.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« C'est vraiment jolie Molly!

-Merci ma petite Mione. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls à la maison, j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre. Heureusement que Cissa et Luce sont là pour m'aider. Hein, les enfants? »

La bouche pleine, ils acquiescent avec enthousiasme. Je fais un sourire sincère à Molly.

« Merci. Vraiment.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Nous sommes de la même famille maintenant. »

Elle a la délicatesse de ne pas parler de Harry. Ginny me sourit discrètement. Elle a surement mit ses parents au courant. C'est vraiment une chic fille.

La conversation dévie de manière étonnante:

« Alors mes chéris, quand pourrons-nous enfin fêter votre mariage? Je me languis tellement de ton entrée dans la famille ma chérie! »

Ron devient rouge brique et Hermione ne sait plus où se mettre. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« C'est vraiment très beau! C'est apaisant. »

J'acquiesce. Nous sommes à l'arrière de la maison des Weasley. Harry leur a fait faire un beau jardin. Molly aime beaucoup s'occuper à l'extérieur.

« Maman aime beaucoup les fleurs. Je suis content qu'elle s'épanouisse ici.

-Ton père aussi a l'air d'aimer les fleurs. »

Je souris en les voyant tous les deux arroser les plantes à la moldue. Molly est vraiment géniale avec les enfants.

« Il les aimait déjà, mais il ne l'a jamais avoué.

-Au moins, ils peuvent en profiter maintenant.

-Oui. C'est sur.

-Les enfants, venez! »

Ginny me prend par le bras et m'entraine vers sa mère. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Ron se baladent, main dans la main.

« Ces deux là, j'espère qu'ils me feront bientôt des petits enfants!

-Maman! Tu harcèles déjà les jumeaux avec ça. Laisse-les tranquille! »

Molly fait un soupir théâtral:

« Je suis une incomprise! Enfin, heureusement que tu es là pour m'apporter une jolie petite fille! »

Elle m'attrape le bras et me serre contre elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. À part peut être:

« Ce sera peut être un garçon.

-Ah non! J'en ai marre de n'avoir que des garçons! À ton avis, pourquoi j'ai eu autant d'enfants? Parce que je voulais désespérément une fille! Et mes fils ainés ne me font que des garçons! Tu es mon seul espoir! »

J'ai du mal à m'empêcher de rire et Ginny ne se gêne pas, elle. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment entouré de ma famille. Maintenant que mes parents sont retombés en enfance, les Weasley sont comme mes parents. Ce qui fait de leurs enfants mes frères et sœurs. Et Hermione aussi. Nous sommes une grande famille. Et ça me motive d'autant plus à conquérir Harry. Je veux qu'il soit vraiment ma famille, et que nous soyons heureux avec notre enfant. Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Draco! »

Blaise et Théo viennent vers nous en souriant. Ginny nous sourit:

« Je vous laisse, je vais voir Neville. »

Ron embrasse Hermione et nous laisse seuls. Surement pour rejoindre Harry.

« Alors, cette journée? Vous êtes rayonnants tous les deux!

-Oui, c'était vraiment reposant. J'ai rechargé mes batteries! Maintenant, je suis prêt pour la conquête du Griffon! »

Blaise éclate de rire et les deux autres sont amusés. Je me sens enfin d'attaque! Et ça commence ce soir!

Mon moral chute quand je me souviens de ses nuits hors de notre chambre.

« Mais d'abord, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez pour quelque chose. »


	24. Note

ALERTE

Bonjour à tous. J'ai cru comprendre que allait supprimer les fictions contenant des lemons. Je vous rappelle que je publie mes fictions sur mon blog:

fic-yaoi-hp-naruto

(sur skyrock, le lien ne marche pas, désolée)

Je comprend que ce soit moins pratique que , mais si mes fictions sont supprimées ici, ce sera le seul moyen pour vous d'avoir la suite car je ne sais pas où publier.

Pour les auteurs, pensez à sauvegarder vos fictions!

À bientôt!

Yamashita


	25. Chapter 22

Bonsoir à tous et bonne fête de la musique!

Comme je n'ai rien à dire de particulier, je vous laisse avec la suite ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**elaelle: **Waw! Tu es une fervente alliée de Draco! Harry a du soucis à se faire! ^^ Merci beaucoup

pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira! À bientôt ^^

**Kisis: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite! À bientôt ^^

**SIRIUS X SEVERUS: **Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite! À bientôt ^^

**li-san: **Merci pour ta review ^^ Voici la suite! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

**Chapitre 22**

Nous sommes assis à la table des Serpentards, Hermione, Blaise, Théo et moi. Nous nous sommes mis tout au bout de la table et une bulle de silence nous entoure. De temps en temps, Ron nous envoi un coup d'œil de la table des rouges et ors. J'ose espérer que Harry lui pose des questions sur ce qu'on fait. Qu'il s'y intéresse même un minimum me ferait plaisir.

Je suis parti toute la journée pour voir mes parents chez les Weasley. Je ne l'ai donc pas vu depuis plusieurs heures. Surtout que je ne l'ai même pas aperçu avant mon entrée dans la grande salle. Cela m'a d'ailleurs étonné. Harry n'est jamais à l'heure aux repas. En plus, il était avec Ron. C'est doublement étonnant car Ron ne sait pas ce que veut dire être à l'heure. C'était même suffisamment étonnant pour que Hermione le signale.

Nous sommes donc isolés des autres pour notre conversation. En fait, j'avais tellement faim que j'ai préféré reporter celle-ci jusqu'au dessert. Maintenant, il faut que je me lance:

« Comme je vous ai dis tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de vous.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Harry rentre tard tous les soirs. Je ne sais pas où il va mais ça m'inquiète. »

Mes amis me regardent, surpris.

« Non, tu ne crois quand même pas...

-Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille!

-C'est vrai que c'est étonnant mais pas illogique. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne considère pas Draco comme son mari.

-Théo! »

J'essaie de me calmer mais j'ai du mal. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je sais que Théo n'a pas fait exprès mais il est blessant quand même. Malgré qu'il ait du mal avec les sentiments humains, il a du se rendre compte de mon état car il me dit:

« Je m'excuse Draco. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire pour le rassurer. Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, il a toujours du mal avec les gens.

Hermione, qui est à côté de moi, me prend la main et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je connais Harry depuis très longtemps. Je peux même me vanter de le connaître mieux que personne. Je sais qu'il ne te tromperait pas. Même si il ne te considère pas comme son mari, il ne pourrait pas te faire ça. Il a trop le sens de l'honneur.

-Dans ce cas, que fait-il? »

Une minute de silence.

« Je peux toujours demander à Ron. Il le saura peut être.

-Humm.

-Sinon, il va falloir mener notre enquête. »

Nous nous tournons vers Blaise. Il a un petit sourire qui ne prévoit rien de bon. Quand il a une idée derrière la tête...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« C'est ça ta super idée? »

Je regarde, attéré, mon meilleur ami. En fait, sa magnifique, divine, incroyable... idée, c'est de filer Harry, déguisés en …

« Au fait, c'est quoi ces déguisements? »

Théo vient de révéler le fond de ma pensée. Et Hermione en remet une couche:

« Lors d'une filature, nous sommes censés être discrets. Et ces costumes sont tous sauf discrets. »

D'un air dramatique, Blaise se retourne vers nous.

« C'est là qu'est le génie! Au moins nous serons discrets, au plus nous passerons inaperçus! »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il y croit.

Sidérés, nous nous regardons avec Théo. Hermione, elle, ne cherche même pas à épargner le grand black:

« C'est surement l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu! De plus, il serait préférable que Draco se repose. Et c'est le soir qu'il faut le filer, pas en plein milieu de l'après midi! »

Effectivement, ça se tient. D'ailleurs, Blaise doit le reconnaître, même si il ne l'avoue pas:

« Je pensais juste que nous avions besoin d'entrainement! »

Je suis désespéré...

Hier soir, Harry est encore rentré tard. Mais je me suis couché cette fois-ci. Le samedi, nous n'avons pas de cours donc je me suis levé plus tard. Bien sur, il était déjà partit. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus et ça me fait mal.

Quand j'en ai parlé aux autres, ils ont décidé d'agir dès aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve accoutré en …

« Et je suis déguisé en quoi moi? »

Hermione et Théo ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire et Blaise est carrément fier de lui.

« C'est simple: comme tu es celui qui doit être le plus discret, je t'ai donné le costume le plus voyant! »

Mouais, logique imparable.

« Mais encore?

-A la fin de la guerre, ma mère m'a envoyé dans une famille d'accueil moldue pour que je ne sois pas embêté par la justice. Après tout, être Serpentard suffisait presque à être condamné. »

Avec Théo, nous acquiesçons sombrement. Nous en savons quelque chose. Bien sur, nous connaissons l'histoire. Cependant, la suite est surprenante:

« En fait, un des enfants de la famille était fan de ce qu'il appelle « manga ». J'ai un peu lu. C'est très bizarre. C'est comme les bandes dessinées sorcières sauf que tout est figé est que ça se lit à l'envers. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Et donc?

-Et donc, comme tu es blond, je t'ai trouvé un costume de blond! »

Retenant mal son fou rire, Hermione dit:

« Ce costume me dit quelque chose. Mais c'est vague. C'est très... orange quoi!

-Et ces traits de crayons sur les joues... c'est censé représenter des moustaches?

-C'est Naruto! Vous n'y comprenez rien! C'est un héros pour les moldus! »

Je ne suis pas mais alors PAS DU TOUT convaincu.

« Et je vais devoir porter ça toute l'après-midi? »

Exaspéré, Théo prend les choses en main:

« Bon, ça suffit. On va tous se changer. Hermione, essais de tirer les vers du nez de ton copain. Ce soir, on fait la filature de manière discrète et organisée. C'est à dire que Blaise et Draco restent ensembles et attendent le retour de Harry pendant que nous deux, nous suivons le brun comme son ombre pour savoir où il passe ses soirées. Et je ne veux pas de protestations! »

Mais personne ne pense à protester. Surtout pas Blaise. Théo est du genre à peu s'exprimer et à ne jamais élever la voix. C'est étonnant de sa part de prendre le devant comme ça!

« Moi ça me va. Même si j'avoue que Draco est vraiment marrant comme ça! »

Je fusille Hermione du regard. Si même elle elle s'y met!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

L'après-midi est passée très vite. Comme j'ai passé tout mon vendredi avec mes parents, je n'ai pas travaillé sur mes cours. Et si nous avons peu d'heures en classe, c'est justement parce que nous avons beaucoup de travail personnel à fournir. Cela exaspère d'ailleurs Hermione car ses meilleurs amis ne fournissent pas la quantité de travail souhaité par nos professeurs. Surtout Ron en fait!

Avec Théo, nous avons donc passé plusieurs heures sur un traité de métamorphose particulièrement complexe, pendant que Blaise râlait et nous regardait travailler.

Maintenant, je suis seul avec mon extravagant ami. Je me ronge les sangs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien découvrir?

« Arrête de psychoter pour rien!

-De quoi?

-Rien, c'est moldu. »

Il m'énerve avec ses expressions moldues! Depuis qu'il est revenu à Poudlard, il n'arrête pas!

« Tu veux faire une partie de cartes explosives?

-Non.

-Échecs sorciers?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Rien.

-T'es pas marrant! Je vais péter un câble, moi, si je ne fais rien!

-Tu vas quoi?

-Laisse tomber. »

Blaise baisse les bras. Il a l'air découragé. J'ai espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais mes espoirs s'effondrent rapidement:

« Je sais! Je vais t'apprendre des expressions moldues! »

Non, pas ça! La soirée va être très très longue!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Tu veux un thé?

-C'est un peu tard non? Et je croyais que tu avais horreur du thé.

-Tout plutôt que de continuer à jouer avec toi.

-C'est parce que tu es un mauvais perdant.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de tricher aussi!

-Non Draco. Je t'assure. C'est toi qui est mauvais perdant!

-C'est bon. Je vais faire de la tisane. Si ça pouvait t'endormir aussi, ça m'arrangerait. »

Un ricanement m'accompagne jusqu'au coin cuisine de l'appartement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Je mentirai si je disais que je n'ai pas sursauté. Mais je l'ai fais avec beaucoup de discrétion!

Harry vient de rentrer dans l'appartement. Il nous surprend, Blaise et moi, affalés sur la table devant les débris de pièces d'échiquier sorcier. Il faut dire que notre dernière partie a été sanglante. Après trois tasses de tisane, deux parties de batailles explosives et quatre parties d'échec, la pression était un peu trop haute pour moi. Surtout que, plus le temps passait, plus je stressais. Et Harry qui ne rentrait pas...

Enfin, maintenant qu'il est là, Blaise va rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Vous n'êtes que tous les deux? Où sont les autres? »

Que répondre à ça? Oh, tu ne les as pas vu? Ils étaient derrière toi pourtant! Non, impossible.

« Théo était fatigué. Et Hermione est surement dans la tour des Gryffondors ou dans sa chambre.

-Oui surement. Bon, moi je vous laisse. Bonne nuit! »

Et il m'abandonne lâchement.

« Je vais me coucher.

-Ok. »

Tout simplement. Harry disparaît dans la salle de bain. Je me demande ce que mes amis ont découvert tout en m'attendant au pire...


End file.
